Human
by Bee'sAnatomy
Summary: These are the first chapters of "Human" It's completely fictional, I don't know anything more than you. I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Patrick Dempsey or Ellen Pompeo Dempeo
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am re-posting this because it got erased but I decided to continue the story and a lot of people were interested in reading the early chapters. I combined quite a few chapters together so it doesn't flow perfectly, so you'll have to forgive me. But if you are reading "Human, continued" these are the beginning chapters I will have them all posted tonight and mostly have a new chapter in "Human, continued" tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Ellen and Jill sat in the living room of Patrick's hotel in London. Each with one of the twin boys in their arms. "I can't believe how fast they are growing," Ellen said with a smile, bouncing Darby lightly. Jill laughed

"Oh I know. They will be Tallulah's age before we know it," Jill said exchanging a shrug with Ellen.

They had not always been able to be in each other's presence like this. In fact, after the first season of Grey's had come out, they had a huge fight. Jill had accused Ellen of sleeping with Patrick, she had even called Chris to see if he knew anything. She found out that Patrick and Ellen occasionally met in the park just down the road from there house. Not only did she jump to extremely false conclusions but she made him move out of the neighborhood. But things were different now. Ellen and Jill were becoming closer, mainly because they forced themselves to. When Jill had made him move it had caused a lot of publicity. So they had been forced to become friends, and now it seemed as if they were actual friends.

Suddenly something crashed from the other room. "Talula," Jill yelled.

"Whoops," Tallulah yelled back. Jill handed Sullivan to Ellen and walked into the other room.

"What are you doing?" Jill yelled.

"I'm bored! I've been stuck in this stupid hotel room for foreverr," she yelled back. Jill walked out and closed the door behind her. Ellen cringed as Jill returned to take Sullivan.

"You know I could watch Darby and Sullivan and you could take Talula out for a while," Ellen offered kindly.

"No, its okay," Jill said politely.

"No I insist, Get out of the room for a while," Ellen said taking Sullivan out of her arms.

Jill left the room and returned minutes later with Tallulah,

"Okay we will be home by like 4 and Patrick should be here by well 5 for dinner. But we'll be home first so it doesn't matter. Thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't worry about it, We are going to have fun," Ellen cooed in Darby's face.

An hour later Patrick slid his key through the handle and walked in the living room. A smile broke the corners of his mouth. He stood for second taking in the way Darby, Sullivan and Ellen layed sound asleep on the couch. Ellen's eyes popped open as if she could feel him watching her. She smiled when she saw him there. He helped her adjust the boys, so that they could sleep on the couch. She squeezed by them and stood up.

"Hi," she whispered brightly. "How was filming,"she hugged him. He hugged her, longer than he should have.

"Good, How was your flight?" He said softly with a sparkle behind his eyes.

"It was good, we flew in at like 6, and then Chris went off to catch up with some friends and I thought I would help Jill out today," She smiled.

"Well that was nice of you," he said half ignoring what she was saying. He raised his eyebrows, easily showing that he was not responding to what she said.

"What?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Nothing," he said casually while pouring himself a glass of wine. "Would you like some," he said raising his glass.

"Uh I'm babysitting," she said giving him the duhh face.

"Oh come on, I'm home now," he pressured her, pouring her a glass. She took it from his hand and sipped it.

"So tell me about this movie," she said in a regular voice, as she did Darby stirred. "Shit," She whispered. "Come here," she said pulling Patrick into the bedroom. She sat on the floor against the bed. "I don't want to wake them up. They just fell asleep," she explained. He sat next to her.

"Well, I realize, weeks before her wedding that I am in love with my best friend," Ellen laughed as he finished.

"Well you certainly are type cast aren't you," she laughed again.

"Shut up I am not," he shoved her playfully.

"Oh yes, you are the guy who always falls in love with someone he can't be with," she smiled, but he didn't. He waited until she looked up at him. His eyes wavered over hers. She looked away, uncomfortably.

"Yes, I am," he said with a sense of pain in his voice as he lifted the glass to his lips. He drank the rest. "More?" he asked taking her glass.

"Yah," she said knowing she shouldn't. He returned minutes later with two full glasses, he handed one to her. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to get me drunk," she laughed trying to break the awkwardness she had caused.

"It's two glasses of wine," he said as if she was crazy.

"I'm little, I'm probably tipsy already," she smiled. She paused for a minute, "I didn't mean to offend you before, about the type cast thing," she explained concerned.

"You didn't offend me, It's true," he said shrugging.

"No, its not, Meredith was the one who fell in love with you. You were the taken one, not me. I fell in love with you," the words escaped her lips with ease but their consequences stung her insides. This time her eyes strayed to his. She could feel her heart speed up. He put his hand to her face, it sent chills to her spine. She felt as if she were in slow motion as he pulled in closer to her, their lips centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her face. She felt his unshaven face brush her chin. Her eyes flickered closed and then open again. He adjusted his hand to the back of her head and pressed his lips softly against hers and kissed her. She hesitated before kissing him back. She sighed as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. His hand slid softly up the back of her shirt. She pulled away.

"What the hell are we doing?" she asked catching her breath. She looked terrified but he looked relieved. Why did he look so relieved. He didnt respond, he merely looked her in the eyes, smiled and kissed her again. Ellen pulled away again. She starred at him as if he were insane and then the moment passed. She realized that they had felt this way all along. It was nothing new, it was just freed from its dark hidden space. "Hell with it," she mumbled as she pulled her shirt over her head. They stood up still locked in a kiss, he pushed her backwards onto the bed. He kissed down her neck and to her stomach. She laughed lightly as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her tiny legs. She pulled his shirt over his head, as she reached for his pants she heard a cry from the living room and then a second. Patrick pulled away quickly and ran to the living room. Picking up Darby. Ellen threw his shirt over her head and followed him out, she scooped up Sullivan.

"Shhhh, it's okay," she rocked him back and forth. Ellen could feel her emoton starting to build up in her throat. "Everythings gonna be okay," her voice trembled as she said it. Patrick looked at her and instantly knew how she was feeling.

"Ellen," he said softly wishing he could hug her. She turned the other way, trying to hide the tear rolling down her cheek.

The door clicked open, suddenly all of her feelings instantly shifted to fear. Both Ellen and Patrick jump and starred in horror at the door. It opened partially Jill walked inside, and looked to Patrick surprised, "Patrick I thought..." she suddenly realized he didn't have a shirt on. She looked to a pantless Ellen and found his shirt, "Oh God," her voice fearful.

"Tah, stay out here okay," she said trying to keep her cool.

"Why," Tallulah questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"No reason, I just want you to," Jill did her best to fake a smile. She gently closed the door, not shutting it all the way and walked inside.

"Jill, It's not what it looks like," he said before she began yelling.

"You," she said pointing to Patrick "Shut the hell up. And You" she screamed pointing at Ellen,"Get dress and get the hell out of here," Ellen quickly disappeared.

Jill sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "She was babysitting our children, Patrick," she said heavily.

"Jill," he said touching her shoulder, she shrugged it off. Ellen, now fully clothed walked out of the bedroom door. Jill looked up at her, daring her to exchange a face with Patrick.

Ellen's glance fell to the floor. She shut the door behind her and began to cry walking down the dimmly light hallway.

Jillian looked to Patrick, "I can't believe you," she said trying to keep her voice low.

"Listen to me. I need to tell you what happened and I need you to believe that I am telling the truth," he said trying desperatley to convince her.

"If you are going to make me sit here and listen to the details of your adultery, you are crazy," she yelled.

"Jillian," he yelled. "Shut up and let me explain," Jill sat motionless staring at him. "I came home from working and I found Ellen sleeping on the couch, with Darby and Sullivan. She woke up and I offered her a drink, I actually forced her to have a drink. We had a little too much and I kissed her," He attempted to sound firm, he crashed and burned.

"Oh kayy I've had enough," she stood up feeling sick to her stomach. He followed her.

"And I took off her clothes and we were going to but we didn't! We didn't want to. We knew it would be a mistake. That the only reason why we were going to was because we had too much to drink. We didn't have sex, I promise you that," he said covered with shame.

"What am I supposed to say to that" she asked throwing her hands in the air. "I don't want to break up this family Patrick, I guess that's all I can say. And I can't not believe you because you are my husband, and I think we are closer than that. Than you not telling me that you are unhappy. So I am going to ask you flat out, once and only once and please just tell me the truth and if your answer is yes, I will probably scream and cry and throw things" her voice loosing its strength and _succumbing_to her emotions. "but we'll work it out, because I love you and I don't want to tear apart our family. So Patrick," she exhaled, her voice cracking with fear. "Did you have sex with Ellen" it was obviously painful for her to say. She was trying so desperately not to cry. Even if he had slept with Ellen, he couldn't have admitted it, it would have crushed her.

"No, I did not have sex with Ellen," he said truthfully. And yet what he had not told her sat stirring in his stomach and spinning through his thoughts. It was the complicated truth. He wanted to have sex with her. He would have had sex with her if it were not for the tiny cries of his 6 month old sons. After he kissed her lips, he had no second thoughts. He was going for it, consequences and all. She had paused briefly, but he had never doubted himself. He knew something that she did not. Something he wouldn't even admit in his head, but knew in his heart.

The Summer had passed quickly. Ellen had spent most of her time off, in Europe contemplating marrying Chris. She had not told him about the incident with Patrick. She assumed Jill would when they arrived back in the States, so she was planning on telling him at the right moment. Several possibly right moments passed and she now found herself back in her familiar trailer, with the very man that had started all the trouble.

"Patrick, It was a mistake, its over," Ellen said trying to comfort him.

"Will you look me in the eye and say that,"

"Say what," Ellen's voice trembled.

"Say that it was a mistake. Say that you didn't feel relieved with every tiny touch. That when our lips met you didn't feel it, all the way to your bones" he said fiercely as he held her arms.

"Don't make me say that," she said not looking at him.

"Ellen if you say it, then I'm done. Then I'll never bother you again and we will just go back to being the way things were but if I don't tell you," He hesitated. "Telll you that I want you. That all I could think about sense that night is you. That every time I have sex with my wife, I picture you, If I didnt tell you that I want to kiss you right now. I would be lying," he finished looking shamefully into her eyes.

"Damn it Patrick," she yelled. "Don't say that"

"It's the truth Ellen, and I'm tired of pretending. That is our life Ellen, pretending. Pretending to be someone we are not. Pretending to be happy when we wake up in the morning. Pretending to be happy when some obnoxious interviewer asks us a ridiculous question. Pretending to not be in love with you. I'm sick of it Ellen. God if we learned anything from all of this shit with Isaiah it should be that it could all be over in a second. Over because of some ridiculous fight and the way you treat a few people. I just want to have fun. I just want to live Ellen, I'm tired of pretending."

"What am I suppose to say to that?" Ellen asked trying not to get worked up. "

"How bout the truth," he said with a sense of clarity to his voice. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. She suddenly felt him break her.

"Fine, Fine," she yelled. "I'm in love with you, I wanted to be with you as bad as you wanted to be with me. I couldn't get the image of you out of my head for the whole fucking summer. But you are married and I don't know what I am suppose to say to that. This isn't tv Patrick, we can't just have sex and then next week you'll be divorced and we will be this happy little couple. We have to be realistic about this," she looked sad as the words escaped her lips.

"You'll never leave your wife, your family. It would crush them,"

"But what about me. What about what I want?" Patrick was getting angry

"Are you listening to yourself? Isn't their life already, completely about what you want?" Ellen yelled right back. "You are being selfish. I'm not going to help you be selfish and ruin the lives of your children over a stupid thing like that night in london." She wasn't going to second guess herself this time. He could tell from the expression on her face.

He breathelessly spoke,"I don't know if I can do this then,"

She shook her head in confusion. "What?" she questioned. "Do what?" her voice was shaky.

"I don't know if I can be Derek Shepard anymore," as the words trickled off the tip of his tongue, her throat began to ache.

"You are going to quit?" She asked softly, trying to not let her emotion get to her voice.

"I don't know," he fell to the couch, putting his head in his hands, "I don't know," he breathed again.

"I won't let you quit, I'll quit, You've wanted this for soo long. I'll quit," she said so sure.

"And see thats the thing, its not the only thing I want anymore,"

"What do you want?" She was confused. He was annoyed that she hadn't caught on yet.

"I want you," he said forwardly.

There was a knock at the door, "You guys are suppose to be in the reading room,"

Ellen glanced to Patrick, who was looking down at the ground in pain.

"Okay," She mumbled to the crew worker, that now noticed from the emotion in Ellen's voice that she had interrupted something. "We'll be right there,"

Patrick looked up as the crew member left the door. "We can't do this now. We have to work,"

"Yah, you're right," he stood up not looking back at her as he walked out the door.

After work Patrick returned home, he was angry and he was absolutely sure he would here it from Jill tonight, which would only make things worse. He walked into his kitchen, where Jill sat reading the newspaper. "Hi, How was work?"

"Fine," he answered softly.

"The sex was that bad huh?"

"Jill I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said getting mad. "You know that we are not having sex"

"That's right you only fuck, when you are baby sitting my children," she smiled fakely.

" Jillian," he sighed, "I don't feel like fighting," he said sadly leaving the room. Her accusing them of having sex, had been everyday since she found them together. He wasn't quite sure why she had been so okay with it that night in london. Even though they hadn't had sex, she still had a right to be mad. He knew that, but she hadn't been extremely mad then. Maybe she was afraid he would have left her. She soon got over that fear and decided to just be a bitch about it. She reminded him constantly, which was obviously having a completely opposite affect of what she was shooting for. He thought about Ellen and that night constantly.

It had been three hours since Ellen hadn't moved from the chair in the corner of her bedroom. She was going to clean it, even if that is what she hired the maid for. She turned on music, but she didn't make it very far. She sat in the chair after the 4th love song played on the radio. Now three hours later she starred at the way. She could still hear his voice telling her how much he wanted her. It gave her chills. She stirred in her chair, as her mind suddenly reverted back to London. She could almost feel his breath against her skin and suddenly she needed him. She needed to her his voice, she needed to touch him. How had she walked away before with so little emotion. She was in love with him, he knew it, she knew it, so why the hell couldnt she admit him. "I want you," his voice so real and warm. "Hi," this time twice as real and sending extra beats to her heart and then again "Ellen," god that sounded weirdly real. She needed him, "Ellen are you okay?" this time she looked up. There he stood, his hair slightly wild, curls falling onto his forehead and over his ears. He looked worried, and somehow all she could do when she saw him standing there was smile.

"Hi," she said

"Hi," he said walking to the corner of her bed in sitting down. He looked at her for a second, they exchanged a knowing look. He sighed, "What are we going to do," His words were smooth, and carried no hidden pressure, almost if he did not expect an answer. With a simple glance, he trapped her eyes in his. She felt her breath shallow, she inhaled, and let her air nervously trickle out of her nose.

"Stop pretending," she answered his question in a sweet whisper.

He brushed his hand over hers, she entangled their fingers. She was afraid to sit next to him on the bed, she feared she wouldn't be able to control herself. So they stayed where they were, each with one arm extended, and a hand connecting somewhere in between them. Almost as if it symbolized their lives colliding. If it hadn't been for a series of events, and answered prayers, the would have never met. He had been a sheltered country boy from Maine and she had been the girl from Boston, who learned too soon in life, that everything wasn't always beautiful. And yet here in this town of envy and sin, their lives were brought together.

The longer they sat their, the more lost they looked. He suddenly stood and pulled her into his arms. She slid her head under his chin and rested there. She felt so safe, so sure that life was suppose to be this way. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against him.

"Are you okay?" he spoke softly into her ear. She pulled away from him.

"What if we are making a mistake," the nerves started to get the best of her. "What if your in love with Meredith Grey and not me,"

"Who, in there right mind would be in love with Meredith Grey instead of you," he laughed, but she remained serious.

"What if we are caught up in a storyline? What if we are pretending that we are pretending?" She mad a confused look at her own comment. Now she was getting frustrated. " Jesus I don't know what I am trying to say. What if we only think we love each other because we live this perfect on screen life?"

"First of all have you ever watched our show in your life? Our characters live anything but a perfect life. Ellen I'm not an idiot, We've acted before we met and it's never been this real," he shrugged. "I'm in love with you,"

"How can you be so calm when you say that," she shrieked.

"Because its the truth,"

"But you're married, you have a family, I'm engaged. This shouldn't be happening," she yelled.

"But it is," he said again calmly. Why was he suddenly the voice of reason? She had always been the one to bitch at him and tell him to stop whining. She was always the one who didn't care much about anything. She wanted to be angry at him for stating it so simply. But when it came down to it, he was exactly right. There was no taking back the way they felt now, they had both said too much.

Her eyes soften, she exhaled and felt herself give in to the fight. "Kiss me," she whispered. He looked at her and smiled, surprised but relived by her demand. He touched her cheek and pull her lips closer to his. He breathed their for a second. His warm breathe sent tingles down her chin. She closed her eyes, as he tenderly kissed her lips. The kiss slowly started to get more passionate, as his warm tongue touched hers. She felt herself begin to cross the line, the line between just a kiss and not being able to stop the progression of the kiss. She pulled away from him. "Okay," she exhaled. "That's good," she laughed looking at him.

"Do you want to have dinner with me Ellen Pompeo," he smiled. "Tomorrow night,"

"Where could we possibly have dinner," she laughed. "I think the paparazzi would get a picture of us even if we were in the moon,"

"Yes, but they are not allowed in our trailer," He smirked playfully.

"Tomorrow," she smiled as she showed him out. He kissed her quickly and left. She shut to door behind him and leaned against him. She slid down until her hands touched the cold tile. She knew that she should be doing this, she knew it was wrong. She knew it would probably get them in a lot of trouble. But all she could do was smile. She smiled as she bumped the back of her head slowly against the door, trying to relieve her stress. Or at least the stress she thought should be there.

Patrick sat on the couch, reading through his script again, the room was silent except for the background noise of the television. As he started to read a scene between Derek and Meredith, he suddenly could not concentrate. Dinner had to be special, how could he make it the most amazing date she had ever been on?

"Hey Eric," Patrick shouted as Eric walked out of his trailer. Eric looked over and nodded, as if to say 'I'm coming,'

"Hey," Eric squeezed Patrick's shoulder.

"Question," Patrick said smoothly.

"Yes," Eric responded.

"When you want to impress your wife with dinner at home. What do you do?" he almost laughed as he said it.

"Pizza," Eric laughed. "Things must be good at home I take it?"

"Yah, fine," he said his face suddenly dropping.

"Just fine,"

"Fine,"

"Really because that smile of yours tells quite a different story," he laughed. Patrick instantly become embarrassed, even a little guilty. His smile had nothing to do with his wife or even his three beautiful children. It was Ellen who made him smile like this. Eric noticed his change of expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Patrick said convincingly.

"Right, Okay," Eric said giving him a weird face.

"Hi," Ellen popped up behind up Patrick. He turned to see her, his smile immediately restored. Patrick reached to hug her, but stopped himself. He hoped Eric hadn't seen his struggle, but he had. Questions started to run through Eric's mind. No, he thought, that's insane.

"I'll See you guys in a few minutes," he said excusing himself.

They both ignored him, caught in each others eyes. "So," Ellen said playfully.

"So," Patrick responded.

"Are we still having dinner tonight," she asked with a slightly childish tone.

"Nah, I changed my mind," He smiled. "Yes, we are having dinner,"

"Okay Good," She smiled brightly. The glow in her eyes seemed to look right through him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He suddenly felt the tension between them build up, he wanted so badly to kiss her. "We should go," he cleared his throat and broke eye contact. She smiled watching him struggle.

"We should," she spoke softly, with a hint of mischief in her tone. He gave her a look. She wasn't sure how he managed to fit, I want you, I need you, don't tempt me, we can't do this right now, lets go to work, all in one face but he did it just the same. She shook her head and laughed "Okay," she said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He placed his hand on her lower back, and guided her in front of him. He smiled, because it was the first time he realized why he was doing this. He felt the need to protect her. If he could see her while she walked, she was some how safer, but it was not only that. Placing his hand on her back, much like the times he cupped her knee with his hand, it was safe for him. He wasn't touching her inappropriately. It was completely appropriate to the naked eye, but it was still touching her and that is what matter. How had he not let himself notice, all this time, how badly he needed to touch her.

Patrick had some how managed to sneak away from the set early and now Ellen now frantically searched for him. He was suppose to be on The Joe's set filming a scene, but she had looked there. And she had looked in all of OR sets, even the cafeteria, the never film in there. It hadn't crossed her mind to look in their trailer until after she looked in the on call rooms. Who the hell would he be filming with in the on call rooms? What and idiotic place to look she thought to herself as she walked to her trailer. It looked dark, she thought observing from a distance. As she got closer she could see a small amout of light, seeping through the blinds. She opened the door.

There he sat at a candle lit table, she smiled. He stood immediately, he stroked her arm and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he returned the smile with only his eyes.

"This is... amazing. When did you do this?" She said sitting at the table and looking up to him in aw little girl.

"Over lunch," he said as he began to open a bottle of wine. "Wine?" he asked.

"Yes, a little," she signalled with her fingers. "Pizza and wine. I don't think I have ever had that," she laughed.

"I didn't have much time so," she cut him off.

"It's perfect," she stroked his arm. He handed her the wine. She sipped it. He sat down next to her and handed her a piece of pizza.

"How was your day," he asked softly. It almost took her by surprise, Chris didn't ask her often. He was too busy complaining about his day, to worry about hers.

"It was okay," She smiled. "But its great now," she said as she bit a piece of pizza.

An hour and a half later, half the pizza was gone along with half the bottle of wine. Ellen now laid in Patrick's arms on the couch. The wine was begining to get to her head and she was starting to slur her words slightly. Patrick wasn't quite to that point yet, but he was very relaxed. He was starting to say things that he normally wouldn't say, not that they weren't true. He just normally wouldn't be bold enough to say them.

"You wanna know something completely ridiculous?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm," she said softly.

"That movie I filmed, Enchanted. It made me believe in fairytales again. Maybe we are suppose to be happy. Maybe their is true love," he looked at her. "Even if we don't find it at the right time," he said softly.

"Maybe we find it at exactly the right time and we just don't want to except it," her eyes suddenly got caught in his.

"She reminded me of you, you know. Amy I mean. Little soft spoken. Well shes a little more princessy," he laughed. "But she is still a bit like you," Ellen leaned into him, he ran his thumb along her chin. "You're Beautiful," he mumbled softly. She kissed his lips. He slipped his warm tongue in her mouth as he ran his hand up and down her back.

She pulled away breathlessly. They both knew what they wanted. "We aren't going to do this," she said firmly. "Not yet,"

"I know, but when we do. It will be perfect." he smiled. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm not done kissing you," Ellen started laughing as he started to kiss her again. 10 minutes later, they both came up for air.

She looked at him for a second, a little confused. "What am I doing with you," she said softly grinning.

"I don't know," he laughed. They sat there silently for a minute, contemplating the mess the had gotten themselves into. She looked at him, her face unexpectedly filled with fear.

"What are we going to do," her voice trembled.

He looked at her tenderly and for the first time had an answer. "I'm going to leave her," it wasn't completely pain free, but it wasn't as painfull as he expected it to be.

"Patrick," she sighed his name. "Don't do that for me,"

"El it's not about you. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me because I don't think I could do it. I don't think I could wake up every morning for the rest of my life with someone else in my bed. I don't want to kiss anyone but you. I want to have sex with you and not feel guilty about it. I'm in love with you," he took a breath. "I'm going to do it before the Emmy's,"

"Patrick, the Emmy's are next weekend," she said shocked.

"I know that," he shrugged. Her eyes widened. "Ellen, it needs to be over. I don't want to be a cheater and I want to be with you, and with those two statements together, it needs to be over."

"Okay," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen stood in Michael Kors, gowns being brought to her side by the racks, she could not concentrate. All she could think about was Patrick. How was he going to end it with Jill? What would he say? How was she going to react? That was a dumb question, Jill was going to flip out. That was no secret.

"I don't like that one," Ellen shooed away one of the workers. Another was brought up, "No," Ellen said with attitude. She cringed realizing that she was being a little bitchy. "I'm sorry... It's just this night is really important. I want to look perfect,"

"No, Miss Pompeo, you are fine. I understand completely,"

3 hours later Ellen had chosen a simple black dress. It had a thin belt around the waist with a tiny gold buckle. As she walked out she picked up her phone and dialed a missed call.

"Hi," she said, her voice filled with childish excitement.

"Hi," he returned in the same tone. It was Wednesday nearly a week had passed since there dinner date. In the past few days, it was becoming less and less unusual for them to spend their hours apart on the phone with each other.

"Guess what I just did," she said still excited.

"What?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Picked out my dress for the Emmy's," she practically jumped up and down. God why was she like this when she was around him. Such a child, she was so... so... Happy, finished the thought.

"What does it look like?" he asked

"I'm not telling you," she played

"Okay," he laughed. Suddenly Jill walked through the front door. "Okay Eric, I'll be there at 7, for drinks,"

"What...Ohh," she caught on."Your coming to my house?'' she asked still slightly confused.

"Yes," he said needing to get off the phone.

"Okay," she shrugged, even though he could not see her.

"Seven it is, see you later Eric," he said trying desperately to sound like it was the truth. He hung up.

"Eric?" Jill asked with a raise of her eye brow.

"Yah, We are going for drinks if that's okay with you?" he tried to make it should like a question but at the same time he made sure she knew he didnt need her approval

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" She said with attitude.

"Yah, but we were plan on crashing in the trailer, if that's okay. It's kind of a guys night thing," he said firmly. God he was getting good at lying. He took a deep breath and refused to let himself feel guilty.

"Oh Right, I suppose that's fine," she said as if she was his mother.

"I'm going to shower," he said, though she was no longer listening.

Ellen opened her front door, Patrick stood there and smiled. She shook her head at him.

"What?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing," she smiled letting him in.

"I really need alcohol," he said falling to the couch.

"What's wrong with you ?" she asked sitting next to him

"I just need a drink," Ellen walked into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of vodka. She set it on the table. She pulled a deck of cards from a drawer. They sat together, playing cards, and drinking and talking. It was the most relaxing time they both had in a while. Hours past and they hadn't moved from their original spots.

"Bingo," Ellen slurred. "Or... wait... What are we playing again?" she asked. Patrick laughed.

"You're drunk," he said his eye lids heavy.

"Am not," she pouted.

"Are too," he shook his head.

"Nu uh," she pouted again.

"Ya huh," he laughed.

"Shut up you are too," she said.

"No im perflectly fline... fine," he made a weird face. "Okay your right I am,"

"Told you... What are we going to play now," she asked.

He got a devilish look in his eye. "Poker," he laughed.

She laughed. "If ywu wanned me naked all you hava to do is ask," She slurred. He took a second to observe her tiny little body and then his eyes froze over her eyes. The desire seemed to draw them together, until their lips met passionately. She pulled him closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt so good to touch him. She leaned back onto the bed, pulling him on top of her. She reached and lifted his shirt over his head. Her desire for him became stronger as she ran her hands down his chest and turned to kiss his neck.

He pulled her pants down her fragile legs. Lifting her shirt to kiss her stomach. He wanted to kiss every part of her. It didn't feel like the first time that they were doing this. If felt as if they had done it hundreds of times and like they would do it forever. He kissed up her stomach, inching the shirt up as he went. He made it to her chest and pulled it over her head. He pushed his hands underneath her and unhooked her bra, he brushed his hands across her shoulders and down her arms, catching the bra straps with his thumbs and pulling it off. He kissed down her neck and across her breasts. She tugged at the buckle of his pants. she undid it and unbuttoned his pants and slid her hands inside. She massaged him until she felt him get hard in her hands. He pushed her thong to the side and slowly started fingering her. She moaned softly. He pulled her thong off the rest of the way and ran his tongue down her stomach and then circled her clit a few times with his tongue. She moaned and pulled off his pants and pulled his hips closer to her. He knew she was ready and slowly guided himself inside. He thrust back and forth slowly and then faster, she moaned again. He pulled out once slowly and then pushed back in, deeper. He let out a moan and then collapsed next to her. She laid there for almost 20 minutes catching her breath. She turned to look at him, she was dazzled by his eyes. She smiled softly, he sighed and stroked her hair tenderly. Her eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep.

The morning light glittered innocently through the window, but sin filled the room. A warm hand brushed Ellen's naked stomach and she awoke. Her eyes blinked open a few times before she could see. She glanced to the side of the bed and shrieked "Oh my god,"

Patrick jumped as her shriek echoed in his ears. "We-," he couldn't bring himself to finish it.

"We had sex," she yelled frantically.

"Ellen," he tried to comfort her. She pulled away quickly as if it were a sin to be sitting there on the bed next to him. She wrapped herself in the sheets.

"No, stop it, we had sex," Her eyes started to tear up.

"It doesn't matter, its over. My marriage is over," He wasn't quite sure what else he could say.

"We were going to wait until... until Jesus i don't know. You are my co-star, we are having an affair... this is complicated. I didn't want things to be complicated,"

"Ellen, the timing is off, I understand that. But its going to be complicated no matter what. Whether we waited until after I was divorced or not. Everyone is going to know that we had feelings before,"

"We were drunk. And you... you," she started he cut her off.

"I what?" he asked getting a little defensive.

"Nothing," she said softly.

"So you are blaming this on me?" he asked angered.

"Patrick you came to my house at 9 o'clock at night and asked for a drink. You told your wife you were sleeping in your trailer. You saw this coming,"

"Jesus Ellen, Yeah... that was the plan. Go to Ellen's, get smashed and get in her pants. What are we like 16 years old? I didn't plan this anymore than you did. I just wanted to be near you," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she smiled coming to sit on the bed again. "I just wanted this to be different," she plopped down next to him. "Everything we do is not supposed to happen, we have really , really bad timing and i just wanted this to be the right timing."

"And you know... maybe our timings not off. Maybe all of this was supposed to happen right now," he said sofly reaching his hand to her bare shoulder and pulling her into his arm. She rested her head softly on his shoulder.

"Everythingsgoing to be okay," she meant to state it, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Everythings going to be okay," he repeated softly, as he kissed the top of her head.

Ellen was cheerier than usual on the morning of the Emmy's and only she and Patrick knew why. Today was the day. The day he would end things with Jill. They both knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell her before she had to go to the awards show but he was going to do it anyway. He had to. After what happened last weekend, he knew it would happen again if he didnt end things with Jill now. He didnt want to be a cheater. Chris walked into the living room and found Ellen completely dressed and ready to go. "You look good," was all he could manage to say. His eyes shifted to her hands. "Where's your ring?" he asked.

Damn he noticed, she thought. She struggeled to find something to say. "Oh it didn't match the jewelery soo..." she didnt finish.

"Right," he said half pissed off. She ingored it. She stared at him for a second, all dressed up but not even the least bit excited for her.

"Are we ready?" her voice lifted with childish excitement.

"Yah, I guess," he said without emotion.

Patrick walked into the room, where the make up artist was finishing Jill's make up.

"Jill, Can we talk for a second," his voice shaky.

"I'm a little busy," she said not looking away from the make up artist.

"It's kind of important," he admitted.

"Well it's gonna have to wait 10 minutes," she said coldly.

"Jesus, Jillian," he stormed out of the room.

He looked at his watch. He was already almost late. He would miss the interviews and pictures, he was sure he would probably get in trouble for that.

"This one over here sneak up on me looking fantastic," Ellen smiled at the interviewers compliment. "Who are you wearing?"

"Uh my boyfriend Michael Kors," she joked.

"Your boyfriend?" the interviewer laughed. "Last I checked you were engaged so?"

"Yah I have a fiance and a boyfriend," Ellen joked and then realized that she probably shouldnt have said that, because it was really quite true.

"You are a very smart girl," the interviewer said. "No who did your jewelery?"

"ah It's Fred Laytin," Ellen confirmed. She watched the interviewers eyes catch her ring-less finger. Shit

"Now I don't want to start rumors but there is no engagement ring and I know you are engaged,"

She started to struggle. "I know I am engaged but it didn't match my other jewelry so I took it off," her voice sounding pained by the question. Now she needed to go on and on about the wedding and how in love they were to counter act the trouble she had caused. She should have just worn the stupid ring.

Patrick tapped his foot as he waited for Jill in the kitchen. She walked down the stairs, he smiled. "You look beautiful," he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled. "We should go," she looked to the clock.

"I guess, we are a little late already," he gave up the fact that he was going to tell her anything today.

"At least now I don't have to watch you take pictures, pressed against Ellen," she laughed devilishly.

"This is not the time Jill," he said opening the front door.

"Oh isn't it? I thought you had something important to talk to me about?" she said coldly and walked out the front door. He followed her.

"Yes, but it had nothing to do with Ellen," he got into the car. She followed.

"Or did it," Jill raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know what it was about?" he raised his voice.

"Oh please inform me," she said sarcastically.

"This right here," he pointed. "I'm sick of it,"

"I'm sick of it," she yelled. "I'm sick of having to be a bitch to get your attention! You work 16 hour days and when you don't you go out and party with your cast or do god knows what with Ellen Pompeo," she yelled. Usually her words were just annoying and reminded him of how much he wish he was doing god knows what with Ellen. But today her words held truth and the stung his ears.

"Whatever Jill, that's a great excuse," he shrugged moving away from her.

"We are here," the driver announced in the front. His assistant opened up his door and Jill got out. He put his sunglasses on.

"Now smile and act like nothing happened. Because that's what you do best," Jill faked a smile. He gave her a dirty look.

They walked the red carpet, Today the screams of the fans hurt his ears a little. He shouldn't be here. He should be yelling all the reasons why he wanted a divorce at Jill. He knew Ellen would be hurt when she found out he hadn't ended it. He walked into the theater. Someone escorted them to their seats. Ellen looked away from Sandra who she had been talking to. Her eyes met with Patrick's eyes, and then her eyes shifted to Jill. Her chest started to ache. It wasn't that she couldn't have him, it was that they had sex. They were having an affair, or they had an affair, she wasn't sure what it was. It would have been okay if he ended it now, but he hadn't and that made her the other women.

She watched Jill excuse herself to the bathroom, instantly she found Patrick at her side. He pulled her arm softly, "Can we talk," he asked.

She cleared her throat, "Let's not do this right now," she said softly. He walked out without her but he turned and smiled. She looked to Chris who was in a deep conversation with Eric. She followed Patrick out.

"I couldn't do it," he exhaled.

"Was it about the sex Patrick?" she asked flat out. "Now that we had sex you don't want me anymore,"

"No, Ellen and I can't believe youa are asking me that. You know me better than. It wasn't about the sex. I mean you are good, but not that good."

"This is a joke to you. Everything is a joke to you." she raised her voice a little.

"It's not a joke to me but I hate being mad at you. I dont want to be mad at you,"

"Well I'm mad at you!" she yelled.

"You should be," he sighed. "I should have done it. But I just couldn't," he exhaled.

"You're never going to be able to," her voice slightly angery but more emotional.

"No, I'm going to," he tried to convince her his voice sounding desperate.

"Please take your seats," Someone asked them. She gave him a look, a look of disappointment and desire and then she walked away.

The night had been long, she was hurt, even though she didn't want to admit it. Even though she should be the one feeling sorry for Jill. She was too busy hating her to feel sorry for her. After the Emmy's her and Chris had gone to the ET after party. She had hoped that they would run into Patrick and Jill, but they didn't instead she did an interview where she talked about her and Chris's sex life. It really killed two birds with one stone. It pissed Chris off and she knew that Patrick would tune in later and it would piss him off too.

She sat at a table in the corner of the crowded room as Chris socialized with all the people he normally did. She didn't feel like being social tonight. She felt like staring into her martini and counting all the ways she completely fucked up her life. A reminder of her biggest fuck up, vibrated on the table. Though she wasn't looking directly at it she could see "Paddy" on the caller id of her cell phone. She pushed it off the table, and it bounced onto the cushion of the chair next to her. It stopped vibrating, shit she had answered it. She picked it up, "Hello," she said slightly annoyed and slightly relieved.

"I want to see you," he slurred.

"You are drunk," she insisted, now fully annoyed. "Where is your wife,"

"In the mathroom. Bathroom. I mean Bathroom," he cleared his throat.

"How did you get this drunk and such a short amount of time?" she asked.

"I am skilled, Ms. Pompeo, I am skilled," he laughed.

"Where are you?" she asked curiously.

"Some Party," he responded. As he did, she watched a familiar looking women step out of the bathroom. She hadn't turned around but Ellen, was almost 100 percent positive that she knew who she was.

"What Party?" Ellen's voice got a little more intense.

"I don't know. EP," he laughed. "EP that's your initials. I meant ET," he clarified. "EP, can I call you EP from now on," She got a little confused.

"Patrick focus," she raised her voice a little. The women that she had been looking at turned around as she herself thought she heard a familiar name. She smiled fakely. "Ellen," she nodded. Patrick could hear Jill's voice. Ellen, didn't take the phone from her ear. "Jill," Ellen smiled nervously.

"Was that Jill?" he asked a little scared himself and then he lost himself again. "What is she doing at your party,"

"We are at the same party," she stated.

"You and Jill?"

"Me and you. You idiot," she was extremely annoyed.

"We are!" he sounded excited. "Where are you," he stood up. She didn't seem him stand up but she knew that he would.

"Sit down, and get off the phone," she started. "Your wife is going to..." she suddenly heard Jill's voice.

"Tell Ellen, that the reason she does not win any awards is because she can't act," Ellen swallowed hard as she heard Jill.

"I wasn't, it wasn't Ellen," Patrick slurred.

"And Neither can you," Jill shook her head. "I'm going home. Just go... fuck her," Jill picked up her clutch and the keys to the car and walked away.

Patrick came out of his drunken state for a moment. Ellen sat stunned on the other line. He didn't pick up the phone until he was absolutely sure Jill was gone.

"Did you hear all of that?" Patrick asked into the phone.

"She knows," Ellen stated plainly, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No she doesn't know. She's always like that," Though it sounded as if he wasn't serious, Ellen knew that he was.

"I'm sorry, Patrick," she said softly.

"It's not your fault," he responded. He hesitated for a second, "Where are you," he asked her.

"In the other room," she answered him softly.

"Come, see me," he said innocently.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she sighed heavily, her eyes drifting to the ground.

"What does it matter?" he said bitterly. "Everyone is drunk, no one is going to remember any of this tomorrow anyway,"

"Well I'm not drunk," she laughed.

"Not yet," he specified. She laughed again. She suddenly got a tingle in her stomach, it sent chills down her back. She looked up.

"Maybe I'll just come to you," he smiled. She still had the phone in her hand. She hung it up.

"Do you ever listen?" she asked playfully.

"Not when the rules are worth breaking," he said smoothly.

"You sound like you have been rehearsing your lines too much," she laughed.

"Ouchh," he said faking that he was hurt.

"Oh be quiet," she swatted. He sat down across the table from her.

"Where's your fiance?" he asked looking around the room. She gave him a dirty look.

"Did you have to ruin the moment?" she commented rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't ruining the moment," he looked around the room quickly and grabbed Ellen's hand. Pulling her into the empty hallway.

"What, what are you doing?" she said confused.

"This," he kissed her lips softly. She pulled away, wanting desperately to be angry. She shook her head lightly and smiled.

"I hate you," she said softly and kissed him just long enough to leave him wanting more. It felt dangerous to kiss him there, where so many people could walk in at any second. She walked away.

"Goodnight, Patrick," she said teasingly without looking back.

"Yah ya Goodnight Ellen," his voice sounding cheerfully tortured. She turned the corner of the other room still enchanted by Patrick's presence, she ran directly into Chris.

"Oh," she was startled. "Chris,"

"Are you ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah," she answered smoothly.

Just a few hours later, Ellen sat tapping her hand nervously against Patrick's couch. She had been anxious to get there this morning. It was an hour before her call time, Patrick wouldn't be here for a another 20 minutes. But She had something to say and she wanted to say it right. She didn't want to back down and not say what she was feeling. Ellen heard a voice from outside the trailer, Patrick's voice. He was early. "Thank god," she sighed to herself. Seconds later he walked through the door.

"Hi," he said happily but with a touch of a hang over in his eyes.

"Hi," she said seriously. "Can we talk for a second,"

"Yah," he said a little nervous. He barely sat when she began talking.

"Look, I have been being ridiculous. I don't know what has come over me. I just... we were nothing and then we were something and I don't want us to be nothing again Patrick," she sighed. "But this is complicated and I understand that. You are married. You have children, that's not something you can just walk away from. If you say that you will walk away eventually, I believe you. I probably shouldn't but I do," Patrick grabbed her hand, she pulled it away. "I'm not finished. What I'm saying is, I get that it may be a little bit, before you tell her you are leaving her. It has to be the right moment. The Emmy's were definitely not the right moment, we both knew that. But I want you to know when you find the right moment, when you leave her. I'll still be here," her voice getting lightly emotional. "I'll wait for you," she ended in a soft tender tone. "Okay, now I'm done," she smiled.

"Ellen," he said softly.

"Huh," her voice venerable.

"I love you," he said tenderly. She looked to his eyes, hypnotized by them, once again.

"I love you," she kissed him.

"And I want you to know, that its going to be over," he promised pulling her into his arms.

It wasn't long until filming once again consumed their life. Things between them were going well, very well. They had both agreed that they would not have sex again until after the splits, they still slept next to each other on the 'its too late to make the drive home' nights. They kissed softly and slowly whenever possible and they were both slowly stepping away from there home responsibilities. Patrick was still spending time with his kids, but was slowly trying to let his wife know that he was done. It was now mid October and whispers of the writers strike were around every corner. Thus forcing there already packed schedule into extra over drive. Patrick and Ellen had not been home for a week, and though they enjoyed their time together they both missed sleeping on a real bed. But filming until 1 and having a call time at 630 made driving the hour home quite impossible if they wanted any sleep at all. With Halloween just around the corner Patrick hoped that he would be home in time to spend it with the kids. Especially being that this was most likely their last Halloween together as a family.

After listening to Jillian bitch for an hour over the phone about his real commitments and how he cared more about his job than his kids, he whined a little to people magazine. Saying that there was so much commitment that came with the job. Then he got mocked for whining. But it was the truth, he hadn't been home in a week and a half, and when he was home he was always going to some engagement for the show. Yes Greys made him a millionaire, and brought him out of his huge acting slump and made him one of the most famous men in Hollywood, but he was also just a regular guy. Who wanted to be home with his kids for Halloween.

"Patrick, its Halloween, Go home," she insisted.

"El we still have a scene to film," he said annoyed.

"It's just you and me," she said. "We are the only two in the scene," she gave him a face. "Go home, I don't care if we get in trouble. You need to spend this day with your kids," she walked to the table and grabbed her purse and then his keys, "Here," she handed him his keys, "We are leaving,"

He smiled, and stood there watching Ellen, She was this independent women, who didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought. Who was standing there wanting him to be with his family instead of her. God it made him love her more. She noticed he wasn't moving and he was smiling at her. "What?" she asked. He walked up to her kissed her and walked out of the door.

"Thank you," he smiled.

An hour later he pulled into his drive way. "Wow, you actually showed up," Jill said filling a bowl with candy.

"Jill," he sighed. "Let's not fight today," he touched her arm. She looked into his eyes, her face softened. For the first time in a long time Jill looked like the women he married. Guilt filled his stomach, he broke eye contact. She found his eyes again,

"Listen," she exhaled, obviously struggling to say whatever she had to say. "I'm sorry, that I have been a bitch. I just... I guess I'm not over the whole London thing. But I am going to get over, because it wasn't a big deal and I believe whatever you say did and didn't happen. So to show you that I am going to be the bigger person, I invited a few of your cast members over for our Halloween party tonight," she finished with the most genuine smile she could find.

Patrick was stunned and extremely guilt ridden. "Who did you invite," he said almost defensively. He smiled realize his tone of voice was not appropriate.

"Justin and his wife and kids, Eric and Rebbecca and their kids, and Ellen and Chris," She smiled. Patrick was suddenly fearful.

"Oh when did you do that? None of them mentioned anything to me today," Patrick tried to sound normal.

"I just called, like an hour ago. I talked to Rebbecca, and Keisha and Chris. They all said they would probably come," She finished

"Oh," he tried to sound uneffected but failed miserably.

"Damn it, Patrick," Jill started to flip. "I'm trying!" she yelled. "I'm trying to be the bigger person, I'm trying to make you happy"

"Jill," he stopped her, "Thank you," he smiled. "I'm going to go shower for the party okay?"

"Okay," she shrugged.

"This is going to be fun," he said convincingly as he kissed her head on the way up the stairs. As he walked up he repeated it under his breath, this time dripping with sarcasm.

"We're what?" Ellen shrieked as she was trying to brush her teeth.

"I told Jill we would go," Chris explained.

"Since when do yohand Gill talk," she said her mouth full of toothpaste.

"She called today, why are you making such a big deal out of this babe?"

_Babe_, she mocked in her head in a hateful tone. "I'm not," she wiped her mouth. "I'm just curious, What did you guys talk about?"

"She said, She invited us to her Halloween Party," Chris gave Ellen a face.

"That was nice of her, but we don't really need to go," Ellen insisted.

"No we should go. It will be fun. We're going," he insisted.

Ellen stepped out of their Range Rover in jeans and a simple black shirt. She was extremely nervous but had a odd feeling, almost an adreniline rush. Ellen's hand reached for the key board, her first instinct was to enter the code. She didn't even remember why she knew the code, it wasn't like she had spent the night there before. God had she even ever been here before? The old house, yes but this house no. If this was her first time here, than why did everything seem so damn familiar? She reached for the call button, her hand trembled.

"Babe? You okay," he noticed her trembling hand.

"Fine," she steadied her hand and pushed the button.

"Security," a deep voice said on the other side.

"Ellen Pompeo," she said into the mic. Beezzed, the gate opened. They walked to the front door, she knocked lightly. She could see Patrick on the other side of the glass, their eyes met.

"Patrick, What are you looking at?" Jill asked walking over next to him, to follow his glance. He was too caught in Ellen's eyes to even hear Jill's voice.

"Well, are you gonna get the door?" She said with a bitter tone of voice.

He wasn't quite sure how to greet her appropriately anymore. He had always just greeted her without thinking, there had been no reason to think. She was his friend, he hugged her and treated her accordingly. But now, now was different. Now she was more than a friend. He answered the door, and first reached to Chris's hand, over thinking every step f the way. "Chris, Thanks for coming," Chris shook his hand.

"Thanks for inviting us," Chris responded. Patrick reached for Ellen, his hand rested on her elbow. He leaned to hug her but withdrew prematurely as Ellen hesitated. Ellen then leaned in to hug him but when he did not reciprocate she withdrew. She settled with a squeeze of Patrick's elbow. Any outsider to this struggle could see the speciousness of it. Unknowingly to her, Ellen made things more obvious, by nervously hugging Jill.

"Hi Jill. Happy Halloween," Ellen said nervously cheerful. Chris followed her and greeted Jill too. Ellen turned to find Patrick behind her, they were both out of the view of everyone else.

"Happy Halloween?" he mouth mocking her. She gave him a face and swatted his arm.

The kids had there own play room set up down stairs, along with two nanny's of the Dempsey family and one from the Dane's and one from the Chamber family. The Little kids ate candy and watch Halloween movies as the adults were upstairs having a party of their own. The room was not as tense as it was an hour and a half before when they had all just arrived. In fact it was becoming very relaxed. Ellen's sipped her drink, as she made conversation with Rebbecca, whom she was growing quite fond of. Jill talked with Keisha as she also sipped her drink and Justin and Chris talked in one corner as Eric and Patrick went to the kitchen to refill their drinks.

Patrick was acting very strange. He was not getting as relaxed as everyone else, perhaps because he was not drinking as much as everyone else. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could just feel this strange uneasiness weighing over him waiting to burst into disaster at any second. It wasn't unnoticed by Eric.

"Are you feeling okay," Eric asked calmly.

"Yah, Fine," Patrick answered.

"You're a terrible liar," Eric laughed squeezing his shoulder.

"I just wasn't ready for this party that's all," Patrick confessed, drinking his entire glass of scotch and then refilling it and drinking it all again. He refilled it and twirled it softly and walked out into the living room where everyone was. It was in that moment that Patrick decided to let his guard down, everything would be fine.

There was something Patrick had realized ever sense he was a child, and maybe it wasn't just him who realized it, maybe it was everyone. It was that when you least expect it, when you set your guard down and say "I don't care anymore" something always happens. Whether it is good or bad, something happens. And things indeed started to happen an two hours later.

It was now nearly midnight and the children had all fallen asleep on the couch and the adultswere all completely smashed. Which was probably why Jill had sent Ellen to help Patrick get the appetizers from the kitchen. A mistake she would never have made if she was sobber. There were three big trays, Ellen had one in her hand Patrick on in his. " I can just come back for that one," Ellen mumbled.

"No I think I can get it," Patrick reached across Ellen to get it and when he had it in his hand he pulled back slightly. He suddenly realized that his body was against hers, their mouths inches apart. She exhaled and swallowed hard. Their eyes were locked together, the rest of the room seemed to disappear ina haze.

Out of no where there were other voices, "You know maybe we can just eat them at the table in her-," Jill's voice stopped instantly. She dramatically dropped her glass to the floor, it shattered. That was when she lost it.

"You know I tried to be the bigger person her," she yelled. It was easy to tell that it was a drunken yell. "I invite you into my home to be nice. To make my husband see that I have forgiven himand I knew that when he kissed a slut like you it was a mistake," At this point Chris had made his way into the kitchen. Ellen's breathing shallowed, she could feel the aching in her throat. She was never the person that didn't stand up for herself even if she was wrong, but this time she kept quiet.

"So you kiss my husband in my hotel room. You kiss him in my kitchen, and hell my beds upstairs why don't you just skip the whole fore-playing in the kitchen thing and just fuck him in my bed," She got in her face. Patrick set the tray down.

"Jill," he tried to keep her back a little.

"Of course, Defend her. Your slut," she yelled. "Ohh he has some pretty hot cars in the garage if that's your style," she yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris yelled, far beyond sober himself.

"Oh you didn't tell him?" Jill yelled giving Ellen a fake surprised look. "Well let me do the honors," Jill yelled again walking up to Chris, "When we were in London, I mistakenly let your whore of a fiance babysit,"

"Stop it Jill," Patrick yelled trying not to get emotional. Ellen swallowed hard and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Fuck you," Jill slurred. "Any way so I come home and find her in my husbands shirt, But noo they didn't have sex, He just took off all her clothes and made out with her," Jill mocked.

Chris shot Ellen a look of disgust and turned to walk away, she followed him out but by the time she had got out of the gate he had already left.

"Get out of my Fucking house," Jill yelled.

"You are so Fucking Drunk," he yelled in her face, "That you have no idea what the fuck you are doing. So sober up and maybe I'll come home tomorrow, Happy Fucking Halloween," he slammed the door on the way out. He pulled out of his driveway quickly. Not realizing he nearly ran over Ellen, he stopped.

"El, get in the car," he said softly as he noticed she was crying. She did slowly and sat in the front seat. He pulled away from his house. "Where's Chris?"

"He left," Ellen said threw tears.

"Do you want me to take you home," Patrick asked touching her hand with one hand and driving with the other.

"No," she said sniffling. There was a moment of silence for a second.

"Well, we certainly got ourselves into a mess this time," he exhaled.

"Yes, we did," Ellen agreed bitterly.

He leaned in to kiss her, she looked the other way. Her eyes filling with tears, "Ellen," He said softly reaching to touch her knee.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," the emotion building in her voice.

"Ellen," he said his voice shaky.

"No you don't understand. You go home tomorrow and your wife apologizes when she shouldn't because she's right about everything she says. But she apologizes because she's always a bitch and this time is just another time she let her anger get the best of her. But me, I have to go home and explain myself, and fix this by myself. And Jill is stuck with you. You are married but Chris and I aren't married. So tomorrow, I could go home to an empty house and be alone. And I'll just be the lonely actress who fell in love we her very married co-star. So don't 'Ellen' me when you don't know what the hell your talking about. Because with or without me you will be okay. So just don't,"

Patrick sat in silence for a moment, and gave her the distressed McDreamy look. It was one she was quite familiar with as she had seen it hundreds of times as Meredith Grey.

"Just drop me off at the end of the street," she shrugged and got out of the car without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

It had now been a week since that night, since she had talked to Patrick off set. Since she had talked to Chris, he wasn't home when she got there. He hadn't been home sense. She got an email a few days ago, saying that he needed a break, some time to think and he would be home soon. She was sitting on the couch when he walked through the door. He hugged her as if everything was okay. He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Look," he broke his cool. "I don't want to do this anymore," he said firmly. She was taken a back. "I don't want to wonder if you are going to leave me. You're committed but, sometimes it seems like your not all there. I don't care about whatever happened with you and Patrick. I don't even want to know. But I can't deal with it happening again. So we get married, next week, or I'm done. I don't want to be engaged anymore, I want to marry you,"

Ellen's eyes were filled with tears again, it seemed to be a common side effect of the recent events of her life. Now she was left with a choice. A choice that could change everything.

Patrick walked into his dark trailer, he was happy that they let him in, he thought maybe they wouldn't because of the strike. Sniffles, "Ellen," he said instantly reaching for the light.

"Don't turn on the light," she said softly. "I don't want you to see me like this," her voice filled with the emotion.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

" Sit down, I have to tell you something," she sighed breathing deep for a moment. She felt him sit next to her. "And you're not going to like it. But it's for the best," she took a long pause "I," her voice cracked as she started to speak. "I'm getting married next week,"

"It's for the best?" he yelled. "For the best?" he yelled it again "Best for who? Chris, Jillian, What about us Ellen. What about our plans?"

"Plans? You think that we had plans? Are you listening to yourself," she yelled. "The only plans we had were for me to wait patiently for you, while I drifted apart from the man that actually wants to be with me. And then you would eventually go back to your little family and I would go back to an empty house."

"Don't do it Ellen," he yelled this time his own voice cracking with emotion. "Don't marry him,"

"Why not?" She begged him to give her an answer, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why Not,"

"Because I'm in love with you," he yelled.

"Well I'm in love with you and you are already married. So tell me what the hell does it matter?" He turned away from her as she spoke. He ran his hands stress fully through his hair. He turned to walk away and then paced back.

"Will he make you Happy," he asked his voice soft and concerned now.

"He made me very happy," she hesitated. "Before,"

"Before What?" Patrick yelled again.

"Before I met you," Ellen returned the yell.

"You didn't answer the question," his voice full of resentment. "Will he make you happy,"

"Yes," she lied with a cry.

"Okay then," he broke into his soft, sensitive manner again. "Congratulations, Ellen. You deserve all the happiness you can have."

Ellen walked out of the court house in New York City, everything felt different. The air smelled different. The sun felt different against her skin. She couldn't place whether the feeling was good or bad. She convinced herself it was good. She was married. They spent the rest of the weekend attending basketball games and shopping. To her surprise, she was actually happy. It was a nice weekend and then again is that what the weekend you get married should be described as, Nice?

With the strike, when they got back to LA Ellen didn't have much to do. An event now and then, but for the most part her days were pretty boring. She hadn't seen Patrick, since before the wedding, though she thought of him often and the memories they made. She often reminded herself that with each passing day, they became more and more just that, memories. He was becoming part of her past, someone she had once fallen in love with. Those times seemed so far from now, though they were only weeks ago. She had been doing quite well with the whole marriage, no Patrick, no work, stuck in the house all day thing until now at this very moment when the alarm on her cell phone went off. She walked into the kitchen to pick it up. "Enchanted Premiere" it said underneath the flashing alarm. Butterflies hit her stomach, and for the first time since she walked into the court house in her simple black dress, she let herself realize what an awful mistake she had made.

From that moment on images of him filled her head. It was no longer happy comforting memories, they were saddening haunting memories. Memories that reminded her how big of a mistake she had made. A mistake that she could never take back and even if she did Patrick would never take her back. Things would never be the same. She ached to see him, to hear his voice. It was 11:30 pm, Chris had a business meeting and then was going out for a drink on Sunset with some of his new clients. Ellen threw on a baseball cap and left the house in her sweats. With her hair pulled back and she could have easily been mistaken for a teenager with her tiny figure.

The theater was practically empty, I guess people didn't take their kids to the movies at 12 am on a Wednesday night, or Thursday morning for that matter. A Thursday morning, she laughed lightly, she could almost hear Derek's Thursday morning speech. That was when everything was simple and only her and the thousands of what if's in her head knew that she loved Patrick. Now everything was complicated and painful. She was antsy, she wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore. Then suddenly there he was on the screen in front of her. His worried face and familiar voice instantly put her at ease. She got through most of the movie smiling, but as Patrick and Amy dance, as their original dates watched in pain, and the song so closed played. She felt her throat begin to ache and her eyes filled with tears, his voice and his face were no longer enough.

Patrick was sitting in his living room chair, flipping through a script that had been sent to him. He could see Jill messing with nail polish colors at the kitchen. She had mentioned briefly that she liked the movie. Tahlula had loved it, it made him happy that he had chosen to make it. He reverted to the script. The main character, Lucy, reminded him of Ellen, strong, independent, feisty. He wondered how she was. It had been a few weeks since the wedding now. Everyone new, especially because he had announced on good morning America that Ellen had told him that she was going to do it the week before. Part of him hoped that she would be so happy that she forgot he ever existed. Part of him hoped that she would call right now. His pocket vibrated suddenly, he jump. He made a confused face, Can't be he thought before looking at the caller id.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hi," Ellen said her voice so emotion, he could barely make out that she said hi.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly knowing.

"I don't know," she lied.

"Where are you?" he asked softly.

"In my car outside The Grove," she answered with a sniffle.

"What were you doing at the Grove," he asked.

"I went to see Enchanted," she cried mostly with sadness and with a hint of embarrassment. "Patrick I should have listened to you," she cried again. " I made a mistake," she felt relieved to say it out loud.

"We all make mistakes Ellen," he said comforting her.

"Why are you so damn nice?" she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ellen, You just didn't follow your heart, because it was more convenient to run from your feelings, god knows you and I and half the population of the world are guilty of that,"

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She whispered

"Because Jillian's in the next room," he whispered again.

"Oh," she said. "I will let you go than, Enchanted was, I can't even describe it. It was amazing. It was perfect,"

"Are you still at the Grove?" He asked curiously.

"Yah why," She asked confused.

"Don't move," he said anxiously. "I'm coming,"

She suddenly feared seeing him again. It was okay to ache for him, to want to be next to him. But when he was actually going to be there next to her, it scared the hell out of her.

It seem as if it were moments later his car pulled up next to hers. He picked up his phone, he couldn't risk getting into her car. It was a public place, there was most definitely paparazzi hiding around every corner.

"I want to be with you tonight," he said desperately hoping she wouldn't object.

"Patrick, Chris is at home," she explained.

"I didn't say I wanted to go home," he said knowing exactly what he wanted. "Let's go to the Beverly Hilton, I know it sounds like this is for sex, but it isn't. I just…I want to be near you tonight. Even if this is the last night that this can ever happen, I want to be near you.

Though it was only hours it felt like days since she had talked to him. Perhaps it was because it had been days since she had seen him. She felt as if the world had been take off her shoulders as he walked through her door.

He starred at her for a moment, standing there in a simple cotton dress. And Suddenly couldn't take another minute without touching her, he locked her in an embrace. He held her there for what seemed liked forever. Taking in the smell of her hair and the feel of the way she fit into his arms. The warmth of her hand against his. She looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him. She dangled there for a moment, drifting closer and further away from his lips. Contemplating, right from wrong, what was truly right and what felt right. And then, he kissed her first and all rational thought went out the window. She kissed him back, slowly at first but rapidly growing more passionate. He had missed kissing her warm lips. She kissed him hard pushing him to the other side of the room. He couldn't get enough of her. He slid his hands under her cotton dress and then along her soft warm legs until he could feel the line of her underwear. He slowly slid them down the sides of her legs. She didn't care. They were making love slowly, and carefully. They wanted to make it memorable, everything in her said it was the last time. But it didn't feel like good bye sex, it felt like a new beginning.

She pulled him closer wrapping her legs around him, kissing him harder and grabbing at the back of his shirt. He took a step away still kissing her as he slipped out of his shirt. He lifted he up turning her slightly and slowly guided his way inside of her. Her body jolted backwards as he kissed down her neck and chest, caressing her hair with his hands. He picked her up one last time and let himself go deeper inside of her before he laid her down on the bed.

Hours later, she fell asleep in his arms. The feeling of his heart beat on her back, or was it her heart beat. They seemed to mesh together to make one solid beat. Almost as if it was always suppose to be that way and their single heart beat, hummed her to sleep.

The moon light streamed throught the hotel window onto them like a spotlight.

"The moon is beautiful," she said softly.

"Very," he replied tenderly in only a way he could.

And that was the last time, last time she talked to him, last time she touched him. Last time saw his face. Christmas had come and gone and still nothing. She thought of him often. But it was a distant thought, almost like she thought of herself with him in alternate universe. At the same time as it was distant it felt so close. She could almost feel him. But there was something about the whole mess that surprised her, without him life went on. She woke up every morning to the bright sunshine in the Los Angeles sky. Life went on, without Patrick, without Grey's. She still breathed in and out. She still smiled, less often then she did with him but her smile was still working. Truthfully in the month and a half that she had gone without seeing him, she was doing quite well.

She walked into Starbucks and stood in line for a moment with quite a big line in front of her she stepped out and went to the bathroom. She looked at a strange flyer on the ground "Most of the time when you least expect it life likes to play little tricks on you." It was for some kind of concert, it must have been lyrics to their song. She shook her head in quiet confusion and carried on. As she turned the hall to the bathroom, she practically walked into a man turning to exit. His coffee spilled.

"Shit," She said looking down at the coffee that drenched her shirt.

"I'm Sorry," he said not looking at her and picking up the cup off the floor. His voice was familiar and instantly sent chills down her spine. There had to be 70 different Starbucks in LA and some how she looked up to find the only man she wanted to avoid. Maybe it wasn't that she wanted to avoid him, maybe she needed to avoid him.

"Patrick," she said softly waiting for him to look up at her.

"Hi," he was surprised to see her. He didn't hesitate he just hugged her. It didn't hit him until she was in his arms that he probably shouldn't have hugged her. She was surprised and didn't return the hug for a minute. Until she was overwhelmed by how good it felt to be near him again. She wrapped her arms around him and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. He turned to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly.

"Yah, I'm fine, I don't what's wrong with me I have been so emotional lately," she laughed instantly embarrassed.

"Who are you here with?" he asked.

"I'm by myself, I was having a caffeine craving," She smiled, "Who are you here with?"

"Eric," he smiled.

"Really?" she smiled. "You want to join us?"

"No I don't want to interrupt your guy bonding whatever," she laughed.

"Please, interrupt," he smiled he said walking a little.

"Ellen," Eric said giving her a friendly hug. "It's been a while,"

"I know it's like we don't work anymore," she laughed. "How've you been?"

"Great," he flashed his very white smile.

"How's Rebbecca, I haven't talked to her in a while either,"

"She's good too," he said knowing better enough not to ask her about Chris. "Are you going to join us," he asked pointing to a table outside.

"Nah, I should probably get going," Ellen said hesitantly.

"Come on," Patrick insisted.

"Yah, it will be like Seattle Grace, except smaller and less like a hospital" Eric Laughed.

The three of them sat around the table in the bright sunlight. Ellen flipped her sunglasses over her eyes.

"So when do you think we are going to get back to work," she asked.

"God, hopefully soon," Eric said.

"Definitely before February, I bet," Patrick stated.

"Yah-" Ellen stopped with the sound of People behind them talking.

"Oh my god! That's McSteamy!" the girl yelled.

"And McDreamy," the other yelled neither girl could see Ellen because she was facing the other direction.

"Here it comes," Ellen laughed. "You know it really is a bad idea to have both of you in one place. You will give the women a heart attack as the pass by," she laughed again.

Patrick ignored it, too caught up by staring at Ellen.

"You look different," he smiled.

"Different how?" she asked confused.

"I don't know," he said enchanted by her.

"Well thanks? I think?" she said a little freaked out by him. Eric laughed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dempsey, Mr. Dane, could we get a picture with you?" the Two girls asked. Ellen turned. "Oh my god," the girls mouth fell open. "You're Ellen Pompeo," Ellen laughed.

"Here get in with them, I'll take the picture," Ellen smiled.

"Okay," the girls smiled, "Thanks so much," she pointed to the camera, "You just press right there," Ellen took the picture.

"It was nice meeting you girls," Patrick said.

"Could you take one of us with Mrs Pompeo or Ivery?" the girl made an oops face. "Your Ivery now I'm sorry,"

"Oh god please, Pompeo's fine," she laughed with an obvious disgust by her knew last name. The girls exchanged a look, Ellen caught it. She smirked and suddenly wondered if everyone knew. She smiled as Patrick took there picture.

"Well that was fun," Eric said as they walked away.

"Yah except we have to leave before people start lining up," Ellen laughed.

"Wow, You're not full of yourself or anything." Patrick laughed. Ellen swatted him.

"We should do this again," Eric smiled.

"We should," Patrick agreed looking at Ellen.

"What makes you two think I want to hang out with you." She laughed.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Patrick joked.

"Fine," she gave in.

"Next week?" Eric asked her.

"Yah, that's good," Ellen agreed.

Eric gave a wave and walked down the stairs to his car.

"Did you set this up?" Ellen asked with a smile.

"Nope," he smiled. "Sometimes things that aren't suppose to happen, happen anyway." He shrugged. "I'd call it fate," he smiled.

"Or coincidence." Ellen ruined it.

"You just keep telling yourself that Ellen Pompeo," he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Ellen spent the rest of the day and night thinking about that statement. But the next morning it was the last thing on her mind. She walked into the kitchen and went to grab a glass of orange juice, its strong acidy smell went straight to her stomache. She couldn't even make it to the bathroom. She threw up right in the sink. She suddenly felt dizzy. She went and sat on the couch. She fell asleep and woke up to her cell phone ringing. It was Rebecca.

"Hello," she answered.

"You sound like shit," Rebecca said.

"Well good morning to you too, and for your information I woke up today with the flu," Ellen complained.

"Awwe I'm sorry, Let me bring you some soup," She said.

"No you don't have to do that,"

"Ellen it won't be that hard. I won't even make the soup myself," Rebbecca laughed. "And I really need to get out of this house, Eric is driving me crazy,"

Ellen laughed. "Okay,"

"See you soon," Rebbecca said.

An hour later Rebbecca Gayheart Dane walked through her front door. "Hello," she shouted.

"In here," Ellen shouted back from the kitchen. Rebbecca walked in and found Ellen eating the ice cream out of the gallon. She gave her a weird face.

"I thought you were sick," Rebbecca asked sitting the soup on the counter.

"I was, I am, I don't know I think it was something I ate," Ellen said opening the refrigerator, reaching for the pickles. "I hate pickles but these look really good right now,"

"Jesus are you pregnant," Rebbecca said nonchalantly drinking her coke.

"Why would you say that?" Ellen asked giving her a face.

"Lets see it could be the fact that you were throwing up this morning, and now your eating pickles and ice cream. Or that my husband told me you cried at coffee with him the other day,"

"Oh my god," Ellen said suddenly shaky and trying to find somewhere to sit down.

"Woah, Woah," Rebbecca said trying to guide her to a chair.

"I can't be pregnant," she said she practically whispered.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Rebbecca said holding Ellen's shoulder. "I was actually just being a smart ass," she cracked a smile.

"I can't be pregnant," she looked up at Rebbecca with scared eyes. Rebbecca realized it was time to be serious as she watched Ellen's eyes fill with tears.

"Okay now, just hold on a second, maybe we're jumping to conclusions," Rebbecca sat next to her. "When was the last time you and Chris-" Ellen cut her off.

"Not sense our wedding night, but, I thought I," she was extremely confused and then, "Oh my god, Oh my god, I'm pregnant," she started flipping out and pacing.

"Calm down, Calm down," Rebbecca said following her.

"You don't understand," Ellen said gruffly.

"Tell me," Rebbecca said. Ellen contemplated it, for a long minute.

"It's nothing," she lied. Rebbecca easily saw through her lies. "Listen I can't be seen buying pregnancy tests,"

"I'll go get them right now, You just stay here and don't do anything crazy," She motioned around the room with her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca returned a half hour later with two bags of them. "Okay so I got like 2 of each brand, because these things never work right,"

Ellen went in the bathroom as Rebecca paced the floor outside. "God I feel like its me who's pregnant" she laughed. Ellen walked back out with 6 pregnancy tests in her hand. They set them on the counter and paced in front of them. 5 minutes later they were starting to turn.

"It's pink," Ellen looked at it "What does a pink dot mean?" Ellen asked frantically.

Rebecca searched for the box. She gave Ellen a face. "Shit," Ellen stated before she even said.

"Positive," Rebecca said. " It's just one," she said. "It could be wrong, they've been wrong for me,"

As she said it Ellen turned to the other ones. "Uh," she gasped and fell to the chair next to her. Rebecca had no idea what her reaction meant. It could have been relief and it could have been dread.

She walked to the counter and glanced at the row of five positive pregnancy tests. She looked at Ellen who was now starting to cry. "Get up Get up, they could be wrong," She grabbed the bag and handed her six more, "Here,"

Ten minutes later they had 12 positive pregnancy tests across the bathroom floor.

"Could they all be wrong?" Ellen broke the silence in a room that seemed to be field with pink plus signs.

"Ellen," Rebecca grabbed your hand. "You're pregnant honey,"

"Uh," Ellen cried.

"I don't understand why this is such a bad thing," Rebecca said concerned.

"Because it's not Chris's baby," Ellen yelled. And there it was, the moment of weakness that had been boiling and ready to burst for quite some time now. The words spilled out of her lips like vomit. Like something that was always suppose to stay inside.

"Oh," Rebecca didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Shit," Ellen said, half upset that she had just told Rebecca about the affair, and half upset that she was most likely carring Patrick's bastard child.

"It's okay," Rebecca sat next to her and held her hand again.

"What am I going to do?" She asked so relived that she had someone to ask that question.

"You are going to sit down with who ever the father is and tell him. And decide what you are going to do. Decide if this is something you can handle together. And if its not then, I support whatever you do."

"I can't tell him," Ellen shook her head.

"You have to," Rebecca said.

"It will ruin everything," Ellen said, her forehead filled with stress lines.

"Maybe it won't," Rebecca shrugged.

Ellen walked into her first doctor's appointment. She had had her blood taken a few days before. She was sure he would have the results by now. The Doctor walked into the room, "Congratulations Mrs. Ivery," he smiled.

"Thank you, Umm do you know the date the baby was conceived," She asked anxiously.

After he did a few test and waited for them to be calculated. "The baby was conceived on approximately November 21,"

"Thank you," she said not sounding very happy.

"Okay well the receptionist will have a list of things you can't eat. This is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And I assure you that this doctor visit will be completely confidential," he smiled realizing how nervous she was.

She called Rebecca "Well as we both already now, I'm definitely pregnant,"

"Everything is going to be fine,"

"I'm going to go live with my sister for a while I think, I really just need to get out of this city," she exhaled. "Get some fresh air," her voice cracked a little. "I certainly don't want to raise a baby here by myself,"

"Ellen, I could help you," Rebecca said. "We could do this,"

"Thank you so much, but we can't I can't be here,"

"Are you going to tell Chris,"

"Not yet, I think I am going to just tell him that I am going to visit my sister,"

"Call me," Rebecca said softly.

"Okay," Ellen hesitated. "And Rebecca, Thank you."

Ellen pulled down an old dirt road and then through a tiny town. She pulled her car up to a General store, She needed a water. She bought one, and to her surprise no one fell at her feet in the store. It felt so good to just be normal again. She walked out, on the far side of the town a few acres away sat a lake. She got back and her car and drove around it, a beautiful ranch style house caught her eye. There was an empty dock edging over the water. She pulled up and got out of her car. She walked, the wooden dock creaking under her feet. She sat on the end skipping stones on the water. The cold breeze flowing off it felt refreshing and the sunset shined so brightly it made her smile. Her head was suddenly clear. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find an older women standing there. "It's beautiful, Isn't it," the women said in her gruff but sweet voice.

"It really is," she smiled. "It takes away all your problems and all the sudden its just you and the sunset." She said softly.

"I come out here every night about this time," she smiled sitting next to her. " It's solved my problems for about the last 15 years," she said.

"I'm thinking about moving here," Ellen said softly.

"What are you running from dear?" the women asked sincerely.

"The sunset makes me feel like a little girl again. My childhood was definitely less then perfect but it was nothing compared to now and I wished it all away for this," she laughed lightly. "Sometimes I wish I could start all over again. Play with dolls again," she paused for a second. "I'm running from So many things," Ellen said breathy.

"Well I'm a lonely old women, I have a lot of time on my hands, and you're running from something, and buy the look of those cried out eyes you don't look like you'll be going back anytime soon. So start telling,"

Ellen hesitated for a minute and then decided what harm could an old women do, half way across the country. She obviously didn't know who she was or she would have said something.

"Well for starters I fell in love with a married man," Ellen exhaled skipping a stone. "And if that wasn't bad enough he is my co worker," she shrugged. "And then I practically demanded he leave his wife, but he didn't. Then I told him to leave her when he was ready because he has a family, you know. Kids, beautiful kids and his wife is…"

"A bitch," the old women filled in.

"Yes,"Ellen laughed. "So then he still didn't leave her. And then my fiancé demanded we get married because he thought I wasn't committed. Which I wasn't but, I didn't want to end up alone. Ya Know? And so I went to my boyfriend or whatever he was and said I'm getting married, it's for the best. He makes me happy, and then my boyfriend said okay I want you to be happy. And so like an idiot I got married. And then I came back home and realized what a mistake it was. And now I'm pregnant and it's not my husband's baby," Ellen breathed deep. "God that felt good to get out,"

"So I take it you didn't tell him before you moved across the country." The women said.

"How did you know I moved across the country," Ellen asked confused.

"Honey, You're sure not from around here," the women said. "You have dreams, I can see it in your eyes," the old women smiled. "anyone with dreams leave a tiny town like this,"

Ellen smiled. "Well no I didn't tell him, I know I should have."

"Is he a good man?" the women asked softly.

"Yes, he's," Ellen thought for a moment. "He's intelligent and compassionate, he can be a little grumpy sometimes, but it's only because he tries to take on the world and then he realizes he's only one man. And when he's stressed or said he gets this look on his face, of concern, and his head leans one way and you just want to kiss him. His smile could light up all of New York City," she smiled thinking about it. "Most people think I'm immune to it because I see him everyday, but how could you be immune to something that striking."

"You should have told him," the old women said tenderly touching Ellen's hand.

"I know but he has a family of his own. I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want to be selfish. Because I know the moment he finds out he will leave them,"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you been being selfish by not telling him. He has a right to father this child,"

"I know that," for the first time Ellen touched her stomach like there was a tiny baby growing inside.

"Have you ever been sky diving?" the women asked.

"No" Ellen said making a confused face, not quite understanding why it was relevant.

"Me either," the old women shrugged. "But a friend of mine, went but he was so nervous that he couldn't jump out of the plane. He couldn't do it. He wanted to so badly but he just couldn't. So he screamed to the person next to him, to push him. The man wouldn't do it. The plane suddenly hit a bump and out he fell. He tells the story too often, and he always says with out that fateful bit of turbulence he would have missed the most amazing experience of his life." The old women smiled. "Maybe this is your bump of turbulence."

Ellen smiled. The sun was nearly set now and the sky taking on its dark night coloring. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Ellen asked.

"Honey, I told you. I'm older than dirt. I don't have much of a life anymore," the women laughed.

"I think I'm going to stay here a while. You want to meet me in town for dinner?" Ellen asked.

"I'll do ya one better. I'll pack us a picnic to eat out here. Let's say dusk?" the women laughed. "I certainly know your not from around here now. Those places in town have definitely seen better days." The women smiled.

"I would like that," Ellen responded standing up.

"See you tomorrow dear," the women said squeezing her arm. Ellen smiled and turned to walk away and then turned back.

"I'm Ellen, by the way," Ellen said loudly.

"Amanda," the old women smiled.

Rebbecca sat nervously in the kitchen. It had been nearly a week since she had spoken with Ellen. She talked to her when she was in Boston with her sister. But she had left and gone somewhere else. Ellen wouldn't tell her where that somewhere else was. Eric walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Eric broke the silence.

"Yes," Rebbecca rethought "No,"

"What's wrong," Eric asked concerned sitting next to his wife.

"I have to tell you something. Something I probably shouldn't tell you," Rebbecca finished and Eric looked extremely nervous.

Eric knocked nervously on the door. Jillian answered. "Hi Eric," she said happily.

"Is Patrick home?" Eric asked nervously.

"Yeah, Come in," Jillian said disappearing to the other room.

Patrick popped out a minute later.

"Hey," Patrick said confused to why he was there so early in the morning.

"Let's go for a ride," Eric tipped his head to his car in the driveway.

Patrick could tell by the tone of his voice, that it was important. Eric was rarely serious around him, but when he was it was easy to see.

"Okay," Patrick flipped on his shoes and followed Eric out to his car. Eric got in the car and angrily slammed his door. Patrick gave him a look, a little nervous to get in the car with him. He followed him in anyway. Eric pulled out of the driveway quickly.

"Look I have to ask you something. It's really none of my business but I have to ask. Are you, were you" Eric struggled with how to say it. "Sleeping with Ellen,"

"You're right it's none of your business," Patrick got defensive.

" Jesus Christ, Patrick," he yelled knowing what that answer meant. "What the hell were you thinking,"

"I was in love with her, I'm still in love with her," he yelled. "Why are you asking me this,"

"Because she pregnant," Eric burst out.

"What? Where is she?" he yelled.

"She left. She went to go stay with her sister in Boston for a while and then she left there and that was the last time Rebbecca talked to her. Rebecca's worried she is going to get an abortion." Eric finished.

"Shit," Patrick said banging his hand against the car door. "Take me to your house, I want to talk to Rebbecca,"

Minutes later they pulled into Eric's driveway. "Rebbecca," Eric yelled walking into the house. Rebbecca met them in the foyer.

"Hi Patrick," she smiled. "What are you doing here," Rebbecca said not pointing two and two together.

"Where does her sister live," Patrick asked with the concerned desperate look on his face.

Rebecca's eyes widened and she looked to Eric. "Seriously?" Rebbecca asked not thinking of the irony of the question. Eric shrugged and made a don't ask me face.

"Rebbecca," Patrick said desperately.

"Boston, she lives in Boston, that's all I know," Rebbecca shrugged a little frighten by his intensity.

It was nearly nine thirty as Ellen roamed the tiny town. She had tried to sleep in but it didn't work. Once that clock passed 8:30 she was in the bathroom throwing up. The morning sickness usually only lasted a half hour. She was getting used to it now. Though it had only been three weeks. Since the day that destroyed her life, aka the day she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't that she resented the tiny fishlike thing growing inside of her. She was two months and one week pregnant and the baby bump was indeed starting to pop up a little. Perhaps because she was such a tiny thing that the smallest bit of wait showed. Her face was a little fuller, her boobs a little perkier and her stomach a little rounder. In loose clothes, anyone who didn't know couldn't tell.

She looked to her watch, still a good 6 hours to kill until she could go to Amanda's. She walked through the town. There was something funny about Amanda, something strangely familiar. Maybe she reminder her of her mother, maybe she remaindered her of a mother in general. The closest thing to a mother that Ellen had most of her life was a series of aunts she lived with and a collection of gay men that had helped raise her. There was Kate Burton of course. Who played her on screen mother suffering from Alzheimer's. She had grown quite found of her while filming. Kate was a little wild for her age. A lot like Ellen. She talked to her often and then Ellis Grey died in the show and Kate left.It seemed to be a pattern in Ellen's life. The people she grew closest to left. She supposed it gave her character. It made her the person and the actress she as today.

She looked to her watch. She had fallen into deep thought again staring out on to the water and four hours had past. "Shit," she mumbled and started to walk back to her hotel room. She pulled off her shirt and admired her growing tummy for a moment. She decided that today she was going to show it off. She pulled on the tightest shirt she had and looked in the mirror again. She turned to the side. There it was tiny and possibly still able to be mistaken for fat, but it was there still the same. She did pulled her hair back into a pony tail and put on her make up. She noticed her face was a little glowy. She walked out the door and drove to the house.

There was Amanda, on the dock waiting for her with a basket.

"Hello Ellen," Amanda said shaking out the picnic blanket.

"Hi Amanda," Ellen said softly.

Amanda looked up. "Well look at you! Finally decided to show off that beautiful growing tummy of yours hmm?"

"I thought I might as well embrace it while I can," Ellen smiled.

"You're a strong young women," Annie smiled.

Amanda opened the picnic basket and set out two plates. The sun was setting and once again drew Ellen in. She wondered where Patrick was right now. He was probably at home with Jill and his kids. She hadn't seen him in two months, he probably didn't even think about her any more.

"You're thinking about him," the old women's voice hoarse but caring.

Ellen smiled, "No," she said with an obvious lie.

"Ummm hmmm," Annie replied.

"We've talked so much about me and I know nothing about you," Ellen said curious. She sipped her lemonade.

"Oh there's not much to know dear," she said softly.

"Now that is a lie," Ellen smiled.

"I had a family once I suppose, but now they have grow to bigger places and gone to better places." She smiled thinly. Ellen could tell she didn't want to share. She wasn't going to pry.

They were the oddest pair to find picnicking on the dock. And yet the were the same, lonely and lost. They finished their picnic just as the sun set. The sky was still slightly red and partially lit. Amanda had shoved everything into the basket and sat on the dock next to Ellen again. They stared into the pink water until it turned dark as the sky and then took on the heavenly glow of the moon. At first she heard the sound of the crickets and then all the rest of the world seemed to disappear. She thought of how easy it would be to walk into a hospital and walk out problem free. But though it sounded like the easy way out. It was anything but an easy decision to make. She could never do it. Then she thought of never returning to LA and raising the baby here, with Amanda's help. A far fetched dream, because even if she didn't want to find Hollywood, Hollywood would find her. Then she thought of going back to LA and telling no one who the father was. Taking the shame and burden all by herself. And then the very thought she had been trying to keep out, crept in. The thought of Patrick raising this baby with her took over her thoughts. All the hell they would go through for the affair. What a world to bring such a tiny innocent baby into. "What the hell am I going to do?" she let slip out of her lips.

"Let fate lead you," Amanda touched her arm. And then it was silent again. Ellen was again consumed by her thoughts. So consumed that she didn't even hear the sound of the dock crackling behind her.

"The moon is beautiful," she spoke softly remembering a night she looked at the moon. It was not long ago.

"Very," a familiar male voice said. It sent chills everywhere in her and nearly brought tears to her eyes. She turned to find Patrick standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Patrick," her voice surprised but filled with unmistakable relief. "What are you doing here, How did you find me?" She had to stay strong. Annie had remained quiet.

"For starters you're sitting next to my mother," he cracked an uncontrollable smile.

Amanda cracked the same smile.

Ellen laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Amanda responded shrugging.

"How did you know that…?" she didn't finish her question.

"He brings up your name every time we talk," she smiled. "A mother always knows," Amanda said standing up and picking up the picnic basket. "I'm going to take this inside now," Patrick kissed her as she left.

Patrick face became more serious as he sat next to her on the dock. "When were you going to tell me, Ellen," his voice not filled with anger but concern.

Ellen shrugged. "I needed some time, to get used to this idea myself. I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to mess up the perfect little life you have,"

"Ellen," he said with earnestness. "You are my life. I can't believe you don't understand that yet." He touched her hand. " And to share something like this with you," he moved his hand to her stomach. "I couldn't ask for anything more,"

She tried so hard to stay strong, the hormones got the best of her. Tears streaming down her face. "I just keep imaging what everyone is going to say and how they are going to react," she exhaled. "It's going to be awful Patrick, How do we bring a baby into that world,"

"I don't care what anyone says," he paused. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have each other," he paused again and then broke into a smile "We're gonna have a baby,"

The look in his eyes when he said it, it was all the strength Ellen needed. Right there in that single look, gave her enough strength to conquered the world.

"And what makes you think people will react badly. People love co-star affairs. Have you ever googledus?" he looked to Ellen, she shook her no head with a smile. "Full of 'fictional' stories," he laughed. "They're going to love it and who gives a shit what the media has to say," And she looked into his eyes, and remembered how much she loved him. She kissed his lips softly.

"So you're mom ratted me out huh?" Ellen asked with a smile.

"Actually when I got a call from her, I was half way to Boston," he laughed. "Rebbecca ratted you out. Actually Eric came to my house ready to kick my ass, I think, and then Rebbecca ratted you out," Patrick laughed.

"What did you tell Jill?" Ellen asked concerned.

"I didn't," he shook his head. "I answered her call on one of my lay over's and told her that I was fine, everything was fine and I would explain later and then I hung up," he shrugged unaffected.

"Wow," she practically whispered. "So it's safe to say she see's it coming,"

"Oh she has seen it coming since the day I met you," he smiled. "Can I ask you something,"

"Yes," Ellen answered.

"Why did you come here?" he asked softly.

"I just stumbled into it," she lied.

"You are a liar," he squeezed her arm playfully. She laughed. "I've told you a million times where I grew up,"

"Fine, I came here," she hesitated. "When I left, I was going to have an abortion, or never come back. I went to Boston and stayed with my sister for a few days and talked to a few doctors, but I couldn't do it. So I came here because if our baby couldn't have it's father, then it should grow up here. Almost like a part of you would be with us," she smiled through teary eyes. He wrapped one are around her and placed one across her stomach. "Obviously, It wasn't a well thought out plan," she laughed lightly. "I didn't plan on you're mother befriending me and telling on me," she laughed again.

"You didn't know who she was," Patrick asked with a smile.

"No, She's pretty sneaky," Ellen laughed with a smile.

After a moment passed Patrick softly spoke, "Now what?"

"We build a house next to your mother's and stay here forever," Ellen dreamed.

"Yah," he agreed softly consumed by what it would be like if they could actually do that.

The next morning, the two of them sat at his mothers kitchen table. Patrick had once sat here with Jill, after they had decided to get married. Amanda had not fully approved of Jill and Patrick, which was why she was so okay with Patrick and Ellen. But sitting here at the table which he had grown at with Ellen gave him an odd feeling. The table at which he had been a teenager wondering if he would ever find true love or if his dreams of being an actor would ever come true. Now he sat there one of the most well known men in Hollywood, looking into the eyes of the women he loved.

"So tell me everything I've missed," Patrick said pouring Ellen orange juice.

She laughed. "You haven't missed that much,"

"You have pregnant without me knowing for two and almost a half months," his eyes widened. "I had to have missed something," he smiled.

"Well For one of those months, I had no idea either," she laughed. "And the other month you missed a whole lot of vomit, and tears," she smiled. "The morning sickness has gotten a lot better,"

"Good," Patrick said softly, still a little up set that she hadn't told him right away. "I wish I could have been there for you," he looked slightly sad.

"It doesn't matter," Ellen said sincerely. "You're here now,"

"Oh you two," Amanda smiled cheerfully. "Stop crying and eat some breakfast," Ellen laughed.

"Alright mom," Patrick smiled.

Somehow the time seemed to fly by when they were together and happy. Though it had only been two days, it seemed like moments ago that he walked onto the dock.

As she went to the hotel and packed what little bags she had brought with her, Patrick sat anxiously on the bed. "Okay, I think that's all of it," Ellen reached to pick up her bags.

"Ellen" Patrick shrieked taken the bag from her hand.

"I'm fine," Ellen insisted.

"Yah, well I'm glad you're fine, but that's too bad," he smiled.

She felt his smile all the way to her stomach. It reassured her that all would be okay as long as they were together. It reminded her that he was sincere. Her relief slowly turned into concern, glancing to her wrist watch and realizing it was time for them to drive to the airport. "So we're really going to do this?" Ellen said apprehensively, he hand instinctively going to her stomach.

Patrick realized she was nervous and set down her bag. "Yes, We are going to do this," He said putting his hands on both of her arm and looking her in the eye. "Ellen, it's going to be okay," she pulled away from him and sat on the bed.

"We could loose everything," she said her voice shaky and full of fear. "What is this going to do to the show?" she sighed. "You're wife, you're kids,"

He sat next to her on the bed, "Listen to me, this," he put his hand on top of hers on her stomach, "We are more important now," he said firmly. "And as for the show, I don't really care," he shrugged "They will figure it out, they'll write it in, God do you know how many people will be so excited if they write in that Meredith and Derek having a baby," he smiled. A hormone filled tear ran down her cheek, he brushed it okay. They sat there for a moment just taking in the silence, appreciating the peace of the moment, for they both expected it to be gone in a matter of hours.

"Lets go," she smiled standing up.

"Okay," Patrick followed her.

After saying good bye to Patrick's mother, and promising her that they would return in the fall after the baby was born, Patrick and Ellen got in a car and drove to the nearest airport. The funny thing was promising her that sounded ridiculous, it all seem so unreal still. Like they were going to go home and go back to pretending they were nothing more than co-stars.

Walking out into the warm breeze of the Los Angeles air was quite surreal. By the time of their arrival it was nearly 3 am. Patrick was wearing a simple blue Nike track jacket and light colored jeans, he also wore a white Toyota hat low on his face. Ellen stood next to him wearing his black cynergy hat and a black sweatshirt, that cover her growing baby bump very well. It was odd to see, the city so dead. "Is your car here?' Patrick asked Ellen softly.

"Yeah, it's over there," Ellen said pointing to the Parking lot across the street.

"You think, you could give me a ride," Patrick smiled.

"You can drive," Ellen said sleepily handing him the keys.

Even with the extra five pounds she had put on, Patrick picked Ellen up with ease.

She squealed, "Put me down,"

"Almost there," he said holding her tighter.

She laughed and shook her head, " I can't believe you," He opened her door and set her inside.

"There," he smiled and went to move out of the car.

"Wait," she pulled him back inside and kissed him, as they kissed the sound of clicking cameras could have been heard in the corner of the parking lot. The corner that was out of sight to Ellen and Patrick but, had a perfect view of them. As they pulled out of the parking lot a man got into his car and set his camera in the front seat. He picked his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry to call so late, I just wanted to let you know that I think I found what you were looking for," the man finished pulling his black Mercedes out of the parking lot.

"Is it Patrick," the mysterious voice on the receiving line asked.

"Yes," the man said.

"Sell them to the press," the mysterious voice grew angry.

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked with concern.

"Yes, just do it. I want it on shelves tomorrow, if it can't be, don't sell them. Keep half of whatever they sell for and forward the rest to me," the mysterious voice angry once again.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Ivery," the voice finished.

"Chris isn't home," Ellen said noticing her empty driveway.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Patrick asked kindly.

"Yes," Ellen smiled. She unlocked the front door and walked inside. "Chris," she waited a moment, no answer. "Not home she shrugged, shutting the door behind Patrick. She kissed him passionately. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. She feel asleep seconds later wrapped in his arms.

She vaguely heard the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the floor next to her bed. Patrick's cell rang and woke her up completely. "Paddy, You're cell phone is ringing," he nudged him. He pulled her in his arms.

"Go back to sleep. It's early," he squinted and to look at the alarm clock next to the bed. "El it's 6:30," He said kissing her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a second, and dozed off feeling his breath against her skin. Suddenly her door bell rang, startling her awake.

"Is that your door bell," Patrick asked confused, clearly startled by it too.

"Shit, Yes," she stood up taking the sheet with her. He held the sheet and pulled her back. She laughed, "You're an ass," she kissed him quickly. "Hand me you're shirt,"

He leaned over and picked his shirt up off the floor. He pulled it over her head and she slipped her arms in it. She kissed him again. For a second nothing mattered it was just the two of them. The world of problems just disappeared. Then the door bell rang again. "Uhhh," she got out of bed and walked down the steps to her front door. She opened the front door.

"Ellen," "Ellen" "Ellen" the voices shouted at her and the camera's flashed in her face.

"Oh my god," Ellen shouted.

"What? Are you okay?" Patrick shouted suddenly nervous.

She couldn't hear him. She was too overwhelmed by the yelling questions of the Paparazzi. "Have you seen the pictures in US Weekly?"

"Are the rumors of the affair true,"

"Was that really Patrick Dempsey in the picture,"

"What, What are you talking about," Ellen yelled. One of the men handed her the copy of the recently printed Us Weekly Magazine. Smack on the front cover was Patrick and Ellen kissing in the car. "Oh my god," she yelled feeling like this whole thing wasn't real.

After that oh my god, Patrick was by her side in two seconds. As he unknowingly walked into the view of about 40 cameras and 40 people screaming quotes at them he froze in fear.

"Patrick," yelled the voices. "How long has this been going on,"

"Ellen, Get in the house," he pulled her in and closed the door. "Sit down,"

"What the hell are we going to do," she yelled.

"Sit down" he yelled.

She sat, and opened to the cover story. "Long time co-stars, Ellen Pompeoand Patrick Dempsey were caught locking lips in her car in a parking lot at LAX, late Wednesday. The pictures leaves us questioning if there has been a long time affair. We cannot confirm nor deny this. Representatives of ABC were unable to speak withus early this morning but, it would be far fetched to assume that this has anything to do with their hit television series Grey's Anatomy. Both Ellen and Patrick's publicists were not contacted and have not yet issued any statements. Ellen, married her long time boyfriend, Chris Ivery, in November. Inside sources say, these pictures were taken by a Private Detective hired by Mr. Ivery." Ellen paused and screamed "Are you freaking kidding me," Then she continued. "Patrick, married to Jillian Dempsey for 6 years, with whom he has three children. It is unconfirmed whether Mrs. Dempsey had any previous knowledge to the alleged affair."

"Calm down, You have to calm down Ellen," He sat next to her on the couch.

"You have to go home, and talk to Jill," Ellen insisted. "She shouldn't find out this way."

"Listen to me, you can't worry about anything, its not healthy. It doesn't matter how big of a deal this is to everyone right now. It's all going to blow over and when it does all that is going to matter is that you and the baby are healthy." He held her hand.

"Okay," she was calmed. "We have to decide what we are going to tell,"

"Align our stories," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Ellen, we didn't murder someone. We just fell in love," he shrugged. "We tell the truth," he said plainly.

"London," she asked softly.

"That's where it began isn't it," he smiled.

"It began way before than," she smiled. He kissed her and went up stairs get dressed.

He returned down stairs after a few minutes. He kissed her again. "Be careful," she said a he walked to the door.

"Don't worry," he smiled. She closed her eyes as he opened the front door.

"Patrick!" "Patrick," "Mr. Dempsey,' "Patrick do you have a comment,"

"Do you deny having an affair with Ellen?" Patrick thought for a second, maybe it was better that they get everything out now. Rather than keep the drama and the media begging.

"What you think I'm going to deny it now? Were on the cover of fucking Us Weekly," he said in an asshole voice to the guy dumb enough to ask the question. Pretending like nothing was going to get to him. Suddenly all camera's were rolling " Yes, I am having an affair with Ellen Pompeo. I am sure that there is going to be a lot of drama to come. So I would just like for it to be known, before all of the drama… that we fell in love. Everyone I'm sure is going to call it something it is not. It wasn't cheap. It wasn't dirty. We fell in love," he stopped and started to walk away.

"Does you're wife know?" "Did Chris Ivery sell those pictures?"

"I have no further comments," Patrick got into Ellen's car and drove to his house. He was sure he was being followed by at least 5 paparazzi. He pulled into his driveway. His front yard was covered in his clothes along with everything in their house that had anything to do with Grey's Anatomy. He got out of his car and glanced to his disaster of a front yard. As he got to the front door it opened. Jill stood in the doorway, mascara streaked down her face she held his People's Choice award in her hand. She took one look at him and then to the familiar car in her driveway. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she threw the people's choice award to the hard cement of the driveway. It shattered. She turned and went back inside, slamming the door in his face. He reopened it.

"Can we talk," he asked softly trying not to force to much on her, fearing that she might lash out and kill him.

"What do we have to talk about? You're screwing Ellen," she shrugged.

"It's not that simple," he tried to explain.

"Oh please spare me the dirty details," she yelled. "You brought her into our home,"

"You brought her into our home," he yelled back.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry you got caught," she yelled.

"No, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that I am tearing our family apart,"

"Then, Why? Why did you do it." She yelled.

"Because I suddenly couldn't remember why we got married. I'm not the man you married. I mean in all seriousness when we got married did you ever think. Wow he is going to be one of the most famous men in Hollywood in five years. You didn't get what you asked for. I had become this man who sleeps in his trailer and then gets up and works all day and then the day repeats itself. I wasn't your husband, I wasn't a father. I was Derek Shepard. That's who I became and I was suddenly in love with Meredith Grey. And I know this all sounds ridiculous to you," he said looking at her. There was something about the look in her eyes. Almost like she was intrigued, like she was listening to a story about someones life, that had nothing to do with her own. So he continued. "And then the season ended and with it my feelings and what I had become. And I was Patrick again. But when she came to London, and she was sleeping there on the couch with our sons, Everything came back. But this time I wasn't Derek, I wasn't in love with Meredith. I was me, suddenly having this feelings for Ellen and I was drunk. So I kissed her. That was the first time I had kissed her like that. No cameras, no scripts, no director yelling at me which way to turn my head. It was just me and her, but we didn't have sex. Not then. But it didn't matter because I felt as if we had. There was no more denying anything. There wasn't even room for me to try and be a better husband. How could I fix this. I tried to fight it for a long time, I want you to know that I tried to fight it. But she was apart of me and I couldn't fight it,"

Jillian was strangely calm, like knowing that he was in love with Ellen was all that she needed to calm her. Knowing that he didn't sacrifice there marriage for a few hot nights in his trailer. "When she got married?"

"We had tried to end it several times. We ended it we thought for good. It wasn't long after she got married that she called me crying. Realizing what a mistake she had made and then we gave in again. To passion," she had been so calm that he didn't realize he was nearly over stepping the details she wanted to know.

"I don't want to know anymore," she whipped a tear from her eye.

"There's something else you have to know," he was struggling to tell her. "When I left last week, it was because," he exhaled. "It was because I found out she was pregnant," he didn't look at Jill. He didn't want to see her response. "I was going to tell you everything, today," he exhaled again. "And then the rest of the world beat me to it,"

"Am I supposed to feel better because you were going to tell me anyway? Am I supposed to be sorry that the whole world knows you were screwing you're co-star? I bet you think that this is going to ruin your career and your freaking McDreamy Image," Jill shook her head. "You know what hurts the most," he voice cracked slightly. "That you weren't careful. That you kissed her in the middle of the LosAngeles airport. You answered the door with her in your underwear. You got her pregnant for Christ sake. And after all of that carelessness, tomorrow it won't mean a thing. Tomorrow it will just be a love story. Tomorrow, I won't be the wife who was cheated on. I'll just be the bitch who drove her husband to cheat. The lives you tore a part, the effect that this will have on your children, none of that will matter. Because the way you look at her, Who needs more explanation than that, what could possibly matter more than that. So no, you're career won't be ruined and You are McDreamy more now more than ever before,"

"I'm sorry Jill," he said trying to touch her hand.

"Just don't, Take you're stuff and go," Jill said pulling her hand away from his.

He took one last look around his house. For a second, he was saddened by the thought of leaving and never coming back. But as he picked up his things off the front yard and put them into the backseat of Ellen's car, he suddenly imaged a baby car seat in the back. As one chapter of his life closed, a new chapter began. He pulled out of his old driveway and felt free.

Ellen walked out her front door and got into another one of her cars. As she attempted to pull out of her driveway, the paparazzi surrounded her. She rolled down her window. "Can you please get out of my way," she was kind at first.

"Ellen where are you going?"

Her temper was growing thin. "I'm going to kill, my soon to be x-husband," she yelled and then smiled. "Feel free to follow me. He hates you people."

She drove to his office and called his secretary. "Hi I'm outside, can you send Chris out for me please," she yelled.

"Can I ask whose calling?"

"His… Ellen Pompeo,"

"Right, Mrs Ivery, he's in a meeting right now."

"Get him out," she yelled.

"It's an important meeting, I was advised not to interrupt," the young secretary said.

"Fine," she yelled. She got out of her car and walked to the office door. She held the door for 3 men with Cameras. It was easy to tell Ellen was furious. "Hi,"Ellen extended her hand to the first guy with a camera, "You are?" she asked.

"Hank, from E!" he shook her hand. She looked to the other guy

"Eric, Access Hollywood," she shook his hand.

"Ken, Entertainment tonight," he shook her hand.

"Well boys, you are about to film the story of your lives," she walked up to the Elevators and went up to Chris' floor. She walked passed his secretary.

"I can't let you go in th-" Ellen walked anyway. As did the camera guys.

She burst through the door. "Good Morning," she said to the six other men in the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but your intelligent secretary wouldn't send you out," Ellen said to Chris.

"Ellen, can we talk later," Chris asked not making eye contact with her.

"Sure," she said softly. She turned away, and then turned back, "How many of you actually thought I was going to leave right then?" she asked the men sitting around the table. They all stayed silent. "That's what I thought,"

"Could you excuse us," Chris asked the other men.

"Why, Why do they have to leave," she asked. She turned to them "How many of you read Us Weekly before you came into work today and already know that I am sleeping with Patrick Dempsey?" she asked.

"Can we do this in private Ellen," he asked clearly getting angry.

"In private? You hired a private detective and sold the fucking pictures he took to a magazine!" she yelled. "You can embarrass me in front of the world but you don't have the balls to talk to me in front of your co-workers,"

"Stop it, Ellen" he yelled.

" I was going to come home and apologize over and over again. And tell you how sorry I was that I hurt you. Tell you how I fell in love and then suddenly nothing else mattered. I was going to take all the blame and I still will but first I want to know, if you really sold those pictures?" she yelled.

He hesitated. "Yes I sold the pictures,"

"Good, then that makes doing this a hell of a lot easier," She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "I never wanted to marry you," she yelled. "I haven't loved you for a long time, when you gave me the ultimatum to marry you, I was terrified that I was going to end up alone," she said tears rolling down her face. "And if you had a better private detective… you would know why I am flipping out right now. But because you aren't even intelligent enough to pick a good detective I'll tell you. I went to Boston because I am pregnant," she yelled. "Don't worry, it's not yours," she yelled. "We were going to tell everyone anyway. Thanks for doing it for us. Have a nice life,"

"E! Breaking new has new video of Ellen bursting into her husband Chris Ivery's office. After E! got word early this morning of Patrick and Ellen's affair, our camera guy followed her to the office," Ellen watched the clip of herself flipping out.

"Oh god," she said hiding her face.

"There you have it, Ellen confirmed the affair herself. She also confirmed that she is pregnant. We have no statement on how far along she is," "Patrick confirmed the affair as he left Ms Pompeo's house early this morning. Stating that 'it wasn't cheap, it wasn't dirty, we fell in love. They are currently discussing interviews, and that will be aired later this week. We'll keep you updated here on E news."

"I freaked out," Ellen started to dramatically cry. Patrick put his arm around her. "I freaked out," she squealed.

"You didn't freak out," Patrick practically laughed.

"I told them I was pregnant," she yelled.

"Oh we were going to have to tell them anyway. Why not get it all over now," Patrick said rubbing her back. They sat for a moment; Patrick's smile broke the silence.

"What can you possibly be smiling about?" she asked trying hard not to catch his smile.

"Can we talk about something fun?" he asked almost giddy.

"What would you suggest?" Ellen asked tiredly.

"So if it's a girl," Patrick began but Ellen cut him off with a smile. "What?" he asked confused.

"Names." She smiled brightly. "You want to talk about names,"

"Yes, can I continue now?" he asked, Ellen nodded. "I think that we should name her after you,"

"WHAT?" Ellen shrieked. "Ew, No, weird,"

"OhKay, Ohkay," he gave in.

"What about…" she gave a constipated face, "Ohh I don't know I've never done this before," she pouted.

"Okay what about… Mary," he shrugged.

"As original as your other kids names are you sure seem to have lost the the wacky name touch,' she said.

"Uhh that was my," he paused for a moment allowing himself to take in the glory of saying what he was about to say. "That was my x-wife,"

"X-wife already, didn't you just leave her today?" Ellen asked playfully.

"No, I left her a long time ago. I just didn't realize it," he smiled. "What about Penelope?"

"Too formal," Ellen scrunched her nose. "Okay this is going to sound really strange, but what about Grey," she shrugged.

"Grey," Patrick repeated softly. "For a-"

"Boy," they said at the very same moment.

"I kinda like it," he smiled. "It has meaning, you know?"

"Yeah, because the show is what brought us together," Ellen smiled letting herself consciously realize that for the first time. Her face suddenly filled with question.

"What," Patrick asked with concern.

"If-" she hesitated. "You say you believe in fate, that it was fate that brought us together," she said softly. "Or whatever," she smiled pretending like she didn't agree. "Do you think that we would have found each other if we were never cast?" she asked deep in thought.

"Do you want the truth? What I really think?" Patrick asked honestly.

"Yes," Ellen nodded.

"I think if there was never a Grey's Anatomy," he exhaled. "If I never even met you," he smiled. "I would still miss kissing you," he shrugged. Her eyes filled with hormonal tears again. One trickled down her cheek, he whipped it away. "I also think that, we would have worked together in a movie, or ran into each other in a grocery store, or maybe you would have backed your car into mine," she swatted his arm, he laughed and continued on. "And then our eyes would have met, and I would get the feeling in the pit of my stomach, that makes me so in love with you. And in that moment, without even kissing you, I would know that I could never be the same." He stroked the top of her head that was now nuzzled into the side of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered softly before drifting off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today, We welcome Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pomeo, I was lucky enough to be the first to have an exclusive interview with them since the breaking news of their affair," Oprah explained. "Everyone, Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo,"

Patrick and Ellen walked nervously out onto the stage, the crowd went wild with cheers. Ellen suddenly felt sick to her stomach and stopped, almost unnoticeably to everyone but Patrick. He notice, and quickly grabbed her hand. "You okay," he whispered.

She continued walking. They hugged Oprah and sat down,

"I am so happy to see you guys," she smiled brightly.

"We are happy to see you," Patrick smiled.

"So a lot has happened since the last time I interviewed you two together," She said.

"When was the last time?" Ellen asked. "Oh on the set?" she answered her own question.

"Yes I think it was then," Oprah smiled. "So a lot has happen since our last time together,"

"Just a little," Ellen laughed.

"So first of all the rumors I take it are true, by the way you walked in together," Oprah said obviously.

"Yes they are," Patrick smiled.

"I've got to be honest with you," Oprah began. "I saw this coming," she laughed. "There's incredible acting, which both of you are amazing actors, but in your scenes together there was always something more,"

"You know, I think I understand that, because as an actor you are always told that you should have the thought process as well as the lines and the expressions. From the second I met her, it all just came easily," Patrick explained.

"From the second you met her," Oprah raised her eyebrows, "I guess my question is, When did this all start?"

"I think it was something that we had both been silently fighting for a long time," Ellen answered.

"As far as when did we confess to each other, it was this past summer in London," Patrick explained.

"Even then it wasn't a confession, it seemed as if it was a momentary lapse in judgement," Ellen laughed. "We kissed, and then we were both kind of like, 'did that just happen," she said. "After the summer ended, we fought about it for a while. About what was right and what was wrong and if this was something real or something we just got caught up in because of our scripts. Finally we both broke, and he was like I'm in love with you," she smiled. "and I said damn it, I'm in love with you too,"

"She didn't want to do anything about it, she didn't want me to leave my wife, my family. It wasn't fair to them," he explained. "Then I thought about quiting the show, and she said that I couldn't do that, that she would quit before she ever let me quit."

"Then we fought it again and pretended like it never happen. We went through that for a while, and then I said I can't do this anymore, I'm done pretending,"

"Then we started dating, I guess," he explained. "But we weren't having sex, I know that's personal, but we didn't for a long time,"

"Obviously we have know," Ellen smiled touching her stomach.

"Yes," Oprah smiled. "How far along are you" she asked.

"I am officially four months," she explained. "I'll probably be due, right around the time of the Emmy's,"

"Now how did you deal with this when you first found out," Oprah asked. "Because he was still with his wife and you with Chris,"

"It's actually an interesting story," Ellen said. "I left LA the second I found out, A friend had helped me get a pregnancy test and stuff, Rebbecca Dane actually, Eric's wife. But I found out and went to my sisters in Boston and I planned on getting an abortion. Because I hadn't seen Patrick in almost two months, there is no way that we could raise this baby, I didn't even think it would be fair, to the baby or to Patrick, it just didn't seem like the responsible choice. But I went to the doctor and couldn't do it. It was something I thought that I might be for, Pro choice. I got their and realized I couldn't go through with it. So I went to the town Patrick grew up in. I thought I would raise the baby their by myself and never come back. It was almost like we were with him being there. You know you see a little boy playing in the grass and I thought that's where my child's dad once played. If he or she played there, it was like he was still apart of the baby's life. I didn't expect to run into Patrick's mother,"

"I'm half way to Boston, to look for her and I get a call from my mom," Patrick laughed. "My mom says, I think your girlfriends here. And I was confused I said mom I don't have a girlfriend and she says shut up Patrick. Ellen is here and I think that you should be out here with her. She needs you. Then I took the next plane to Maine."

"Then when you came home, the pictures were taken. When you were at the airport did you have any idea," Oprah asked.

"God no, it was three in the morning the only thing I was concerned with was finding a bed," Ellen laughed. "Then the next morning we woke up and all hell had broken loose,"

"Do you regret any of it,"

"No," Patrick shook his head. "I will spend the rest of my life with her, I guarantee it. I've said it often to her, that we were something that was never suppose to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. But it happened anyway. I never thought that I would believe in fate, but this can't be described any other way. How do you regret falling in love, even if it is at the wrong time or with someone you shouldn't be in love with. You can't regret it.

"Ellen?" Oprah looked to her with the same question.

"As I was becoming an adult and through most of my adulthood, I had always judged the women that put themselves in this kind of position. I never thought, that I would ever let myself be the other women. I couldn't understand the type of person that could. How could you not feel guilty or regret the sin you are committing. Not only did I think it was mental unhealthy for the women but for the family that she is basically destroying. I never understood it, until I lived it. I'm not saying that there wasn't guilt because there was, for a long time, touching him and kissing him felt so painful. I felt like with every moment he was spending with me, he was wasting his precious time with the people that he should be with. Then everything changed because I had fallen so deeply in love with him, that I forgot he wasn't mine to love. The guilt goes away, the regret goes away. The only thing that I regret is taking him away from his children,"

"It hasn't been very long so I'm sure you do not know the answer to this but I'm going to ask it anyway. Have you talked custody rights yet?"

"No, we have not," Patrick stated. "I would never ask for full custody, they need their mother as much as they need me. I'm assuming that Jill and I will have split custody,"

"How much damage do you think this will do?" Oprah asked.

"You know, Darby and Sullivan are too young, this won't really even effect them. When they are old enough to realize anything, it won't matter because it will be all they've ever known. But I am worried about Tallulah. It's going to be difficult for her,"

"Do they have any relationship with Ellen,"

"We never really wanted to expose them, or anyone for that matter to what we thought had to end. They are beautiful children and I hope that they will except me and let me be a part of their life," Ellen explained.

"My kids are my life, that doesn't change just because I don't love there mother anymore. The fact is, that they have two families now. They are going to have a new baby brother or sister in 6 months and Ellen will be their step mother. It is going to take some getting used to for all of us but it's going to be a very exciting journey,"

"You seemed pretty firm about saying that Ellen will be their step mother. Are they wedding bells in the near future?"

"Someday," Ellen smiled. "but his divorce isn't even final," she rambled for a moment. Smiling but in her eyes she was saddened by the fact that she had to explain that they weren't getting married any time soon because she wanted to so badly.

"I'm thinking maybe September after the baby is born," the funny thing about Patrick's answer was just that, it wasn't an answer. It was a question he directed toward Ellen. She instantly cracked a smile.

"Really," she asked forgetting completely that they were in an interview.

"Yes, Really," he smiled.

"So September," Oprah gushed. "I'll be watching my mail box for an invitation. Are you thinking big or small?"

"Big," Ellen smiled. "Big but in a remote place," Ellen was glowing. "My last wedding was very impersonal, maybe that was because I didn't want to get married," Ellen laughed. "I think there is rule about not wearing white if it is your second marriage or something like that, but I was wondering if it counts when you didn't wear white in your first?" Ellen laughed. "But those are details we can discuss later," She smiled at Oprah.

"Patrick Dempsey and the soon to be Ellen Dempsey," Oprah said to the audience.

"Thank you for meeting with us today, I'm sure I will see you before the baby is born, but congrats anyway,"

Patrick escorted Ellen off the stage. They took off their mic's and walked outside into the Chicago air.  
"It's weird being here," Ellen said as she held Patrick's hand. "It's weird being like this," she said in amazement. "Really, two months ago, did you ever thinking that right now we would have been telling Oprah about our affair on her national television show?" She asked Patrick.

"No," he smiled.

"No really, it's bizarre, I didn't think I would even ever be a mother, let alone be the mother of your children," She held intertwined their fingers. Though it was nearly April, the Chicago air was brisk.

"I think you are going to be a great mother. In a matter of 7 months you are going to instantly become a mother of four. No pressure," he laughed.

"Thanks, for that," She said completely terrified by the statement.

"Ellen, you are going to be fine," He suddenly broke out into a big smile. "When we get home, can we go house shopping?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," Ellen smiled at his childish demeanor. "We are going to need 5 bedrooms," she laughed. "There goes the entire salary of your last movie," she laughed.

"I'm thinking somewhere near Jill's house. Would that be okay with you?" Patrick asked nervous about what her response would be.

"Of course that would be okay. We have to be close to your kids," She smiled instantly relieving his troubles. Patrick smiled, feeling very fortune, "What?" Ellen asked in confusion.

"Nothing, you are just-," he shrugged. "Thank you,"

"I want to be a part of their life Patrick," she said sincerely. "I want all of us to have a life together,"

He was now glowing, he kissed her right there on the street corner. "I love you,"

"I love you," she grinned. Her face abruptly turned to confusion. "Where are we going," she asked perplexed.

"That Ellie, is a surprise," he nudged her arm with excitement.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"It's one more block," They continued walking. "So are we going to find out?' he asked trying to distract her.

"Find out what?" she asked confused.

"Whether it's a boy or a girl," he asked touching her tummy.

"I don't know do you want to?" she asked clearly falling for the distraction.

"I think I do. That way we can decorate the nursery and pick a name before hand," he explained.

"Okay," she agreed. They came to the end of the block; around the corner building sat a Horse drawn carriage. It was covered in red flowers. The driver tipped his black top hat to Ellen.

"Your carriage awaits my dear," he smiled taking on a fairytale tone.

"Patrick," she said softly. "You didn't have to do this," she swatted him excitedly.

"Yes I did," he insisted as he helped her into the white carriage.

After the tour of the city, the carriage pulled up to Saks Fifth Avenue. "Are we going shopping?" Ellen asked.

"Yes," Patrick answered. "We have to buy something to wear tonight," he said mysteriously.

"Tonight?" she asked trying to break through his mysterious front.

"Yet another surprise," he smiled not giving in.

"Oh my gosh, Paddy," she shook her head, glowing from ear to ear. "You have to stop this,"

"Come on," he helped her out of the carriage.

They walked into Saks. "Take this," he handed her his credit card.

"No," she shook her head. He stuck it in her hand and started to walk away. "Patrick, I can buy it,"

"I know you can, but I don't want you to," he smiled. "Oh and by the way, wear whatever you buy, out of here." He explained.

After an hour and a half later, she called him. "Hey, are you almost ready?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, meet you at the front in 5 minutes?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"Okay, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she tried desperately to hold back her smile, it broke through anyway.

Moments later Ellen walked gracefully into the front lobby of Saks fifth Avenue. She was dressed in a black Michael Kors Jersey Halter Mini Dress, that showed off her baby bump quite well. Her tiny feet lifted on the 4 ½ inch heel of a Jimmy Choo With a Twist Black Stiletto Sandal. Which she was sure, would be kicked off the second they left where ever they were going. Her make up enhanced slightly since the last time, Patrick had seen her. She walked directly at Patrick who was dressed in a black Armani suit. Patrick was overwhelmed by her beauty, the stars beaming in his eyes. Together they walked out into the dark night. The carriage was still waiting there. He kissed Ellen softly, because he could not resist. They rode the carriage through a park, the trees were covered in white lights and then path had rose pedals trickled along the side. They pulled up to a large lighted fountain. He helped her out they walked around for a moment and then sat on the edge of the fountain. He touched her hand softly. He glanced behind them, suddenly a large clock tower appeared behind them. The clock struck midnight. Odd he thought, knowing that it was only 7:30, he turned back to Ellen. She was gone. The white carriage had turned into a large orange pumpkin and a mouse scurried across the sidewalk. The white lights in the trees disappeared, as did the rose pedals. "Ellen," he shouted. Everything was becoming strangely foggy. He looked down and found her black shoes. He picked it up. "Ellen," he shouted again in fear. "Patrick," he could distantly hear someone shouting his name. Then he could feel someone shaking him. "Patrick," he heard again. It was then, that he woke up. "Patrick," Jill said half annoyed and half concerned. It wasn't that he startled her awake by shouting that annoyed her, that was the part that was concerning. What he was shouting annoyed her. He jumped as he saw Jill's face.

"Jillian, what," he stuttered "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked perplexed by his less than sane demeanor. "We are at home," she reminded him.

"Yah, but-" he stopped terrified by what he had just realized."Oh my god...It was a dream," he said solemnly. "It was all a dream,"


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick pulled away from Jill. He stood still in a daze.

Patrick's hands trembled, "Patrick," Jillian nudged him. "What's the matter,"

"Give me a minute," Patrick struggled to say under his breath.

"What do you mean give you a minute?" Jillian asked getting up to stand next to him.

"I need a minute," Patrick yelled stepping away taking a deep breath. He could almost still see Ellen.

"What is you're problem," Jillian yelled back. "It's three in the morning,"

"I'm in love with her," he yelled. "I've been in love with her for 6 years," his voice clearly heartbroken. "This isn't how it's suppose to be," He sounded tormented and trapped. Jillian's knees went weak and dropped her to the bed. He didn't have to say her name, she knew who he was talking about. She did not look up at him. For the confession he just made, was one she had been expecting for a long time. "I have to go," Patrick said anxiously. He picked up his keys off the counter and went out the door.

There was something about the Los Angeles skyline at night. Even when half the city was sleeping it was still full of life. It smelled of fulfilled dreams as the forgotten ones loomed in the distance. How could it have all been a dream? He questioned himself. What happened, where had he gone wrong? What month was it, had she gotten married yet? Was this the first time that he told Jill he loved Ellen, if it was perhaps he should have been more gentle about it. He walked up to a familiar door. There was a dim light in the distance of the window. He stared at it for a moment trying to sort things out in his head.

Ellen laid silently starring up at the celling. It was nearly 4 as she glanced to the alarm clock to her side. How had her life turned out so prefect and yet all she could think about was something that didn't belong to her. Something that would never belong to her. Something that she had given up all possibility of belonging to her a long time ago. Suddenly out of the silence of the night, her door bell rang. She questioned for a moment, whether it was real or all in her head.

"Babe, is that the door," Chris woke up confirming that it was real.

"Yah," she said confused. "I'll go see who it is," she said nervously. Ellen jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs and across the cold tile and opened the very large front door. "Patrick," her voice filled with surprise and confusion.

"Hi," he said softly, realizing that this was going to be more difficult than snapping and telling Jill was. He momentarily questioned if they had already had this conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Ellen asked perplexed. "Is everything okay,"

"God, If it were as easy as that," he said not looking at her.

"Well what does that mean," all of a sudden she was uneasy.

"Can we talk," he said leaning his head slightly in the direction of the door.

"Patrick, its 4 in the morning," Ellen looked to the door, she was worried about what was wrong with him, but she thought she knew what it was. And if it was what she thought it was, it would be best to stay home. Her eyes wavered over his.

"Ellen," Chris suddenly walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked looking to Patrick. Ellen didn't know what to say. Nothing was going on, but at the same time saying nothing felt like a lie. Patrick watched her struggle, his heart instantly started beating faster.

"I'm in love with your wife," he confessed abruptly. Feeling like this was just as much a dream as what he had just awoken from.

"You're what?" Chris yelled angry but almost thinking he was kidding.

"You're what?" Ellen yelled her voice desperate and her eyes piercingly wondering why he had just confessed that in front of Chris.

"I'm sorry, I just," he couldn't think of anything else to say and then it came to him. "It's just the way you smile when your nervous and the way you say my name when you want something and the sound you make when you fall asleep on the couch after filming and your fragile little body is curled up like a baby," Patrick realized he'd over done it looking at Ellen whose brow was furrowed and eyes filling this tears.

"I'm going to kick you're ass," Chris yelled moving for him. Ellen stepped in the middle.

"Stop," she put her hand in front of him.

"Get out of my house or I am going to kill you," Chris yelled.

Ellen collected herself. "Patrick, I think you should leave,"

The words put pain in his chest. He nodded and walked out the door. Chris punched the chair and then made sure he had pulled out of the driveway. "Did you sleep with him," Chris yelled in Ellen's face.

"No," Ellen shook her head and whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, Ellen stood up, "I'm gonna go get some food okay?" she asked quietly heading for the door. Chris didn't respond, her first instinct was because she thought he was mad, but when she changed her direction and walked into the living room she found him sleeping on the couch. She rolled her eyes and left the house, when she got in her car, she flipped through the contacts in her cell phone. As she reached the one she desired, her phone rang. Up popped a picture of Patrick in his blue scrubs making an exaggerated Derek Shepard face.

"Hi," She answered.

"Can we talk?" Patrick practically begged this time.

"Where are you," she asked giving in.

"I'm sitting in the park, by your house," he said taking in his surroundings.

She could suddenly see him, sitting in the dark. She parked her car and got out. She slowly walked to Patrick and sat next to him. "Patrick," she said softly, as if to say what were you thinking.

"Listen to me," he said desperately. " I had this-," he didn't even know what to call it. "Dream and we were together and you were pregnant, Ellen it was so real," he explained. "and then I woke up, next to Jill, and everything was gone," he said clearly tormented. "I don't remember what is real and what was a dream," he explained. " I want to be with you Ellen,"

"Patrick, this isn't fair," she said tearing up. "You can't do this,"

"Ellen, I'm in love with you,"

"Stop it," she practically yelled trying to keep herself from being hysterical. "It's too late,"

"It's not to late," he yelled.

"It is, Patrick," she cried. "You had your chance," she said under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled.

"Stop it, Stop pretending like you don't remember," she said obviously pained by the memory herself.

"Ellen, I don't remember," his eyes tearing up. "I don't remember,"

"Stop it," she yelled stepping away from him. "Stop it,"

"Ellen tell me what happened," he tried to stop her from pulling away.

"I told you-" her voice cracked. "I told you I loved you" she swallowed hard. "And you told me to get married, that we could never be together," she cried.

"Jesus," he said sitting down on the bench putting his head in his hands. "Why don't I remember any of this," he whispered softly to himself.

"This isn't fair Patrick, I'm happy," she said. He instantly stood up.

"Are you?" he asked firmly looking her in the eyes. "Are you happy Ellen?" he asked again. She stared at him blankly for a moment, trying desperately to find a way to say yes. A tear trickled down her cheek. "If you tell me that you love him, if you tell me that you made the right choice by marrying him," Patrick pointed angrily toward her house. He turned for a second and then turned back to her to calm himself. "I don't remember why I said what I said, but I'm not saying it now. I don't even think I am the same person. If you can look me in the eye and tell me, that you don't love me," his voice cracked. "Than I will walk away but I think this is fate," he explained mysteriously. "Maybe this dream opened my eyes, maybe I was sleeping through my life. Maybe this was suppose to remind me of the path I should be taking. Ellen that path is with you," he said sincerely.

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and filled with confusion. Her glance shifted toward the ground and then back up, she sniffled, tears dripping off her chin. She found his eyes again, it was then that she gave a small uncontrollable smile. "I love you too," she sighed in relief. She had waited so long for him to say that. All the sudden, it didn't matter that he was married, it didn't matter that he had crushed her before, none of it matter because the look in his eyes, said it all. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately in the middle of the park. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe, like he would never kiss her again. And when she came up for air she smiled. "I'll make you a deal," she said softly, he nodded. "I'll tell you everything you missed, if you tell me about this dream," she grinned. It felt strangely okay, for her to just be able to touch him, and kiss him. She had denied her love for him a very long time. How did this all feel so normal, perhaps he was right. Maybe it is fate.

They stood their unable to part from each other, staring around the dark and empty park. They stars were visible in the sky and the air smelled crisp and fresh. It felt as if their one tiny conversation hard renewed the world. Patrick kissed Ellen's fore head softly. She memorized the way his lips felt pressed against her skin. And then suddenly he parted from her. He turned to look at her and a small grin stretched across his face. He tugged at her hand as he started to walk.

"Where are you going? Wa..What are you doing?" She asked instantly confused.

"Come on I have an idea," He nodded toward his car, that was parked just by the edge of the park.

"Patrick, It's four in the morning," Ellen spoke as if he were insane.

"I know that, but tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be a long day, for both of us," he sighed contemplating what their confessions would do to the rest of the world. "Can we just live tonight? While no one knows anything, while nothing else matters,"he asked softly.

She laughed and looked into his enchanting eyes. How did he manage to say everything as if he was quoting it from a novel? She would never get used to the way his eyes beamed into hers. She took his hand and followed him to his car.

She sat silently in his Porsche for what seemed like an unbearable amount of time before she spoke again, "Will you tell me now?" She asked anxiously.

He merely smiled and picked up his speed. The roads were nearly empty and the way they were lit gave Ellen an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, though it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. She smiled as the Porsche came to a stop in front of the Kodak theater. He got out and opened the car door for her. He took her hand and walked her to what seemed to be a random spot, but as he watched him slowly calculate it and choose it precisely she knew it was anything but random.

"This, this is the exact spot I admitted it to myself," he smiled softly. "It was at the Emmy's a few years ago, some reporter aske me a

Ellen and Patrick walked into a familiar exam room, and suddenly she knew.

"It was the most difficult thing I have ever done,"

She turned to look him in the eye and then kissed him softly, the kiss quickly hardened into a more passionate one. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her back and push her against the thin wall of the set. She could scarcely see the exam table as her heart started to beat faster. The exam table sat in the center just the way it had years before. He lifted her shirt to press his warm lips against her stomach. It sent a tingle through her entire body. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Her heart started to beat even faster but she felt if she could breath for the first time. He traced her bra with his index finger and sent a chill down her spine. As he kissed her neck softly she suddenly wondered if she were dreaming. As he kissed further down her neck and across her chest, she realized if this were a dream, it was a hell of a good one. He forced her slowly backward until she felt her the exam table beneath her. He unbuttoned his shirt suddenly and tossed it to the floor. As he lay on her softly looking into her eyes, she wondered if it were physically possible to love someone as much as she loved him. He kissed her fore head and then and nose, and finally his lips touched her warm lips. What a day it had been, such a range of crazy emotions. She suddenly felt him pushing against her from inside his boxers. It suddenly hit her that this was a scene. They were filming a scene, she new it was too good to be true. This happened often when they were filming. He would get too caught up in a scene and then he would have to call cut and get some air. But he didn't, he didn't call cut, he kissed her harder. He pulled her closer to him, if it was at all possible and then he pushed inside of her. She moaned softly. It was real, this was happening, they were making love. He thrust faster and harder, She moaned his name loudly. She could barely breath but she pushed down so he would be forced further inside of her. "I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. He felt a rush through his entire body and then collapsed next to her. She felt as if she could see stars and little hearts around the room and then she drifted to sleep.

"Patrick," Eric shouted into his trailer and then walked inside. It was empty. He walked a little confused back to the set. "He's not in his trailer, but his cars in the lot" Eric shrugged and then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Ellen's number, she didn't answer, "Ellen's not picking up either."

"Ellen's call time isn't for another 10 minutes, What makes you so sure they're together?" Shonda asked with an interested eye.

'They're together," was all he said.

"Oh kay," Shonda nodded, "maybe I don't want to know. Just gimme your damn cell phone," Shonda snapped taking it of Eric's hand. She dialed Patrick's number, "Do you hear that?"Shonda asked.

"Hear what?" Eric asked with his McSteamy grin.

"Quiet on the set," Shonda yelled as she walked frantically down the hall.

Ellen was suddenly startled awake. "Paddy," her eyes drifted open, trying to break free of his embrace. "Your phone is ringing,"

"Huh," Patrick shook awake slightly, "Go back to sleep Ellen," he whispered softly in her ear.

"We have to get up," she nudged him.

"uhhh Don't make me," he rolled over on her and started to tickle her side. She laughed hysterically and then the sound of the door opening silenced the room.

Ellen screamed, Patrick instantly jumped up standing alone in his boxers directly infront of Ellen who was not wearing anything.

"Uh Uh oh god," Shonda cried shielding her eyes, "I'm a-a-- just gonna um go," Shonda flitted toward the door and quickly closed it.

"What?" Eric asked confused walking toward the door.

"Nu-Don't go..." but it was too late Eric already opened the door.

Ellen screamed again and jumped behind Patrick, "Morning kids," Eric nodded with a sinister smile trying desperately not to laugh.

"Eric," Patrick nodded trying not to make eye contact.

"I'll just... close this," Eric nodded. He closed the door and Ellen turned to Patrick at first in horror and then she broke into a smile.

"Oh my god," she said half under her breath. Patrick started to laugh.

Eric walked triumphantly into the corner where the other cast was standing together, "So who owes me money?"

"Damn," Justin shook his head and reached for his wallet, "Now are you sure..." Eric cut him off.

"Oh I'm sure." he extended his hand waiting for his cas reward.

"I knew it,"Sandy smiled. "We are splitting this money right?"

"Shit," Katie shrieked "I knew I shouldn't have switched sides halfway through third season." She shook her head.

"What's going on," TR approached.

"Oh apparently we owe Eric money," Katie said in a defeated tone.

"Why?" TR was confused.

"Shonda just found Patrick and Ellen together," Katie explained lightly.

"So..." TR said still not catching on.

"Together," Katie motioned with her hands.

"Ohhhh," The light bulb finally went on in TR's head. "Damn," he shook his head reaching for his wallet.

"I was so sure they would hook up after season two... what was I thinking switching side," Katie repeated herself.

"WHat's going on?" Patrick asked joining the circle, everyone ignored him.

"Anybody else?" Eric asked waving around his roll of money.

"What is that?" Patrick grabbed it from his hand.

"My winnings," Eric smiled.

"From what?" Patrick was confused. Eric didn't say anything he just motioned his hips forward. Patrick laughed, "You're sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm smart," Eric laughed, "That and this Mcsteamy stuff is getting to my head."

"Hey! half of that is mine," Sandy walked next to him.

Eric turned away from her and found himself staring directly at Ellen. "Ellen, nice to see you fully clothed,"

Ellen laughed, "Good to see you too." She was surprised by the way her co-stars were acting. She was afraid that they would judge her but they were completely supportive. "Anybody else want to see me naked today?" Ellen asked trying to laugh it off.

Shonda walked over, "We are going to pretend like this never happened and get on with our work scedule,"

"How are we suppose to do that?" Lauren asked looking Ellen up and down. Ellen was slightly confused but shook it off.

"Lauren," Shonda threatened.

"Are we all suppose to just sit here and pretend its okay that you just found two married people screwing each other on your set?"

Ellen knew that this was bound to be an awkward moment for someone in the cast so she decided to play it cool. "I know its probably weird, especially because you are Patrick's love interest right now but I am completely cool with it," she tried to sound normal.

"Right because hes just your fuck buddy. It doesn't matter that he has a wife, that you have a husband. You're just a slut that needs a turn on to get you through the day?"

"Are you kiddin me?" Ellen let her Boston accent slip out she started to walk closer to her, "You walk in here like you are the shit. Like you own the place but you are just some mid season temporary character to take the focus off of me for five minutes until Derek realizes he's in love with Meredith."

"Yah, Derek and Meredith. Not you and Patrick. At least I know what should stay on tv and what should stay in my bed."

"THat didn't even make sense but I am going to kick your ass anyway," Ellen got in her face.

"Ellen," Patrick yelled. "Ellen." Pulling her away from Lauren.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Shonda yelled.

"Let me go," Ellen urged Patricks. "I'm gonna kick your ass." She yelled in Lauren's direction.

"Ellen!" Shonda yelled. "Patrick control her, and take her home... or where ever." Shonda made a confused face. "And as for everyone else, go home we are obviously not going to be working much today."

"What a bitch," Ellen laughed as Patrick walked her to the car.

"I've got to admit, I'm a little scared of you right now," he laughed and then looked at her with a smile, "It's kinda hot," he laughed again.

She smiled at him, "So what now?" she climbed in his car.

"Uh, now we..."

"Oh god, that's right," she said her voice heavy with dread. "I guess I was pretending that already happened."

"Ya, do you think he sees it coming?" he asked lightly, as he put his arm around Ellen.

Ellen laughed,"Well considering you came to my house last night at 3 am and said oh by the way I'm in love with your wife," Ellen laughed again, "I think he has an idea."

"I guess I gave us away huh," Patrick smiled.

"Just a little," She smiled. "What about Jill?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night screaming your name," he said, "She knows."

Though it usually took hours to get anywhere in LA, it felt like it only took seconds to get to her house. "Patrick," her voice suddenly trembled.

As he house came into view, Ellen was suddenly terrified, "I can't do it," she said surely.

"Ellen," he spoke softly in a tone only he could, "you can do it."

"Patrick what if we are making a mistake?" She swallowed hard, "What if you regret this. I don't want you to break up your family…" her brow furrowed, "not for me."

"Whether you choose to walk in that house and end things with Chris or not, my marriage is over because it is not right for me to have the feelings I have for you and be with someone else."

She smiled lightly, "What should I tell him?.. Forget it, I'll think of it as I go along," she turned anxiously to get out of the car.

"Ellen," he stopped her, touching her hand softly, "I love you." His words sent a tingle through her body, she had never heard them stated so sincerely. She smiled unable to resist. She kissed him softly, though she was sure Chris was watching.

"I love you too," she returned sincerely. Then she walked confidently across her driveway and through her front door.

Chris was furiously pacing the living room floor, with his cell phone in his hand. He stopped in mid-step and turned to look at her.

"Hi," she said hesitantly. She tossed her keys to the table.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He yelled coming closer to her. She didn't respond,"huh? Ellen?" he yelled in her face. Ellen back away slightly.

"No, I don't think your an idiot," Ellen yelled back.

"Your 'Paddy'," he mocked her Emmy interview, "shows up at our house at four in the morning and tells me hes in love with you and I'm supposed to believe your not fucking him?"

"I haven't...I wasn't... I didn't," Ellen tried to find the truth, but she didn't know how to word it. Instead her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Did you sleep with him?" Chris yelled.

"Can I just explain myself," Ellen tried to interrupt him.

"Did you sleep with him?" Chris yelled again.

"Christopher," she said softly trying to find an appropriate way to say it.

"Don't Christpher me," he yelled, "Answer the damn question! Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," Ellen yelled silencing the room, "I slept with him."

"For how long?" Chris yelled.

"It's more complicated than that," Ellen's voice quivered slightly.

"For how long?" Chris yelled again.

"Just once," Ellen yelled back. "Just last night," her voice was softer and more ashamed.

"Right," Chris said sarcastically.

"I shouldn't have done it Chris," Ellen shrugged, "It shouldn't end this way but I'm in love with him."

"Get out," Chris yelled furiously.

"Get out?" Ellen was suddenly confused. Chris turned and furiously went upstairs. "Christopher!" Ellen yelled after him.

Her clothes were suddenly flashing in streams down the stairs, "Take your shit and Get the hell out!"

"This is my house!" Ellen yelled.

"I don't care," Chris yelled now inches from her face, "You stupid Slut," Ellen knew she deserved it but she had taken as much as she possibly could. She slapped him across the face, and then he raised his hand as if he were going to hit her back. She caught it in mid air.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled though she didn't think he would have followed through with his swing. "Keep the god damn house." Ellen stormed out of the house tears streaming down her cheeks.

Patrick walked into his house and instantly found his wife throwing boxes of his things down the stairs. When she saw his walk in she turned and got another box and then threw it directly at him. "Jill," he tried to calm her.

"Oh stop it!"she yelled.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked softly.

"What do I want you to say??" She yelled furiously. "I want you to say my name when you wake up at four o'clock in the morning. I want you to tell me that you've never had slept with her. I want you to tell me that you don't love her," Jill's voice was unsteady.

Patrick's forehead instantly wrinkle with stress, this was going to be harder than he expected. "I wish I could tell you that," he shrugged, "but I'm not going to live this lie anymore." Patrick confessed softly. "I'm in love with her. I think I've been in love with her for a long time."

"So this is it?" Jill's tone was bitter, "Your going to give it all up, everything we've built together for what a hook up? A convient stress relief after a long day of work?"

"It's not about the sex," he said firmly. "We've only slept together once."

Jill laughed, "Because I am suppose to believe that?"

"I don't really care what you believe," Patrick shrugged. "You can have the house, you can have anything you need."

"Don't do this Patrick," Jill's voice suddenly switched from anger to pain. She realized that this wasn't just another fight, it was ending "We can make it through this. We'll be fine."

"Your right Jill," he sighed, "We could make it through this, but you don't deserve that. You deserve to be happy with someone who wants to be with you." Patrick stood up and softly stroked a tear off her cheek. He exhaled heavily and then turned and walked out the door.

When Patrick got in his car he paused for a moment taking in what had just happened. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked at the caller id, Ellie.

"Hey" her voice slightly saddened.

"You okay?" he asked her tenderly.

"Yes," she sighed unconvincingly.

"That bad huh?"

"Well he kicked me out of my own house. Guess you could call that bad," she laughed lightly.

"So your telling me we have no where to sleep tonight?" he asked lightly.

"That's what I'm tellin ya," she agreed.

"Shit," he laughed. He thought for a minute, "Why don't you meet me at Circa 55 Restaurant at about 7 and then we can stay at the Beverly Hilton."

"Don't you think its a little soon for romantic weekends at fancy hotels?" she smiled.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to spend a romantic weekend with you?" Patrick said convincingly.

Ellen laughed, "I'll met you at 7."

Hours later Patrick sat at a corner table in Circa 55. Every table in the restaurant was completely filled. If he was not so caught up in his day dreams, he would have caught the occasional stares of the people around him. He had picked up a few things on his way to the hotel to wear tonight, and tomorrow, so he sat very well dressed, his hair perfectly curly. He wondered what would happen next? What would people say? How would his children react? Suddenly he was filled with anxiety, and he was conscious of the loud voices around him and then, they went silent. He turned to look at the door, curious to what had caused the disruption. There she stood lighting up the room. She was currently charming the hostess. The hostess pointed in Patrick's direction. Ellen turned toward him, her full smile instantly filling his stomach with butterflies. She walked gracefully toward him in a red dress that flattered her tiny figure beautifully. As she approached his table he instantly stood. He kissed her cheek softly and pulled out a chair for her. Only a few tourists stared, everyone else was either having an affair themselves or too rich to care.

"Hi," he said enchanted by her presence. He reached his hand across the table to touch hers, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you," she smiled. "So on my way over here it suddenly hit me, that this is our first date."

He laughed, "That's pathetic."

The waiter suddenly appeared to pour the wine, and then disappeared without a word. Patrick raised his glass. "To our first date,"

"And many more to come," Ellen smiled.

Dinner sped by, perhaps it was because they never wanted to leave. As the waiter picked up the bill that Patrick had just paid, the hostess made her way to the table.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meal, Mr Dempsey, Ms Pompeo, but I am embarrassed to say that someone has tipped off the paparazzi. There are quite a few people waiting out front for your exit. Valet will bring your cars to the back entrance if it will suit you. I am not rushing you just informing you, let me know if I can help you with anything and I do hope you enjoyed your meals."

Patrick looked to Ellen, clearly stressed, "Completely Ridiculous," Patrick whinnied. "I don't understand why these people can not give anyone a second of privacy."

"Patrick," she said softly.

"What? You think we should go out there?"

"Well they are going to find out eventually," Ellen shrugged. "Why not know?" Ellen suggested. Patrick looked at her for a moment, "Unless you don't want to. If its to soon, for Jill's sake. I completely understand.." she said sincerely.

He looked into her eyes softly, and took her face in his hands, "Ellen," he smiled, "You are the only thing that matters to me. If you are ready for this I am ready for this." He stood and instantly took her hand. She intertwined their fingers and smiled brightly. This time, they caught a few stares, as they walked toward the door. "Could you bring our car around front?" Patrick handed him the ticket.

"Around front sir? There's quite a large group of people,"

"Yes, Thank you," He smiled and then returned to Ellen's side. "You okay?"

"Yes," she nodded with a smile and then moved to look out the window. He watched her as she walked. "Oh boy," her voice heavy with concern.

"That bad huh?"Patrick smiled nervously.

"Oh its not that bad," she waved it off, clearly lying." Patrick laughed. Patrick's car suddenly came into view. "You brought the Lotus!"

Patrick laughed again, "Well I can't be sure that Jill won't destroy the others after I leave, so I brought the one that would have been the worst to see smashed to pieces on the 101."

"Well, it was a very subtle choice," Ellen laughed.

"I do what I can," he shrugged, returning to her side. "You ready," he tipped his head toward the window.

"Are you ready," she questioned him.

"I have been ready to tell the world I love you for three years," he smiled.

They stepped outside, they were instantly swarmed by paparazzi. Patrick protectively shielded Ellen from the aggressive paparazzi. "If you all back up a little, I promise everyone will get a good picture."

"Mr. Dempsey! Ms. Pompeo!"

"Is this a date?"

"Are you having an affair?" Patrick flashed a duh look toward the questioning photographer.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Three days," Ellen laughed.

"Does your wife Know?"

Patrick pushed through the crowd and opened Ellen's car door. She looked into his eyes, wondering if he was going to answer. "What wife," he answered not looking away from her.

"Does your husband know?"

Ellen smiled, not breaking eye contact with Patrick, "Who cares?"

"Kiss her!" Someone requested.

Without missing a beat, Patrick leaned in and kissed Ellen. He kissed her passionately, dipping her in his arms. The crowd shouted in excitement. After nearly a minute, he brought her back to her feet. She couldn't help but laugh as he helped her into the car. She was a little dizzy. "Anybody have any questions about that?" Patrick laughed walking to the other side of the car. No one responded. "Good," he laughed getting in the car. "Ready?"he asked kissing her softly again.

Ellen laughed, "Come on McDreamy, let's go." He smiled and instantly zoomed out of the parking lot

When they finally arrived at the hotel room, Ellen was very relieved, but she wasn't tired, she was filled with energy. She excused herself to shower and though she hadn't invited him, within moments he joined her. She looked at him with mischievous eyes. There was nothing to hold them back anymore. In hours everyone would know about them. They no longer had significant others. It was only them. He ran his hand down her slick arm, though the water was hot, it gave her chills. He pressed his body against his and kissed her neck. He could feel every part of her pressed against him. He hadn't enter her, but she could feel him getting hard against her. She kissed his lips and then glanced down. She could obviously see that he was ready. She looked back up and smiled. She kissed him furiously as he pushed inside of her. She moan repeatedly as he pushed in and pulled out. The air thickened with seem, when he finally pulled out. She leaned against the side of the shower until she could breath again. Moments later they collapsed to the soft white sheets.

Ellen woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She instantly hoped up to answer it. "Hello," she answered groggily.

"Ellen," it was Shonda, "We are temporarily filming again, your call time is... well was 20 minutes ago," Shonda explained. "It's just a few scenes, it won't take very long, I promise."

"Okay," Ellen nodded "I'll be there as soon as I can." She groaned as she hung up. "I have to go to work today!"

"Okay," Patrick sat up with a smile, "I'll get dressed."

"No," Ellen shook her head with a smile, "You don't have to do that. Why don't you do something for you today."

"I would rather be with you," Patrick smiled.

"Thank you, and I love you for that. But really, I insist go relax, go for a bike ride or something."

"Ellen," Patrick said.. and then paused suddenly getting an idea. "I'll pick you up around 6," he smiled.

"Okay," she nodded. "And don't worry," she smiled.

The day passed slowly, she was constantly thinking about him and wondering where he was. What he was doing. If he was relaxing or if he was being interrogated by someone from the paparazzi. Though her scenes were quite low key and easy to do, they were painful. When the day finally ended, she anxiously ran back to her trailer. There he sat, smiling his large McDreamy smile. "Hi," she smiled instantly.

"Hi," he stood to kiss her. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"So, what now?" Ellen asked with a smile.

"That is a surprise,"

"What?" she shrieked, "you and these surprises."

"Oh be quiet," he smiled, "Let's go," he extended his hand, she received it happily.

The traffic on the 101 was heavy, Patrick was too consumed by Ellen's presence. Ellen on the other hand was very antsy. "Just give me a hint,"

"No," Patrick shook his head.

"Please," Ellen begged, "Just a little one," she motioned with her hands.

"Nooo," he smiled.

"Uh fine," she said defeated. She was quiet the rest of the ride. Patrick suddenly pulled the Lotus into a lot along the Pacific Coast Highway. Patrick quickly got out and opened the her car door. She took his hand and smiled happily. The sun was setting over the water and setting the sky on fire. It was turning every shade of red possible. The air smelled salty and fresh. Ellen seemed to forget that their was ever going to be a surprise. She was too enchanted by Patrick and their setting. She smiled brightly as they walked down the sidewalk. " these houses are so beautiful."

"Yes they are," he agreed not taking his eyes off Ellen. She commented on each one, as they passed them by. Patrick didn't say much, he just listened to her and watched her intently. He loved the way her eyes lit up.

As a large modernly shaped white house came into view, she gasped. "Oh my god," she said standing in front of it, "Its so beautiful."

"Really?" Patrick asked. "I don't really think so," he shrugged.

"How can you not think that this the most beautiful house in the world," Ellen said wide eyed. "Just look at the way the sun hits the windows. Look at its shape. Uhh... it's amazing."

Patrick walked toward the white picket fence, Ellen went after him, "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," Patrick insisted.

"What..? why?" Ellen asked confused.

"Just do it," Patrick said.

"But.."

"Ellie." he smiled.

"Oh fine," she closed her eyes quickly. When she opened them, he was holding a large gold key in front of her face. "What is that?" she asked confused and then it hit her. "Oh my god! Patrick! Are you serious?"

"Try it for yourself," he smiled showing he the gate. She twisted the key and it unlocked. She opened the door revealing the small grass cover courtyard. There were red roses climbing the white fence. There was a small fountain in the corner. "Oh my god," Ellen hit Patrick playfully. "This is so amazing."

"Come on," he took her hand, "You haven't even seen the best part." They walked toward the red door. Ellen opened it and her eyes instantly went to the high ceilings. She suddenly heard a small sound, and then she felt something paw against her leg. She looked down to find a small copper colored dog. "Aw my gosh," she immediately reached down to pick it up. "Your so cute!" She turned and kissed Patrick. They looked at the kitchen, which wasn't very large, but it was a perfect size for them. The dinning room was just big enough for the five of them. There was a large window facing the mountains and the Santa Monica skyline. After she saw the three spare bedrooms, she gushed about how Tallulah was going to love staying here with them. They finally got to the master bedroom and she collapsed to the bed. She stared out the window in amazement. There was a large balcony with the best ocean view she had ever seen. "The view..." she was speechless.

"I know, I know, I thought the view alone was worth it."

"How much was all of this Patrick," Ellen asked. Patrick pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. "Patrick.."

"Not that much," he smiled.

"Patrick!" she stood up.

"Ellen," he smiled taking her in his arms. "You are worth every penny."

They spent the next few days relaxing in their new home. They didn't call anyone, they didn't go anywhere, they barely even moved from their room. They stayed in bed all day and stared out at the ocean and the crashing waves. When night hit the would stand on the balcony and count the stars. For the first time they were living like ordinary people. Falling deeper in love and not feeling even a little bad about it. It seemed as if they were never going to wake up from their fairytale romance, but it all ended too quickly, or so it seemed. Ellen woke up to Patrick who was pacing the floor on his cell phone.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Patrick asked grumpily.

"Paddy," Ellen asked sitting up.

"I've got to go, Ellen just woke up," Patrick said. "Yes, We'll be there."

Patrick sat on the bed next to her. "Whats going on," Ellen blinked her eyes a few times trying to see straight.

"That was my publicist," Patrick explained, "she spoke with your publicist and they set up an interview with People magazine. ABC shut down Grey's Anatomy production until our so call sex scandal blows over. We have a press conference that we have to appear at today. It seems as though while we were pretending reality didn't exist all hell broke loose."

"Shit," Ellen sighed sitting up. "I was hoping this would all just be over."

"Is anything ever that easy?" he asked.

"Paddy it will be fine," she assured him. "It's just an interview. It could be fun," Ellen shrugged.

What seemed like minutes later, Ellen sat down nervously in front the interviewer, "Do you mind if the interview is recorded?" The woman asked her.

"No, that's fine," Ellen answered,

"I'm going to get started and I'll get you out of here before the hours out,"

"Okay," Ellen said softly.

"First off, the recent release of information about your affair with your Grey's Anatomy co-star Patrick Dempsey, is that true?"

"To a degree," Ellen smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Our relationship, was more of an emotional one, rather than physical. We never physically did anything wrong. Which I guess is what makes it so hard to deal with the press, because everyone is under the impression that we have been sleeping together for months, or even years. And that is simply not true."

"When did you first realize that you had feelings for Patrick?"

"I think it was from the begging. The second I met him, we just had this connection and at first it was 'wow this guy is a great actor, I really like him, hope he gets the part.' And then we started working together and all the sudden we were with each other every waking hour and I was suddenly like, 'Oh my god, I'm falling for him.' And I literally lied to myself about it for 3 years. I would have to talk myself through it after we filmed certain scenes. You know, I would sit down and say to my self, 'Ellen stop it, you are an actress, this isn't real, its Television."

"Did he know at the time how you felt?"

"Like I said, for the first 3 years, no one knew, I denied it in my head. And then in the late stages of filming season three, we started exchanging this knowing look. Sometimes it would be a happy look and sometimes it would be a pained look. And that's when I knew I couldn't deny it anymore.

"When did it come out in the open between you two?"

"Over the summer Chris and I went to London to see him and Jill while Patrick was filming. Some how we ended up in a situation where we could talk, and we were both kind of like, Guess what?" Ellen laughed slightly. "I was ready to leave Chris and start something real with Patrick."

"Why didn't you?"

"Patrick wasn't ready, you'll have to read his article to know exactly why, but I just don't think he could do it to his family."

"This was all before your wedding?"

"Yes,"

"So what made you marry Chris,"

"Patrick and I had this last, what seemed like end of the road fight, And I said give me a reason not to get married and he said I can't do that and then he said get married Ellen. That was it, I thought, he obviously isn't in love with me, the way I'm in love with him and I just didn't want to be alone. Don't get me wrong, I did love Chris, I loved him the entire time that we were together, but it didn't compare to the way I loved Patrick,"

"So how did you get from getting married to Chris in November to announcing your love for Patrick in March?"

"Patrick and I didn't see a lot of each other after the wedding, I actually think we were avoiding each other, and because of the strike, we didn't have to work. And a few weeks ago he showed up at my house at about 3:30 in the morning and Chris and I answer the door and Patrick says can we talk? And I was like Patrick it's 4 in the morning. Is everything okay? And he was like 'if it was only that easy' and then I was nervous and I was like what is going on and he looks at Chris and goes, I'm in love with your wife," Ellen laughed. "At which time I thought Chris was going to beat him up, and I about passed out, I hadn't seen him in four months, and then he shows up at my house at four am and confesses his love for me to my husband," Ellen laughed again. "So Chris basically kicks him out, and then I sneak out of my house an hour later and I pull the whole your too late card, and I said, it's not fair, I'm happy. And he looked at me with those eyes, I honestly think his eyes can see through any lie, and he says, Are you? And I was like, damn it. I'm in love with you,"

"How long after that, did you leave Chris,"

"The next day after work, I went home and told him everything and Patrick did the same with Jill,"

"That, is quite a story, do you have any plans for the future,"

"Well, as most people have already heard, we bought a house on the beach together, we moved in a few days ago and we have a puppy," Ellen smiled brightly. "Other than that, we are talking it day by day," she shrugged.

Ellen begged, over and over but Patrick would not tell her exactly what he said in the interview. They were now on there way over to the ABC press conference, It had originally been only for Shonda and the producer's but the network executive had called Patrick himself, and asked if he and Ellen could be there He promised that they wouldn't have to answer any questions, he just wanted them to make an appearance. How could Patrick say no to that? After they arrived and entered the conference room they sat down along side Shonda and a few other Network Execs.

"I will be answering the first questions," Shonda said.

"Mrs. Rhimes," the first man called, " Is Patrick and Ellen's sex scandal the reason you temporarily shut down Grey's production?"

Shonda was offended slightly, "Patrick and Ellen's relationship is far from a sex scandal, and the reason we stopped production is because the media, you," she clarified, "have blown this out of proportion. Sometimes married people fall in love with someone else, does that mean that they should be degraded on national Television? No." She finished with attitude.

"Mrs. Rhimes, the next person called out, "Will their relationship have an affect on their characters on the show?"

"No, I already know where they are going and I will not change it."

"Mr. Dempsey," the man yelled. Patrick looked to the network exec. The exec nodded. _Bastard_ Patrick thought. "How did your wife react to this?"

"How would any wife react to this?" Patrick made a 'that was a stupid question face.'

"How long have you been sleeping with Mrs. Ivery," the next man shouted out.

"I'm not answering these questions, this is ridiculous," Patrick stood up angrily to leave the room but then turned back. "It's Pompeo," Patrick corrected with a thick attitude, "And if you really must know we have been fucking for about 3 days," he faked a smile, "Anymore questions."

The room was silent for a moment. He swallowed hard, "You know, what I don't think is fair is that, this was so hard for us to do. I know, we shouldn't have done this, but can anyone every really control who they fall in love with. I know that there is a line married people don't cross, but there is also a line human beings have to cross and that's following your heart. If you don't follow your heart, you'll never be happy. If I would have stayed with my wife not only would I be hurting her, by pretending I still loved her but I would be hurting me. And I would have hurt Ellen. So Ellen and I chose to be together, maybe it was selfish maybe it wasn't but we chose it. Our lives are not yours to lead. You can watch us on TV and think you know who we are, but you don't. You shouldn't get to judge us, but this comes with the territory, I know. This all happened at the wrong time, but whether I fell in love with her while I was married or not, she is the woman that I love, there are no if ands or buts about it. I will spend the rest of my life with Ellen Pompeo. She is—she's my Ellie," Patrick tried desperately not to smile, "Someone try to degrade that," he looked to Ellen who had a tear glistening down her cheek. He brushed it away gently with his thumb and then took her hand and walked her out of the room.

Grey's Production officially re-started a week after Patrick's speech to the press. The affair was slowly starting to slip out of the attention of the media. It had now been three weeks since Patrick had even seen his kids. He had spoke with Jill yesterday and she had agreed to drop the kids off at the set today. Ellen decided it was best if she disappeared until after Jill left. She opened the door and started to walk out, Patrick wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, practialy spinnng her around. Ellen laughed and then turned her head up so that she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Jillian cleared her throat, "Sorry, I'm a little early," she said bitterly.

Ellen was suddenly extremely nervous, and she felt embarrassed and like she was doing something wrong, but she wasn't doing anything wrong. She said, "Excuse me," softly and then walked past Jill. Jill turned the other way.

"Where are the kids," Patrick asked.

"In the car with the nanny, I figured I would walk in on something like this and I just thought it would be better if they didn't see it."

"Come on Jill, can we please be civil about this?" he practically begged.

"How can you expect me to be nice to the women you cheated on me with? Do you expect me to just forget that?" Jill asked angrily.

"No, I don't expect you to just for get that, but I do expect you to understand that she is part of my life now. And you will always be part of my life, because you are the mother of our children. You are going to have to learn to deal with each other. For the kids if not for anyone else." Patrick demanded.

"I don't want her near my kids," Jill insisted.

"Jill, that's ridiculous!" Patrick said running his hands through his hair and trying desperately not to be angry.

"I don't think that your rebound relationship needs to effect my children," Jill said plainly.

As she finished the children and the nanny appeared down the alley. "Dad," Tallulah said running to his side. Patrick picked Tallulah up and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy," Darby shouted tettering toward Patrick.

"Daddy!" Sullivan echoed from the Nanny's arms.

"We'll talk about this later," Patrick said looking at Jill and than taking Sullivan from the Nanny's arms and helping Darby up the stairs of the trailer. Tahlula opened the door, as she did the little puppy jumped playfully at her legs.

"Ahh Puppy," Tahlula laughed. "What's her name?"

"We were leaving that up to you," Patrick answered sitting on the couch to watch them play with the little puppy.

Moments later Ellen walked into the trailer. "Hi Ellen," Tallulah said politely.

"Hey Tahlula," Ellen said sitting on the floor next to her. "How do you like our puppy?"

"Oh she is soo cute," Tallulah cooed.

"Did you think of a name for her yet?" Ellen asked.

"Hmm, not yet," Tallulah sighed. "What do you think we should name her?"

"What about Fred," Ellen suggested sarcastically. Tallulah laughed hysterically.

"Fred's a boy's name silly!" Tahlula said still laughing. After a few moments of laughter, Tahlula's eyes widened. "What about Penny?"

"Penny it is," Ellen smiled.

"Penneeeee," Darby cooed.

A crew member knocked on the trailer door, "Patrick's needed on the set,"

"Okay, thanks," Patrick said to the crew member with a smile and then turned to Ellen and the kids, "Tah, is it okay if you stay with Ellen, while I go film a scene?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Tahlula nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back really soon," he said walking out the door.

After a few moments of silence, "Have you been to your daddy's new house?" Ellen asked pretending like she didn't already know the answer.

"No," Tallulah said quietly.

"Well, it is right by Santa Monica Pier, we will all have to go there together sometime," Ellen suggested.

"Okay," Tallulah said with a fragile smile. It was quiet again for a moment, "My mom said that her and my dad don't love each other anymore, but they still love me, Darby and Sully... Ellen?" Tallulah asked quietly.

"Yah," Ellen answered tenderly.

"Does my Dad love you instead of my Mom," she asked with a furrowed brow.

Ellen sighed, looking over to make sure Darby and Sullivan were okay, "Grown up is are very complicated Tahlula, we make a lot of mistakes," She explained softly. "Your daddy will never love me instead of your mom. He will always love your mom, because she gave him you and Darby and Sullivan. But yes, I am your dads girlfriend now. Is that okay with you?"

"I think so," Tahlula said softly.

"Listen Tah, I want you to know that I will never try to be your mother. You don't need more than one mother, but I am your friend. I'll be your best friend, if you need me. And you can talk to me about anything you want, even when you get big. I won't ever punish you, but I will try to help you anyway I can. If it's okay with you, I'd like to be part of your life," Ellen looked down and then looked back up at Tallulah. Tallulah said nothing, she just threw her arms around Ellen. As Ellen hugged her tightly, all the fears she once had about being apart of Patrick's kids lives, slipped away.

When Patrick returned Tallulah was curled up next to Ellen watching television as Darby and Sullivan slept on the couch. Patrick watching them, gave Patrick an odd feeling. Nearly a year ago, a situation almost exactly like this one had started all this and now it seemed it seemed like it was ending the drama, and opening the doors for them to start their new life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy!" Tallulah instantly jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Ellie said we can go to Santy Monica Pier if you said yes! Can we daddy please!?"

Patrick laughed, "Oh Ellie said that did she?"

"Yes," Ellen cringed hoping he wasn't too tired.

"Sounds perfect," Patrick smiled.

Just a little over an hour later, Patrick held Darby in one arm and held Tallulah's hand with his free hand. Tallulah held Ellen's hand and Ellen held Sullivan in her opposite arm. They looked like the perfect little family, walking down the dark brown boardwalk together. A photographer politely approached them.

"May I take your picture?" the man asked.

Ellen was very surprised, she had never seen someone from the paparazzi be so polite. She looked to Patrick, "Is that okay with you?" Patrick nodded. The man snapped a few pictures and then tipped his hat.

"Beautiful family," he smiled, "Thank you for the picture."

They continued down the boardwalk. Patrick took Tallulah on the Ferris wheel. They waved to Ellen and the boys from high above them. She smiled and tickled the voice, pointing out their sister and father to them. The laughed and clung to Ellen's side. The sun was starting to set over the end of the pier. Ellen noticed that she could see their new house from the pier. Tallulah suddenly hugged Ellen from behind. Ellen laughed. "Did you have fun?" Ellen asked.

"Oh yes," Tallulah smiled. "Can we go get cotton candy?" Tallulah asked happily taking Ellen's hand. Ellen handed Patrick Darby. Patrick couldn't take his eyes of Ellen. Not only did she make him happy, she made his kids happy too. He couldn't imagine anything that could ruin this moment.

"Mama!"Darby shouted.

Patrick was confused, "I'm daddy, silly"

"No, Mama!" Darby pointed. Patrick turned around to see Jill standing there on the dock with the nanny.

"Time to go home," she said furiously.

"We were going to bring them home around 9," Patrick answered.

"No," Jill shook her head. "It's time to go." Darby leaned toward her and Sullivan started to cry. Ellen handed Sullivan to Patrick too.

"Come on Jillian?" he shook his head. "Is all of this really necessary."

"I'm not going to sit at home while your slutty girlfriend mothers my children."

"This is ridiculous," Patrick yelled. Darby started to cry now too. Jillian took him out of Patrick's arm. The nanny took Sullivan. Tallulah still clung to Ellen's hand.

"Tallulah it's time to go," Jillian shouted.

"NO!" Tallulah protested. "I want to stay with daddy and Ellie!"

"Right now Tallulah!"

"I'm not going,"she shouted back starting to cry.

"Jill,"Patrick tried to be reasonable, "I'll bring her home tomorrow morning,"

"She is not going anywhere but home." Jillian gave Patrick a dirty look. "Let's go!"

Tallulah didn't respond. Ellen bent down by her side, "hey tah, I think you should go home with your mommy."

"I want to stay with you," she said through teary eyes her little voice cracking with emotion.

"I know, but we will do this again I promise," Ellen smiled. "We can even have sleepovers," Ellen dried Tallulah's tears. "So you go home with your mom and then tomorrow night you can stay at our house." Tallulah nodded and then hugged Ellen. She hugged her dad and then stomped to her mothers side. Though Ellen had helped the moment, she had also fueled Jill's jealousy.

As they walked away Tallulah's pathetic heart broken little face stared back at them. She waved until they could no longer see her. Ellen's legs suddenly felt weak. They started to buckle, and she could feel her eyes filling with tears. She turned to look at Patrick who was clearly heartbroken. His eyes were teary too. She collapsed her head into his chest and started to cry. "We shouldn't have done this Patrick," she cried looking back up at him, "I shouldn't have done this to them"

"It's not your fault Ellen," he stroked her hair. "She'll come around. She's just angry right now, and jealous and bitter. She'll get over it."

He promised Ellen this, but Jill didn't get better. It had been nearly a week since Patrick had seen his kids and Jill was not returning his phone calls. Patrick seemed to be okay, he thought that Jill just needed some time. He expected her to call him any moment, and apologize for being stubborn. It's what she always did. Ellen wasn't convinced, she had mentioned to Patrick that he should inform his lawyer of what she was doing. He tried to assure her that it wasn't necessary but she didn't drop it. So he finally put a call in to his lawyer. His lawyer said Jill was most likely just being stubborn and when the divorce was finally in a few days, she would be forced to except reality. But he agreed with Ellen that he might as well give Jill's attorney a call just to make sure nothing fishy is going on.

Patrick was startled awake by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at the clock, it was only 3:30. He anxiety suddenly boiled through his veins. "Hello," he answered still half asleep. "What?" he yelled waking Ellen. The tone in his voice concerned her. She immediately went to his side. "You've got to be kidding me," he yelled again. "What are our odds?" Patrick asked bitterly. He paused, Ellen stood silently trying to keep up with the conversation. "How good?" Patrick wanted to know exactly what he was up against. "No, I don't want to ask for full custody," he said bitterly. "I'm not a dick." he sighed. "When do we go to court." He paused again. "Okay," He hung up the phone and turned to look at Ellen. He was furious. "Can you believe this?" he yelled. "It's fucking insane."

"Patrick," she said softly. "It's going to be okay." she held his arm. "We can fight this."

The rest of the week passed slowly. They didn't leave the house much, there was no where that they could go without getting malled by the paparazzi. When it was finally Thursday night, Patrick was so nervous he could barely move.

"Mrs. Dempsey! Mrs Dempsey," the reporters shouted at her as she walked out of the grocery store.

"What made you decide to go for full custody?"

"Do you think your children will be okay without there father?"

"My children have been without there father for a long time," Jill said viciously, "I wish both Patrick and Ellen, the best of luck together, I just don't think that their morally impaired relationship needs to impact my children." Jill got into her car and drove away.

"That's the most recent on the Jillian Fink vs Patrick Dempsey custody case," Ryan said. "Stay tuned to E new, we will have more updates within the hour."

"Patrick," Ellen said groggily walking over to Patrick who was glued to the TV. "It's almost three," she touched his arm, "you have to go to bed." She said sincerely. "They have shown this clip, three times in the last hour," Ellen said looking at Patrick concerned. "We have to be at the courthouse in five hours, You should sleep for a little while."

"Ellen," he said desperately, "I can't loose them."

"Patrick, anyone jury that would side with her is insane. I promise you, you are not going to loose your kids." She kissed his forehead and then sleepily guided him upstairs. In what felt like minutes later, their alarm clock rang, Patrick immediately jumped out of bed. Ellen followed. The ride to the courthouse was quiet, Ellen tightly held Patrick's hand. As they pulled up, Patrick's lawyer was waiting there. Ellen put on her large black sunglasses as Patrick helped her out of the car. She was wearing a very conservative simple black dress. Patrick who was also wearing black sunglasses, wore a black suit. Ellen still held Patrick's hand, as they walked up the stairs to the courthouse. "Ms. Pompeo! Mr Dempsey," the Reporters shouted.

"Mr Dempsey and Ms Pompeo will not be answering any questions until after," the lawyer explained. The camera flashed in there faces. After the finally got inside, Ellen and Patrick sat down in the courthouse, 3 long hours later. They went out the same way they came in.

"Mr. Dempsey!"

"Mr Dempsey, do you have a statement."

"Yes," Patrick stopped. "I would never attempt to take my children away from their mother. They need her just as much as they need me. I was hoping that Jill would do the same in return, but she seems to have let her anger toward me, and Ellen get in the way of what is in the best interest of our children. The jury is still out, we resume at 6:30 this evening." Patrick struggled to keep his emotions hidden. "That's all."

"Mrs Pompeo!"

"Mrs. Pompeo, do you have statement?"

"Patrick is the best man and father that I know, anyone who would want to take his kids away from him has to be insane. Tallulah is daddy's little girl, I think she would be lost without him, and that can be very dangerous for a little girl to grow up without a father. As for Darby and Sullivan, they are too little to know much right now, but they will be lost without him too. The possibility of him loosing custody is ridiculous."

Ellen, Patrick and the lawyer sat down at the Beverly Hills Hotel for lunch. Patrick and Ellen watched the lawyer talk on the phone for an hour, before he actually sat down. "We have a problem," the lawyer said.

"No, shit," Ellen said.

"They are really using the paparazzi and safety issues, they are also using the fact that the children were in your wife's care most of the time because of the commitments of your job, We need someone on the stand." He said plainly.

"I'll do it," Ellen said instantly.

"What?" Patrick asked surprised at how quickly she had volunteered.

"Patrick you don't deserve this, if this is what it takes, then I'll do it," she said taking his hand.

"Okay," the Lawyer said.

In what felt like seconds later, Ellen was on the stand.

"Objection your honor," Jillian's lawyer said. "She's in a relationship with Mr. Dempsey."

"Proceed," the judge said to Patrick's lawyer.

"Ms. Pompeo, has your life ever been put in danger by the paparazzi or a fan of any kind."

"No," Ellen answered firmly.

"So your fame would not keep you from having children of your own?"

"No," Ellen repeated.

"What kind of father is Mr. Dempsey?"

"Mr. Dempsey, is the best father I know. He puts his kids before everything. I have seen him leave the set, when we are not finished filming so that he can be somewhere for one of his kids. And he's not the father, that just thinks he's a good father. His children reflect his parenting skills, just as much as they do Jillian's."

"Do you have any other statements, Ms. Pompeo?"

"I think that, Ms. Fink's reasoning for demanding full custody is for the wrong reasons. I know that Patrick would not take their children away from their mother. Because he is not a selfish man. I also think that, if Patrick would have known that he might loose his children completely, before he decided to leave his wife, that he wouldn't have done it. Not because he doesn't love me, because I know he does. He would just rather be unhappy, if it is in the best interest of his children. Mr. Dempsey has the best interest of the children at heart, Ms. Fink does not."

"She's all yours," Patrick's lawyer said walking to sit down.

"Ms. Pompeo, how long have you been with Patrick?"

"Objection your honor, why is that relevant?"

"Denied, Proceed,"

"That's a complicated question," Ellen struggled.

"How long have you had a physical relationship with Patrick?"

"About a month and a half," Ellen said truthfully.

"Really? You didn't even kiss him before that?

"He plays my love interest on the a television series, I've kissed him many times," Ellen said getting a little mad.

"Well, outside of work?"

"Once," Ellen told the truth, "In London."

"When you were babysitting his kids?"

"Yes," Ellen confessed.

"Is it true, Ms Pompeo that both you and Mr. Dempsey were intoxicated when you were suppose to be babysitting his children?"

"We were far from intoxicated-" the lawyer cut her off.

"Were you or were you not under the influence of alcohol that evening?"

"Yes, we were," Ellen answered nervously trying not to get emotional.

"That's all, thank you," Jillian's lawyer returned to her seat. Ellen walked back to her seat, she sat down, Patrick held her trembling hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," he whispered back.

"The court will take a short recess and resume when the jury has submitted a verdict. Patrick anxiously waited, feeling sick to his stomach. Ellen tried to comfort him, but she knew that there wasn't much she could do. He felt as if he could hear every tick of the clock. Then suddenly the Jury Room door, opened and they piled back into there seats. The judge walked over and took the verdict from a jury member. The judge stood, "The court has granted Jillian Fink partial custody, the children will spend weekends and one day a during the work week, with Mr. Dempsey."

Patrick breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then wrapped his arms around Ellen. She suddenly felt tears build up in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what he would have done without his children, they are his world. Though she had only spent a small amount of time with them, she knew that she would love them like they were her own someday.

"Ms. Pompeo," they shouted her name as they walked out the front of the courthouse. "Is it true that you were on the stand?" Patrick walked to do another interview.

"Yes, I was on the stand."

"Do you think that, had a big impact on the outcome of the battle?"

"If anything I think it hurt Patrick's case, because they brought up some pretty ridiculous things, that I could not defend, but that's what you get for going on the stand," Ellen smiled.

"So how do you feel now,"

"Very relieved and blessed. It seems like there are a limited amount of moments, when life is truly fair. I can say with confidence that this is one of those rare moments." She smiled and then walked to wait for Patrick.

"A big problem with Jillian giving you partial custody was that she didn't want them to be involved in your relationship with Ellen, are you going to honor her wishes."

"No, I think its completely ridiculous, no matter how it came about, Ellen is my girlfriend, my serious girlfriend, she should get to be involved with my children. Some day, Ellen will be there step mother and they should be prepared for that, and so should Jill. I would never ask Jill to keep her serious boyfriend away from our kids. But you know it doesn't even matter, I think that as time goes on and the affair is less painful to Jillian, that we will be able to parent our children together. Despite all of this, I still believe that she is a good person." Patrick turned, and took Ellen's hand, they walked to the car that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. Patrick opened Ellen's door, and she got inside.


	9. Chapter 9

"This one," Tallulah nodded confidently, "this one is, the one." She said smiling brightly at her large bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes! Yes," Tallulah cheered.

"Alrighty then," Patrick looked to Ellen, "Do we want to put Darby and Sullivan in two rooms? Or just one," He asked truly wanting her opinion.

"I think if we put them in the biggest bedroom, there Will be enough room until they are like 5," Ellen suggested.

"Tallulah's in the biggest bedroom," Patrick said.

"Oh, well then the second biggest bedroom will be fine I think, at least until they are like 4 and if we run out of room we will just move," She shrugged. Patrick smiled, "What?" she asked with a questioning smile.

"We are going to be together in three years," he smiled. He didn't say it like a question, or even a maybe. He said it like it was a fact, that was just now sinking in.

She smiled, "Where do you think we'll be in 3 years?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know," he said softly. "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as we are together," he smiled pulling her closer to him. His eyes suddenly lit up, like her got an idea, and walked away from her and looked at the 3rd bedroom, "I think this room for should be for the baby."

"Baby?" Ellen asked.

"I just got the idea, think of it, the crib would be right here," he walked to the window, the window dipped back into the wall a little. He was right there was just enough room for a crib. "And then we could get floor length curtains that tie up and the baby will be close enough to the window to hear the waves."

Ellen laughed, "Whoa, that wasn't completely out of nowhere or anything."

"I'm sorry, I know, I just thought of it and-," he sounded nervous.

"Don't be sorry," she shook her head. "I think it's perfect." He couldn't hold back his smile as she said it. He was kind of surprised that she didn't stress out about the thought of having a baby, she looked around perplexed for a moment and he thought she was getting nervous, "I'm thinking a light lime green,"she suggested, "for a boy or a girl, because the traditional baby blue and light pink, is just too...traditional." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her head, "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not flipping out when I mentioned a baby."

"What baby?" Tallulah skipped into the room.

Ellen laughed, "No baby yet," she smiled reaching to tickle her.

"Maybe someday, Daddy and Ellie will have a baby and you would have another brother or sister. Would that be okay?" Patrick asked.

"Arwe you getting married?" Tallulah asked.

"Someday," Patrick smiled.

"Okay, afta you get married, I want a sister," Tallulah smiled and then skipped back out of the room.

Ellen looked to Patrick and laughed, "She's so damn cute."

"I know," Patrick said dreadfully, "when she's 15 we are going to be in hell."

"Maybe you should buy a gun now," Ellen smiled, "Or a baseball bat would work too, or we could hire a security guard to follow her around!" Ellen suggested.

Patrick and Ellen followed Tallulah back into her own room and watched her as she danced around. "Tallulah, do you want to go pick out some furniture and paint for the walls? And maybe some toys?" Ellen asked.

"YAAAAH!" Tallulah shouted.

"Alright, lets go," Ellen smiled taking Tallulah's hand."And we can pick up Darby and Sullivan on the way home." Ellen looked to Patrick who was making a fake pouty face.

"Can I come too?" He asked playfully.

"Uh... I don't know Tallulah what do you think?" Ellen looked at Tallulah, "Nahhhh," they both said at the same time playfully. Tallulah skipped down the stairs, Ellen laughed and then took Patrick's hand and followed Tallulah.

The early morning sunlight beamed through the window over looking the ocean. Ellen had the pillow over her head, to keep the light from getting to her eyes. The last few weeks had been pretty busy, she had learned to sleep when she could.

"Ellen," Patrick said softly nudging her awake.

"Patrick," she groaned, "go back to sleep."

"Get up," he picked her up sheets and all.

"Ahh," she squealed. "What are you doing! It's 5 am, we don't work today!"

"I know," he answered her, "but we are going on a little trip." He set her down on the chair.

"What?" she pushed her hair out of her face, "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said playfully wide eyed, "just get dressed."

"In something comfortable and bring something kind of fancy," he suggested as her ran down stairs. "Ellie," he shouted up to her.

"Yeah," she shouted back down.

"I can either make coffee, or we can grab Starbucks on our way, your choice?"

She came to the top of the stairs, "Paddy, I love you but your coffee," she scrunched her nose like he would, "I don't love so much."

"Starbucks, it is," He walked up the stairs and kissed her lips softly.

Patrick pulled up to the private plane terminal of LAX. Ellen gave him a confused look, he smiled and helped her out of the car. They went through customs and then got on to a large red plane. They walked up the stairs, Ellen practically fell over when she saw the interior. It was carpeted in red and black leather chairs and couches were strewn about. "Oh my god! Paddy!" she squealed, "you have to stop spoiling me!"

"That's what I am here for," he kissed her lips, she giggled as he pushed her toward one of the couches. The flight attendant brought them a refill of their Starbuck's coffee. They both settled in there seats, with in ten minutes, Ellen had fallen asleep in Patrick's lap and Patrick was out soon after. They both slept for about an hour and then spent the next hour in separate bathrooms getting ready for the day.

Ellen walked out of the bathroom in a short red dress, and Jimmy Choo stilettos. Her dirty blond hair flowed freely, making her face glow. She looked up at Patrick, who was standing on the other side of the room in a black suit. Their eyes locked, for a second it felt like they still had to hide there feelings for each other, like the only way they could express them was with their eyes, and then she broke into a smile. "Ellen," he said softly walking toward her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she grinned, "you look very nice too."

"Sit down," he suggested softly.

"Patrick!?" Ellen shrieked in excitement, "When are you going to tell me where we are going??"

"Never," he smiled.

"I can't believe we are in a private jet right now… promise you didn't buy this?" Ellen asked concerned.

"I promise I didn't buy it," he shook his head playfully annoyed by her motherliness. "Its just borrowed, I have to give it back as soon as we get back from…" he laughed.

"From?!" she begged.

A flight attendant suddenly appeared next to them, "We will be landing in the mystery city in about five minutes. Please put on your seat belts, and is there anything that I can get you to drink before the landing?"

"If you tell me where we are landing I'll give you 1,000 dollars," Ellen said dead serious.

The flight attendant laughed, "I'm being paid very well, Miss Pompeo."

"How much?" She asked curiously, "I'll double it."

"Come here," he pulled her closer kissing her.

"Ahh! I'm in the middle of a business deal here," she laughed, looking to the flight attendant and then back to Patrick, "on second thought…kiss me again," She leaned in to him.

The flight attendant walked away. " So Tallulah's room turned out pretty cute," Patrick smiled.

"Yah, I can't believe they finished it in only 3 weeks. They boys' nursery turned out good too."

"Yes it did and speaking of 3 weeks, I can't believe we finished the season in just that. I never thought that it we would get it finished on schedule." Patrick talked.

"When Shonda sets her mind to something, its going to happen," Ellen laughed.

"You think we're going to work through the summer?" Patrick asked.

"I think we will start in early July this year," Ellen smiled, "So that gives us about a month and a half to be together in peace."

"What are we going to do with ourselves when its over?" Patrick asked calmly.

"Nothing," Ellen laughed. "We are going to relax, and maybe move to Maine," she smiled.

"You would really do that?" Patrick asked softly.

"If that's what you wanted," Ellen responded tenderly. He touched her hand gently, and gave her the McDreamy look.

They both heard the plane land, Ellen looked out the window, it was dark outside, "I still have no idea where we are," she pouted.

Patrick stood up in a black suit, he extended his hand to her, "Miss Pompeo," he smiled.

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes, letting herself remember every reason she loved him. He put his hand on the lower back of her red dress and guided her out.

"Thank you for flying with us," The flight attendant and the pilot said as the exited.

Just outside the airport sat a beautiful carriage, surrounded with red and white flowers, Ellen matched it perfectly. She looked at him and couldn't hold back her smile.

"Good evening," the driver said tipping his top hat.

Ellen hit Patrick playfully, "I can't believe you did this,"

"I had to," he smiled.

It wasn't until the carriage pulled away from the airport that she realized where they were, "We're in Chicago?" she asked confused, "Why are we in Chicago?"

"I though it'd be fun. " He smiled secretively.

She gave him a questioning stare, "Yahhhh…"

They rode around the city for nearly an hour, before they gracefully pulled up to a little green park. The park was completely empty, except for an old couple who were sitting on a bench across the way. As Patrick helped Ellen out, she looked around, enchanted by her surroundings. "This is… oh my god… this is your dream," she smiled.

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams," Patrick said with a silly smile, "Dr Seuss"

"I love you," she returned the smile and then kissed him.

As they walked down the dimly lit trail, Ellen noticed the rose petals scattered along the way.

"This is beautiful Paddy," She was glowing, "Really, it's… I don't know what to say.." she shrugged.

They came to the end of the trail, feet away was a very large fountain. The water spilled over the sides and changed colors as it did. She laughed and couldn't take her eyes away from it, "How did you find this?"

"Ellen," He said softly. There was something in his tone that gave her butterflies, she turned to look at him. He held her left hand, and suddenly went down on one knee. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. "Ellen Pompeo, we have had quite a year, and I'm sure that there are many great ones and hard ones left to come, but I can't get through them without you." His voice cracked nervously as he opened the little blue velvet box, "Will you marry me?"

She brushed a tear away from her face, "Yes," she cried pulling him into her arms. After she realsed him, he pushed the large diamond ring onto her finger. She kissed him passionately.

"We're getting married," he whispered excitedly in her ear. She turned to him and smiled, kissing him again. They walked silently for a minute, hand in hand, just taking in the moment.

Then Ellen burst with ideas, "I'm thinking September," she made a scared face waiting for him to disapprove, "Is that too soon?"

"No, it's perfect," he kissed the top of her head.

"What do you think about having it in Maine?" Ellen asked with a smile, "I was thinking maybe at your Mom's house?"

"Big or small?" he asked

"Big," she smiled, "I think we should invite everyone."

"The entire cast, our families, friends… oh and I was thinking Tallulah could be the flower girl and Darby and Sullivan can be the ring bearers. Because they should be walking pretty good by then… maybe we can get somebody to walk down the isle with them."

"How about bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Well unless you would rather have it another way, I was thinking just a maid of honor and a best man?"

"Perfect," Patrick laughed, "How close are you too your sisters?"

"Not very," she shook her head, "I was actually thinking it would be Rebbecca."

"Dane?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

He laughed, "Good, because I was thinking that I was going to go all Grey's Anatomy on everyone and ask Eric."

"Oh that's perfect," she smiled.

"Speaking of, How are we going to tell everyone?" Patrick asked with a touch of concern in his tone.

"Maybe we should call Oprah tomorrow," Ellen shrugged, "I mean we are in the city and what better way is there to tell the world something than Oprah."

"Are you being serious?" he asked her sincerely.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Okay," he agreed.

Before they knew it, they found themselves in a dressing room on the set of Oprah. Ellen was nervously regretting her decision to come.

"Ellen it's going to be fine." Patrick tried to comfort her.

"What was I thinking telling everyone like this?" Ellen shrieked, "Maybe she won't air the clip until a month but there is a live audience Paddy!"

"I guarantee that everyone in the country will know two days after we get back to LA," Patrick explained softly, "it's not going to matter."

"Okay," Ellen sighed and stood to hug him.

"You're on in 3 minutes," a crew member knocked on the door. Patrick took Ellen's hand and they walked down the hallway and waited for Oprah to introduce them.

"So I am sitting on my couch, it's six o'clock at night and my phone rings and first thing I do is look at the caller id and it says unavailable and then a Los Angeles number. I answered it, and say Hello? And the man says is this Oprah in a sexy voice and I'm thinking to myself I know this voice… and I answer yes. The man's voice says Oprah it's Patrick. And I say Patrick who? And he says Patrick Dempsey." Oprah laughed, "And then I almost fell over. So our next guests pretty much invited themselves on the show today, supposedly they have some news to share with us. Anyway Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo everybody!"

Ellen and Patrick walked out hand in hand. The audience cheered loudly.

"It's been a while since the three of us talked together."

"It has Patrick," replied, Ellen smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It has been quite a year for you two," Oprah gestured toward them until something sparkly caught her eye, "oh my god!" She yelled standing up and walking toward them "Is that an engagement ring?!" the audience was suddenly unsettled.

"Yes it is," Ellen smiled and shrugged extending her hand so that Oprah could see it. They audience cheered.

"So tell me the story already!" Oprah cheered.

"Well Patrick had this dream," Ellen looked to Patrick to make sure it was okay for her to tell on live TV. He nodded, "do you want to tell it Paddy?" she asked him softly.

"No," he smiled, "you go ahead though."

"Okay well he had this dream before either of us had left our spouses about us being in Chicago and in this park with water fountains, it was all very romantic and it was actually that dream that forced us to finally do something about our feelings. So anyway, he wakes me up Saturday morning at like 5:00 am and says get dressed and I'm like what are you doing we don't have work today. And he tells me that we are going on a little trip. He takes me to LAX and we get on a private jet and we fly to Chicago. We get there and have this amazing beautiful day. I honestly expected that to be it, a romantic weekend away. Finally he takes me to this park with white lights all over the trees and I'm still like wow this is beautiful not expecting anything else and then there is this fountain with lights and I was just enchanted by it. I wasn't looking at him for like 3 minutes and then he said my name and the way he said it was just like oh my god and so I turned around and he was standing with the ring" Ellen gushed.

"Did you get down on one knee?" Oprah questioned Patrick.

"Of course, I'm a very traditional guy." Patrick smiled, "Actually, I even called her dad the day before to ask for permission. She doesn't even know that yet."

"You did?" Ellen smiled kind of shock.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Wow," Oprah smiled. "So do we have any idea when the wedding is going to be?"

"We are not exactly sure yet." Ellen smiled.

"Big or small?" Oprah asked.

"We have decided big." Patrick explained, "both of our weddings before were very private and small but I just don't think it's appropriate for us to have a small wedding."

Ellen laughed at that comment, "what are you trying to say? We're kind of a big deal?" She laughed again. He pushed her playfully. "Anyway Oprah you will definitely be on the guest list," Ellen smiled.

"I'm sure that people are going to say this so I just want to be the first to ask, Don't you think this is kind of fast? Has that question entered either of your minds?"

"I mean it has," Ellen started.

"But it's not like we just met two months ago. Yah we have been officially dating for only two months but she has been my best friend for 3 years, that certainly has to count for something."

"Exactly," Ellen agreed. "Whether I admitted it then or not, he has been the biggest part of my life for a long time, if you ask me we are late in getting engaged," Ellen laughed.

"You know, everything we do, every choice we make, is based around this industry, and I understand that it is part of the job, but I just don't care anymore. I don't care what people say about us, or how bad they think we are. We are in love and we are going to get married. If its too fast for the rest of the world, well that sucks." Patrick smiled.

"Very well said," Oprah smiled. "So you have a movie coming out in a few weeks?"

"Yes, Made of Honor," Patrick smiled.

"Tell me a little bit about the movie…"

"Well I play Tom, he is kind of a player," Patrick smiled, "but he has this best friend who he always goes to whenever he is troubled. And she goes away for 3 months and Tom realizes that he may have deeper feelings for her. She comes back engaged and then she asks me to be her maid of honor," Patrick laughed, "Yes I know it's very similar to my real life." Ellen laughs touching his hand.

"It looks like a very cute movie." Oprah smiled, "are you involved in any other pictures right now?

"No," Patrick explained, "I think I am going to focus on family and Grey's Anatomy for a while."

"Ellen how about you?"

"Since Grey's, I've never really been involved in film, I just don't think it's necessary right now. I have made a commitment to ABC and that is what I am focusing on. When Grey's Anatomy is over I'll go back into film but for now I'm Meredith Grey, and that's all I want to be. And other than that I want to focus on my personal life."

"Well, it was great to have you hear today, we are so excited that you shared your news with us!" Oprah smiled, as the audience cheered. "Congratulations! Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo… well soon to be Ellen Dempsey. Thanks again for tuning in."

Patrick walked Ellen off the stage and tickled her side, she laughed. "Stop!" She said raising one eyebrow and trying desperately to be serious. He did it again, she ran from him to the dressing room. She took off her audio wire. He entered after her and took his off too.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" Ellen asked with a smile as Patrick hugged her from behind.

"I don't know?" Patrick kissed her neck.

"Well we have the kids right?" she asked softly. He loved that she said we.

"Yes we do," he smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe we could take them to Disney World." Ellen suggested.

"Like in Orlando?" Patrick tried to clarify.

"Yes, I thought that it would be a family bonding experience," Ellen laughed. "And then we could tell Tallulah that we are getting married."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Patrick grinned. "One question?"

"What?"

"Will you dress up like Cinderella because it's really kind of a turn on," Patrick joked. Ellen shook her head and laughed, swatting his arm.

"Come on, Prince Charming," she pulled him out of the dressing room door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellen walked up to Jillian's front door. She couldn't believe how bold she was being right now. If someone would have told her in the middle of the custody battle, that less than two months after Patrick one it, that should would be at his x-wife's front door, picking up his kids, she would have probably passed out. She tapped her foot nervously as she heard Jillian unlock the front door. Tallulah pushed the door wide open and jumped into Ellen's arms. "Hi, Ellie," she cheered.

"Hey Tally," Ellen squeezed her tight and then loosened her hug as she made eye contact with Jill. Jill swallowed hard and then broke eye contact with Ellen. "Go get your brothers," Ellen smiled patting her back in the direction of the door.

"Patrick had to do a publicity thing for Made of Honor," Ellen explained clearing her throat uncomfortably.

Jill nodded, "Here's Tallulah's bag," Jill said softly handing Ellen a purple duffel bag.

"Okay," Ellen nodded.

Jill disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with two more bags, she helped Ellen carry them to her Range Rover. Darby, Sullivan and Tallulah were waiting at the door.

Jil picked both Darby and Sullivan up, Tallulah skipped to the car. Ellen followed behind.

"Here," Ellen extended her hands, "I can hook Darby in on the other side," She smiled.

Darby extended his hands and leaned into Ellen. "Elwee" he said.

"You just put this through here," Jill tried to show her how to buckle the car seat, Ellen had finished before Jill even started.

"I know," Ellen shrugged with a smile.

"Right," Jill stepped away from the car and ran her hand stress fully through her hair.

"Go hug your mommy," Ellen whispered to Tallulah. Tallulah listened, skipping to Jill's side and then wrapping her arms around her mothers legs. Ellen gave them a minute and then walked over to them.

"It's okay girls," Ellen smiled, trying to make this moment as comfortable as possible. Ellen uncontrollably placed her hand on Jill's shoulder. She didn't even think about it, it was almost like a reflex. As she did, Jill looked to the ring on her finger. Damn it, how had she forgotten to take it off. She quickly dropped her hand off of Jill's shoulder. Ellen looked down at Ellen's hand and then up at Ellen and nodded slightly. Ellen nervously twisted the engagement ring on her finger. She decided to be strong."We'll be back by Monday night and we'll bring you a surprise, won't we Tallulah," Ellen tickled her side.

Tallulah laughed and then skipped to the car. Jill looked to Ellen and then back to the kids, she was clearly pained. "We're going to be okay," Ellen shrugged.

"I know," Jill forced a small smile to her face, "I know," she repeated herself softly, "that's what makes it hard."

As Ellen drove back to her house, she was suddenly guilt stricken. Jill hadn't signed up to be the wife of a super star. She had fallen in love, it just happened. Just like Ellen falling in love with Patrick just happened. Ellen had ripped apart their family, and even if Jill was a bitch most of the time, she didn't deserve to be alone. Ellen slipped a silly songs CD into then player, Tallulah and Darby and Sullivan were all singing to it in seconds. Ellen smiled at the sound of their small little voices all coming together, but after a moment, she was again consumed by her thoughts. She couldn't help but wish they had done this in a different way, a way that wouldn't have hurt Jill so much. How had they been so careless with Jill's feeling's.

As Ellen pulled her car into her driveway, she saw Patrick standing in the doorway. The familiar smile, she had grown to love was stretched across his face. She couldn't help but return it. After putting the car, in park, so got out and walked to Patrick's side. She looked into his eyes for a minute and suddenly remembered why they had been so careless. With one look in his eyes nothing mattered, but the fact that they had to be together. She realized that his eyes were no stranger to pain. Jill had hurt him as much as he hurt her. It was just in different ways.

So Ellen kissed his lips softly, "What was that for?" He asked.

"Because I can," She smiled.

He kissed her again, "Go get in the car Cinderella," he smiled, "I'll get your bag."

"Okay," she laughed, as she got in the car she turned up the silly songs cd and started singing with them. Tallulah laughed hysterically. Moments later Patrick came in the car and turned it down. "Party Pooper," Ellen joked.

"Yeah dad, Party pooper," Tallulah agreed.

Patrick laughed, "So our flight lives at 7."

"Okay well it's 4:30 now, so we should be able to get to the airport by 5 and that will leave us 2 hours for security."

"Where exactly are we staying?" Patrick asked nervously.

"That is a secret," Ellen raised an eyebrow and smiled mysteriously.

"Oh god," Patrick played.

"Oh quiet," Ellen waved it off.

As they arrived at the airport a security guard was waiting to accompany them in. They normally wouldn't need a security guard, but they had never traveled with the kids before like this. They couldn't be too careful. In the blink of an eye, the paparazzi surrounded them, "Family vacation?" One shouted.

"Where you going?" another asked, as cameras were flashing.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Someone noticed the large rock on Ellen's finger reflecting the flashes of the cameras.

"Shit," Ellen mumbled under her breath as the snapped pictures of it. Patrick gave her an irritated look. As they got through the door, the security guard shooed the Paparazzi out. He then kindly showed Patrick and Ellen to a private security check. In less then 5 minutes they were waiting in their terminal. They were officially two hours and 45 minutes early.

"I thought you were going to take that off?" Patrick asked slightly angered.

"I forgot, I'm sorry," Ellen said irritated.

"You can't just forget things like that. Now we are going to be bombarded with questions about our engagement through our whole vacation.

"This was my idea," Ellen reminded him. "Oh and while your pissed already for no reason I might as well give you a reason to be pissed." Ellen smiled fakely. "Jill knows too!"

"Oh you forgot to take it off their too?" Patrick asked.

"Weren't you the guy who said he didn't care what everyone thought? I'm done having this conversation with you. Ellen stormed away. Tallulah gave her dad a dirty little look and then stormed after Ellen. Patrick couldn't help but laugh Tallulah's little face.

An hour later, Tallulah and Ellen returned to the terminal. Patrick instantly stood up and hugged Ellen. "I'm sorry," He said sincerely. "You were completely right. I shouldn't care, everyone is going to find out eventually. It is bound to be a little chaotic but we will get through it together." He smiled sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"You were right too, I should have been more careful with who I left it on around until everyone knows." Ellen apologized, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care that Jill knows, I don't care that the paparazzi know." Patrick smiled, "the truth is I want to just tell everyone, I'm just afraid. I don't even know why I'm afraid."

"It's okay," Ellen kissed him.

"Ewwwww," Darby laughed.

Nearly 8 hours later, they strolled through the entrance of the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. Tallulah cheered. Patrick looked to Ellen and smiled, it was in that moment, that he realized they were becoming a family. Just then Tallulah felt somebody tap her shoulder. Tallulah turned around to find Cinderella. Patrick watched,

"Are you Princess Tallulah?" Cinderella asked softly.

"Umm… I guess so," Tallulah responded with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like me to take you to your castle?"

"What did you do?" Patrick whispered wide eyed to Ellen. Ellen smiled.

Cinderella and two park workers led them to Cinderella's castle. They walked up to a private black door. It looked as if it would lead to a closet, or nothing at all. The worked turned a key and opened the door to a small little carpeted room, with plain white walls and a single picture of Cinderella on the wall. They boarded into the Elevator and waited patiently as it quickly went up. Darby squirmed nervously in Ellen's arms. "It's okay," Ellen whispered. Patrick looked at Ellen, amazed at how good of a mother she was becoming. They elevator door opened, they all walked out.

"Now this is my," Cinderella knelt down by Tallulah handing it to her, "You take good care of my room while I'm away. Okay?"

"Oh yes!" Tallulah smiled getting very excited.

Ellen looked up at the chandelier that was dripping with crystals and gold trim, "oh my god," she said under her breath.

"Oh my god," Darby mocked her and then reached up to touch it. Her first instinct was to pull his hand back and not allow him to touch it, but instead he followed his hand touched it too.

"We will be back in about an hour to serve you dinner." The Park worker said with a smile. "Get settle in and if you need anything, we're just a call away."

Tallulah ran excitedly to the door and clicked the key through the door, as the door opened her eyes widened. "Woah."

Patrick's eyes went directly to the mural on the floor. It was of Cinderella's carriage, it was made up of tiny tile of gold and white gold. Tallulah walked over to Cinderella's crown and scepter. She picked it up and stared at it, amazed. Patrick walked further into the room. He looked at the French sofa and then to the flat-screen "magic" mirror. They richly designed carpet was beautiful. He held Sullivan to the window and showed him the views of Fantasyland.

Ellen, Tallulah and Darby ran into the bedroom. In the bedroom were two king sized beds. It was very luxuryouslly decorated and very realistic to a real royal castle suite. Darby trotted over to the fireplace. At first Ellen was concerned and quickly followed him but then realized that the fireplace was fake, though it sparked and crackled like a real one would. Tallulah watched the magic mirror above the fireplace as it flashed pictures of Cinderella. Ellen reached to he remote on the antique slipper chairs and pressed a button instantly turning it into a television. She pressed another button turning it into a regular mirror, and then to the DVD of Cinderella.

"That's so cool," Ellen laughed.

"What?" Patrick asked from the other room and then quickly coming to join her. She started to tell him but he was quickly distracted by the bathroom. He walked past the elegant marble sinks and then practically fell over as he found the toilet that look remarkably like a throne. Moments later he found the sunken bath tub with the glittering star filled ceiling. He quickly walked back out to Ellen.

"How much did this cost?" He asked her firmly.

"It doesn't matter," Ellen smiled.

"Yes it does," Ellen this was a lot of money."

"Patrick," she laughed, "between the two of us, we have a lot of money."

He smiled kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you."

The children settled on the couch to watch Cinderella and Ellen and Patrick sat together in a chair behind them. Shortly after, there was a knock at the door. Patrick got up to answer it. Mickey Mouse walked in. He was followed by three park workers who carried Two large Mickey Mouse shaped pizzas, crown shaped cake, and wine glasses filled with Coca Cola.

"Mickey!" Tallulah ran to his side. Darby and Sullivan trotted after. Ellen pulled her camera out of her purse and snapped a few pictures. Moments later Mickey and the workers departed.

"I'll see ya at Breakfast folks," Mickey promised in his little voice.

After they ate their pizza and cake the door bell rang again. This time, they showed them outside to a private deck where they could watch the fireworks. Darby, Sullivan and Tallulah sat in the chairs and watched astounded by the spectacular fireworks. Patrick held Ellen in his arms and swayed slightly. He kissed her cheek. As the grand finale came to a booming end, Ellen looked over to watch the kids sleepily yawn.

"They're tired," she whispered to Patrick.

"Good," he smiled.

The Disney magic faded away in the blink of an eye. Just over a week after the paparazzi snapped pictures of Ellen's engagement ring, they were plastered over every magazine cover. With both of their divorces completely final for only a month and a half, Hollywood criticized their quick engagement. Oprah's special was scheduled to air Friday. Hopefully it would confirm the so called rumors, and let things cool down.

Ellen opened her car door and walked out into the parking lot of whole foods. Her big black sunglasses covering half of her face, she fought off the paparazzi.

"Ellen When's the wedding?"

"Don't you think it's a little quick?"

"Just trying to get some groceries," Ellen said pushing through the crowd.

"Are you making dinner for Patrick?"

"How was the trip to Disney World?"

"Are you worried that Patrick might sleep with future co-stars like he slept with you?"

"Can you just get out of my face? Huh?" Ellen yelled clearly pissed off. "Because I'm not going to talk to you, or answer any of your completely rude questions."

After Ellen spent an hour shopping around whole foods, she glanced out the door to find that the paparazzi were still waiting for her.

As she turned angrily to ask the manager if there was a back door, she bumped right into someone. "Sorry," she said half-hearted.

"Nice to see you to," she looked up hearing a farmilar voice.

"Eric!" She smiled, surprised to see him.

"So were you going to tell me that you and two love birds got engaged or were you just going to let me find out in the grocery store," he pointed to the rack.

"We were going to tell you," she smiled, "It wasn't suppose to come out this quick. I accidently left my ring on in the airport," she rolled her hand, as if to say it's a long story, "anyway, it was bad."

"Nice," he cringed. "So what's with the sunglasses in the grocery store, Paris?" He asked playfully.

"I'm hiding from the mob out there," she said annoyed, "I can't even get to my car."

"Do you want me to walk you out?' he asked kindly.

"Would you?" she asked politely.

"Yes. You are a little thing, and there are a lot of them," he laughed. "But inform Patrick that we're not sleeping together because that will be in tomorrow's newspapers."

"Oh I will," she laughed.

Eric shielded Ellen from the cameras. They had grown to be good friends over the years. He and Chris had got along very well, luckily Eric got along just as well with Patrick, or she might have lost his friendship to her bitter ex.

"Call us later, Rebbecca would love to hear from you," Eric opened the door for her and then shut it, practically closing it on someones finger.

"Woah," the man shouted.

"Hey man, it's a dangerous job,' Eric said firmly.

Ellen waved happily to Eric and then reached in her purse and drove through the thick afternoon traffic. The sunlight glittered through her sunglasses. The stress of the paparazzi was quickly erased by Eric and the thought of sharing with all her friend the joy of her engagement.

Ellen pulled into her driveway and locked her car doors. She walked inside her house and tossed her keys to the coffee table and took the grocery's into the kitchen.

"Paddy," she called.

"Hey," he said touching her shoulder in his McDreamy tone.

"Hey," she put the grocerys on the counter and then turned, put her hand on his chest and then kissed him. "So I just ran into Eric at whole foods. Literally actually… I turned around right into him but anyway I realized that we haven't told any of our friends about the engagement. Don't freak out okay?"

"Not freaking out," Patrick said softly.

"What if we have an engagement party?" she said apprehensively.

"I think that would be great." Patrick agreed.

"Really?" Ellen shrieked in excitement.

"Really," Patrick said just as excited, "When do you want to have it?"

"Soon," she smiled, "I just want to tell our friends and I want to be excited instead of stressed by the paparazzi."

"What about next weekend?" Patrick asked.

Ellen smiled, "That would be good."

"Where are we going to have it?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to do some research," Ellen said, Patrick laughed at her.

"Research?" he mocked.

"Research," she shrugged, "Shut up," she said with a smile.

"Who are was going to invite?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Definitely the cast, I'd like to invite some of my racing buddies if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Ellen smiled and then thought for a second, "oh my god, what if we have it at Yamashiro."

"What the hell is that?" Patrick asked confused.

"It's this restaurant in the hills above the Magic Castle, it has amazing views of the city, I've been there for a few other parties. It's very romantic."

"Okay," Patrick smiled, "but you better call today to make sure they can reserve it."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Ellen smiled.

A week later, Ellen and Patrick got out of Patrick's black Porsche at Yamashiro. The paporazzi was going crazy.

"So is this an engagement party?"

"Did you invite Jill and Chris?"

Patrick gave the camera man a dirty look and pulled Ellen tighter, as if to protect her. They walked up the tall concrete stairs to the building. Patrick urged Ellen to turn around.

"Wow," Ellen breathed.

"It's beautiful," Patrick took her hand.

"Yeah," she answered softly and escorted her inside.

An hour later, Eric Dane and Rebecca., Kate Walsh and Alex, TR Knight, Sandra Oh, James Pickens and Gina, Katherine Heigel and Josh, Justin and Keisha, Sara Ramirez, all trickled in. Photographers snapped pictures in their faces as they made their way up the same stairs.

"Ellen," Rebbecca tapped Ellen's shoulder. Ellen turned around.

"Rebecca," she practically yelled and hugged her.

"So I had to wait to hear that you were engaged from the paparazzi? And I didn't even believe it until Eric said he saw you at whole foods. When you get married could you inform me before I read it in People." Rebbecca joked.

"Oh god, you'll be at the wedding," Ellen smiled.

"So are you going to go big?" Rebbecca asked.

"Yes, I think it will be just more fun that way." Ellen talked with her hands. Rebbecca grabbed her hand.

"Oh my god, let me see it," she insisted. Ellen laugh and extended her hand. "Oh my god," Rebbecca gushed. "You're marrying Patrick!"

Ellen laughed, "I know its weird right?"

"No," Rebbecca said softly and shook her head, "It's perfect." Ellen smiled.

"Hey Eric," Patrick smiled.

"Congratulations," Eric squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks," Patrick nodded.

"So when are you too love birds getting married?"

"We're thinking September," Patrick explained.

"Nice," Eric nodded.

"I don't think Ellen asked Rebbecca yet," Patrick looked over to them, "maybe she's doing it now, but don't tell her I asked you first,"

"Okay?' Eric was confused.

"Will you be my best man?"

"Seriously?" Eric asked instantly.

Patrick laughed at his response, "Yes,"

"Of course," Eric hugged him.

Ellen and Rebbecca went to the bathroom to fix their make up before the rest of the guests came.

Ellen held Rebecca's arm for a second, "Rebbecca, will you be my made of honor,"

"Oh Ellen," Rebecca smiled and hugged her. "Yes."

An hour later, Ellen, Patrick and all of their guests were seated for dinner. Patrick clinked his glass with a fork and then stood up. "Ellen and I just wanted to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate our engagement. We have been through a lot and we are truly grateful that we have all of you to support us." He raised his glass, "so to all of you for being the best friends we could ask for."

After they all drank to that, Patrick sat down, the servers started to serve the food.

"That was nice," Ellen kissed him quickly.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"So when is the wedding going to be," Katie asked.

"I think we decided on September," Ellen smiled excitedly.

"Do you have any plans on where it is going to be yet?" Katie continued as she took a bit of food.

"We were talking about in Maine, near my mothers house," Patrick chimed in.

"Oh that will be beautiful," Sara smiled listening.

"Do you have your dress yet?" Katie asked.

"No," Ellen cringed slightly.

"Are you going to have one designed for you?" Katie asked.

"Now that you mention it, I might talk to Michael Kors about it," Ellen thought.

"Do you have the colors of your brides maid dresses picked out?" Sara asked.

"I'm actually pretty sure we are just going to have a best man and a maid of honor," she looked to Patrick. He nodded. "And we haven't talked color scheme," she laughed.

"We really haven't talked much about anything," Patrick laughed.

"He proposed and we were both just kind of like yay were getting married and then we dropped it until tonight," Ellen grinned.

"Well if you need any help planning anything, I would be glad to help," Katie offered.

"Thank you," Ellen said excitedly, "I will probably take you up on that, because we have no idea what we are doing."

"Maybe before we start filming again, all the girls can get together and help you plan everything," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, I'm in," Rebbecca smiled.

"Well, us guys can just have a night out," Patrick smiled.

"Or you can stay home and watch the kids," Rebbecca joked.

"Am I marrying you?" Patrick asked playfully.

"Oh Paddy be nice," Ellen swatted him playfully.

Kate Walsh stood up and clinked her glass, "I wanted to make a toast, to Patrick and Ellen, okay first of all, show of hands home many of you expected to be at this dinner sometime before Grey's Anatomy wrapped?" the entire table laughed and raised their hands, " Right, me too. From the moment I walked on that set, I knew that there was something extraordinary between them. All good actors have on-screen chemistry with their co-star but there was just something a little extra, that made me as a fellow cast member wonder, damn, how does she get him to look at her like that? And where can I learn?" Kate laughed. "The truth is despite all the drama and the rocky road it took to get you here, I really believe this is true love, you look at two people and you just know that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together, like in the movies," Kate laughed at herself, "Or on TV," she smiled. "no pun intended," she raised her glass, "Anyway Patrick and Ellen, congratulations."


	11. Chapter 11

After they had finished dinner and said their goodbyes to all of their guests, Patrick and Ellen made their way down the stairs and back into Patrick's black Porsche. Ellen got in and buckled her seat belt, Patrick kissed her before he sped away from the resturant and the photographers snapping their pictures. "We'll that was fun," she smiled excitedly.

"Yeah," Patrick nodded. "It was, I think our wedding is going to be amazing," he said stopping the car at the red light and reaching to touch her face tenderly.

"Did you ask Eric to be your best man?" Ellen asked softly.

"Yes, did you ask Rebecca to be your maid of honor?" Patrick returned the question.

"Yes," Ellen smiled. "All of their questions made me nervous," Ellen explained. "Do you think Michael would have enough time to design something for me?"

"Ellen, it's the end of April, of course he will, he has like five months." Patrick reassured her.

"I guess your right." She shrugged, "Where are we going to go on our honeymoon?"

"Our trailer," Patrick laughed.

"Oh god you're right, we'll have to work."

"Maybe we can just request a few Meredith and Derek sex scenes, and just get it on, right there on the set." Patrick smiled. Ellen laughed hysterically.

"I'll talk to her about that," she smiled.

Patrick and Ellen pulled into their drive way Ellen walked up the stairs to find a farmilar face waiting at the door. "Chris," she practically jumped. Patrick was instantly by her side.

"Patrick, can you give us a minute," Chris asked politely, Patrick looked to Ellen, she nodded. Patrick went inside.

"Ellen," Chris sighed. "I know I fucked up, so many times. I know that I wasn't always the husband or boyfriend I should have been but I am so in love with you. I've had to watch you be with him the last few months and I can't stand it, because I want it to be me, who goes to Disney World with you and who gets our picture taken every where we go, I miss you Ellen and I'm begging you, please don't marry him."

"Chris," Ellen said with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"Ellen come on, we were in love." Chris said desperately.

"Were, Chris, Were, we were in love," She looked at him sadly. "Don't do this."

"I'm still in love with you." Chris said firmly.

"But I'm not in love with you," Ellen explained, " I'm in love with Patrick."

"You have been with him for two months, how can you know that?"

"I've loved him for a lot longer than that," She confessed sadly.

"So you lied to me, to everyone about how long you slept with him?" Chris pratically yelled.

"You see, this is exactly why you aren't the guy that I come home to every night. It was never about the sex, Christopher. I'm in love with him, and I am going to marry him and I'm sorry if that hurts you but you hurt me and when you were never there he," Ellen pointed at the door, "He, was."

"Okay," Chris shook his head and let his gaze fall to the ground.

She looked at him for a second, she knew some part of her should feel guilt or torn, but she wasn't. As she turned to walked into her house she knew that it was exactly where she wanted to be. She had a family now, a life. She had someone she could go home to. Who would, at the end of the day know exactly what stressful work that day had brought on. Someone who made her day less stressful.

She walked into the living room and sat slowly on the couch next to Patrick. He was clearly stress.

"I'm sorry about that," she said softly.

"Right," he mumbled not looking her in the eye.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she quickly reacted.

"You're ex-husband shows up at our house at 1 in the morning and I'm supposed to believe you haven't talked to him in 3 months."

"Are you kidding me?" Ellen yelled. "Do you think I have been seeing him?"

"No," Patrick stood and ran his hands through his hair, "no."

"What is this then?"

"Am I just not suppose to react to something like this?"

"Yes."

"He told you he still loved you."

"You were listening?"

"How could I not."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just that and then I walked away, why did you confess your love for him to?"

"Damn it, Patrick.

"Oh, stop!"

"You want me to stop? Are you listening to yourself? You are flipping out at me for something I have no control over!"

Patrick, sat on the couch, and thought for a minute, "You're right," he said rationally.

She sat next to him on the couch and touched his hand, "If you would have stood there listening ten seconds longer, you would have heard me tell him that I am in love with you."

"I'm sorry," Patrick said softly.

"We've got to stop expecting life to tear us away from each other. I think we are suppose to be together, Paddy." She looked him in the eyes, and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair.

Ellen spent the next couple weeks, following Patrick to publicity events for Maid of Honor. They both were very relieved when it was finally premiere night. They would go to the red carpet premiere in LA and then in three days go to the NYC premeire.

Ellen stood in the back ground, she smiled because she was so proud of him. It gave her an odd feeling, because she was usually the person getting interviewed and someone else would have been standing in the background. But it was refreshing to be the proud bystander.

"Ellen," she heard her name called by the next camera guy. Whoops, she spoke to soon. She shook her head and waved them off, as Patrick finished his interview he urged her to go.

"It's you day," she smiled.

"but you are the bride to be," He kissed her. "Go talk to them,"

"Paddy, it's your premiere,"

"Oh fine, we'll go together." He smiled, walking up to the E! interviewer.

"Hey, How are you?" Patrick greated the interview. Ellen smiled brightly and greeted her too.

"I'm great , How are you guys?!" the interview said excitedly.

"We are really good," Patrick smiled.

"I've got to tell you, I am so happy for the two of you," the interviewer said sincerely. "I was rooting for you to get together all along. How does it feel to just have a normal relationship now?"

Patrick laughed, "We are still far from a normal relationship. Every move we make is exaggerated and on the cover of some magazine. But you know it was very nice to have our engagement party a couple weeks ago, that kind of made things feel more normal.

The interview looked to Ellen, "What's your opinion on your relationship now?" the interview smiled.

"It's not that our relationship isn't normal," Ellen smiled, "because we have little fights like normal couples do and we have our bad moods and then we make up, but we also have to deal with all this paporazzi. Which is sometimes hard to handle."

"We're hoping that after our wedding, things will calm down a lot and the media will just let us be married." Patrick smiled

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No, we haven't," Ellen laughed.

"Now on a different note, Patrick, your last movie was extremely successful, do you expect Maid of Honor, to be as successful as Enchanted."

"It's geared toward a completely different audience. I think it will be very successful, but I think Enchanted was so successful because it was appealing to both grown up audiences and it was something that parents could take their kids too. So I am hoping that Maid of Honor will compel romantic-comedy fans to come out and watch." Patrick smiled

"Speaking of Mr. Maid of Honor over there," the interview gestured toward Patrick looking at Ellen.

"Do you have a Maid of Honor yet?"

"Yes, actually," Ellen smiled, "Rebecca Dane. And Eric is going to be Patrick's best man," Ellen laughed.

"So we are going all Grey's Anatomy on everyone" Patrick laughed

"Yes," the interview laughed. "Well it was wonderful talking to both of you today and Patrick I wish you the best of luck with your new movie, and congratulations to both of you on your engagement."

"Thank you," Patrick smiled taking Ellen's hand.

Patrick and Ellen stopped for pictures, the first one was a serious one. Patrick held Ellen tight and they both gave the camera a sexy sultry look. They next one was completely opposite, she laughed hysterically as Patrick tickled her side. The photographers snapped pictures of that. And then finally Ellen made her way to the side while Patrick took pictures with his co-stars.

Three hours later, they were driving home in Patrick's Porsche. "Patrick, it was really good!"

"Thanks, Ellie," he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Ellen noticed something different in his tone of voice.

"I don't know, I just wish that we didn't have to go to the premiere in New York"

"It'll be fun, I love New York," Ellen cheered. "Maybe while, we are East, we can go see your mom, and talk about the wedding," Ellen smiled.

"Yeah," Patrick smiled, "that would be nice."

"Are you okay?" Ellen asked, unable to fall for his attempted happy voice.

"Yes, I just can't wait until we are married and everyone stops thinking that we are just the average on set hook up, who can't last longer than 6 months."

"Who says that?" Ellen said instantly upset.

"No body, but they don't have to." Patrick sped up.

"Paddy, your letting this stuff get to you too much," She touched his hand.

"I know, I just can't help it, I can't take it anymore."

"Well what do you want to do?" Ellen asked concerned. For some strange reason his tone of voice concerned her. She couldn't help but imagine the worst response he could give. She could almost here it, I don't know if I can go through with the wedding, or maybe they're all right maybe we don't have what it takes

"What if we move up the wedding?" Patrick asked suddenly.

"Uh, wow," Ellen smiled a little bit relieved, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Is that a no?" Patrick asked.

"No, no," she made a face, "I mean no," she laughed, "I mean no its not a no," she laughed again. "How about July?"

"July," he repeated softly.

"Yeah, that gives us roughly two months to plan everything." Ellen smiled, "Will do it like the week before we go back to filming."

"Okay," Patrick smiled, sincerely happy.

"Okay," Ellen returned it.

For a small fortune, Michael Kors made Ellen's wedding dress in, only three weeks. The wedding was now official a month and a week away. Michael had been kind enough, to also make Tallulah's flower girl dress and Rebecca's maid of honor dress. Today was the first time they would try on the final product for fittings

"So is this weird?" Rebecca asked Ellen.

"Is what weird," Ellen was confused.

"Going to Jillian's house and picking up Tallulah, by yourself?" Rebecca asked feeling uncomfortable.

"It used to be, but now I think we understand each other. I try to be

careful with her feelings, because watching us get married has got to be hard for her but at the same time I think she realizes that I wasn't the only reason their marriage fell apart. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"No, I understand," Rebecca smiled as they pulled up to Jill's house.

"I'll be right back," Ellen popped out of the car and walked to the door. Ellen rang the door bell once and then waited until Tallulah came running and opened it.

"Hey Ellie!" She cheered.

"Hey babe," Ellen smiled hugging her. Jillian appeared behind Tallulah, "Hi Jill," Ellen nodded. Jill forced a smile.

"So what does my dwess look like?" Tallulah asked excited.

"Well that is surprise," Ellen teased.

"We should be back by 6," Ellen explained. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Jillian said, clearly annoyed. "You do things fast anyway so I'm sure you'll be back in half the time you should be." Jill said rudely. If she was trying to insult her, Ellen thought that Jill could have come up with something better.

"Right, okay," Ellen quickly caught on. Ellen walked Tallulah to the car and made she sure was buckled in the back seat. Rebecca gave Jill a bitchy wave as Ellen got into the front seat. "So much for understanding each other," Ellen mumbled and then pulled out of the drive way.

Rebecca and Ellen talked to Tallulah the rest of the way to Michael Kors on North Rodeo, where they were meeting for the fitting. Tallulah held Ellen's hand as the walked into Michael Kors. The sales clerk showed them to the back fitting room where Michael greeted them.

"Hello Beautiful," Michael smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Michael," she smiled. She turned to Rebecca, "this is my maid of honor, Rebecca Dane." Ellen introduced.

"Good to meet you Rebecca," Michael smiled.

"You too," Rebecca said politely.

"And this," Ellen smiled brightly, "is Tallulah." Ellen tickled Tallulah's side.

"You're the flower girl right?" Michael played.

"Yes," Tallulah nodded.

"Would you like to see your dress little princess?" Michael asked. Tallulah nodded again. Michael pulled out a little wine-berry colored dress. Rebecca and Tallulah, now fast friends snuck into the dressing room and put it on Tallulah. Ellen waited outside talking to Michael. Tallulah walked out, it fit her perfectly. It was a perfectly tight top, the middle section had a large sash across it. The skirt of it was full, but not puffy. It flowed and rippled freely.

"Oh Tallulah, you look like a princess," Ellen said standing up to get a better job. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks Ellie," Tallulah smiled.

"Michael its perfect! Tallulah do you like it?" Ellen asked concerned with Tallulah's opinion.

"Like it… I love it!" Tallulah cheered.

"Good, it looks perfect on you," Michael said.

The alteration girl looked at the skirt and then poked a few places. "I don't think it needs anything. Michael do you see any where?"

"No, it fits her perfectly."

"Yayy," Ellen clapped and then laughed.

"Your turn, Rebecca," Tallulah pushed Rebecca along.

"Oh right," Michael said pulling another dress of the same color off the rack. He handed it to Rebecca and sent her to the dressing room. She returned a few moments later.

"Wow," Tallulah said, "You look really pretty."

"You really do, I love that dress on you," Ellen said smiling brightly.

Rebecca's dress was almost exactly like Tallulah's except it was a littler more mature. It was strapless but dipped just slightly in the middle. It was tight around the middle with thinner sash that wrapped around to the back of the dress and came to a point just above her butt. The line of the dress followed the ribbon and ended where it began, revealing most of her back.

Ellen watched the seamstress check to see if any alterations were needed. "I don't see anything. Michael?" She asked again.

"No, it look beautiful on you Rebecca." Michael stated.

"Thank you," She smiled and then looked to Ellen, "You're turn, Bride-to-be."

"It's already set up in the first dressing room." The seamstress said.

Ellen disappeared and then walked out of the dressing room five minutes later. Her chalk white dress flowed freely, it was very low cut, but classy. The straps grew thinner as they rounded her shoulders. The dress was also open back. Just over her butt, the material bunched together and then flowed out into a long train.

"Wow," Michael was surprised by how beautiful she looked in it. Her fragile little body wore it perfectly.

"Woah," Tallulah said wide eyed. "You look beautiful."

"Oh Ellen," Rebecca smiled taking in her beauty.

"Would you like to be the face of Michael KORS?" Michael asked suddenly.

Ellen laughed. She looked to Michael and suddenly realized that he might be serious, "Are you serious?"

"Very," he smiled.

"Oh my god," Ellen squealed. "Yes!"

"Good, I'll have my assistant set up a meeting with your agent next week." Michael smiled.

"Okay," Ellen laughed.

He looked in the mirror with Ellen, "Now are we going to do a veil?"

"I don't think so," Ellen explained, "I don't know, Rebecca, Tallulah what do you think?"

"Nah," Tallulah shook her head.

"Yeah I like it better without I think," Rebecca suggested.

"What are you going to do you hair like?" Tallulah wondered.

"I don't know what do you think?" Ellen asked.

"Down. Maybe curly?" Tallulah asked.

"I think that would look very pretty," Rebecca agreed.

"Yes, and your hair is short enough that it won't take away from the design of the dress," Michael said.

Patrick and Eric walked out of Giorgio Armani on Rodeo Drive. They had just finished the fitting for their tux's for the wedding.

"So I know it's a month away but are you nervous at all man?" Eric asked.

"No, not really," Patrick shrugged. "More anxious."

"You just want it to be over?" Eric asked again.

"No, I'm excited for the actually wedding. I'm just ready for people to let us be in love and live our lives."

"I bet its been tough," Eric nodded.

"It has but it's been worth it," Patrick smiled.

"God, you really are in love," Eric laughed at Patrick's cheesy comment.

"Yeah…" Patrick laughed, "where have you been?"

"Not paying attention I guess," Eric laughed. "Oh by the way, do I get to through you a bachelor party?"

"No, I don't think we're doing that," Patrick explained.

"What?" Eric shrieked. "Come on you have to have a bachelor party."

"Don't you think we're a little old for that?" Patrick asked.

"No one is ever too old for a bachelor party, and speak for yourself I'm young." Eric said.

"Right, that's why you have all those gray hairs," Patrick gestured toward Eric's head.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to be your best man, you're a jerrrrrrrrrk."

Patrick laughed, "Sorry, I just don't want to have a bachelor party." Patrick said getting his car from the valet.

"Okay, Okay." Eric gave in. Eric opened the door and climbed inside. "So where are we going now?"

Patrick looked at his watch, quarter till 6. "We are going to meet Ellen and Rebecca at my house at six. We have reservations for Mr. Chow's at 6:45."

"Sounds good, did you clear this with my wife?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Ellen did." Patrick said.

"Good to know," Eric remarked.

The sun was a little lower in orange-red sky by the time Ellen brought Tallulah home. Ellen walked Tallulah to her front door and hugged her tightly.

"You looked beautiful in your dress Tally," Ellen said as she dropped the embrace. Tallulah grinned brightly and then looked at Ellen sincerely. There was something different about her eyes. They were a little bit happier than Ellen had ever seen them before. Ellen returned the smile. Ellen held Tallulah's arms and said, "now you go inside and be good for your mom, and I'll pick you up on Wednesday so we can buy shoes okay?"

Tallulah nodded and hugged Ellen again, "I love you Ellie," she said softly.

"I love you too," Ellen said a bit shocked Tallulah turned and then skipped into the house.

Ellen was frozen for a second, her eyes instantly filled with tears. She just stared at the door and then smiled as she turned to get into the car with Rebecca.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, she just said…she just said she loved me," Ellen smiled.

Patrick ran upstairs to his bedroom to change while Eric waited patiently in the living room. Patrick threw on some jeans and a dress shirt and brushed his teeth. On his way out of the master bathroom Ellen walked in.

"Hey my Paddy," she smiled brightly.

"Hey my Ellie," he returned the smile pulling her into his arms. "I missed you today."

She laughed, "I missed you." He kissed her forehead. "Tallulah said she loved me today," Ellen shared the story clearly touched.

"Wow," Patrick said surprised.

Ellen laughed, "I know I was surprised too. The whole step-mother thing is hard to handle most of the time."

"Actually…Part of me is surprised and part of me isn't. I forget that its you that we are talking about." He smiled. "Who couldn't love you," He said running his hand along her leg and kissing her lips.

Eric knocked on the door, "Hate to break up the love session but its almost 6:40 now."

"We're coming," Ellen laughed.

As Ellen, Patrick, Rebecca and Eric walked into Mr. Chow's both paparazzi and tourists alike snapped their pictures.

"When's the wedding?" they shouted.

Patrick and Ellen smiled. "Maybe we should tell them?" Patrick teased

"Maybe not," Ellen laughed.

"Come on," they yelled.

After they were seated at the table the four of them gave a big sigh of relief. "God it's incredibly tiring dealing with them. I don't know how you deal with it all the time." Rebecca stated.

"What are you talking about they follow you around too." Ellen laughed.

"It's never that bad." She reminded her. "Unless I'm with you." She laughed.

"So how was the fitting today girls?" Eric asked.

"Yes, how was the fitting," Patrick repeated.

"Great!" Rebecca said. "Did you tell him what Michael offered you?"

"What?" Patrick asked instantly excited.

"To be the face of his line," Ellen smiled uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, Ellen!" Patrick practically cheered.

"That's great," he kissed her.

"I know, it was so unexpected," Ellen said excitedly.

"She just looked so beautiful in that dress!" Rebecca gushed.

"Don't tell him! It's suppose to be a surprise." Ellen squealed.

"Oh right, the bad luck thing," Rebecca recalled.

"It would take a hell of a lot more than bad luck to tear you two apart." Eric laughed.

It was nearly Ten o'clock by the time they were finished eating dinner. After picking up the 400 dollar bill, Patrick and Ellen walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. They said their goodbyes to Rebecca and Eric, who had to get back to their children. Since they were child free tonight, Ellen and Patrick decided to walk around Beverly Hills a little. Every store on Rodeo Drive was closed, but the lights they left on at night illuminated the street.

"This is very romantic," Patrick smiled pulling her closer.

Ellen laughed lightly, "It is," she agreed as they walked up the stairs past Tiffany's. A silent moment passed, and then Ellen looked up at Patrick, "Do you ever think about how much we've been through?" Ellen contemplated.

"All the time," Patrick laughed.

"I mean seriously, in the beginning, the audition, the first scenes we practiced together, did you ever think, wow, I'm going to leave my wife for her?" Ellen asked thinking back.

"Truth?" Patrick asked.

"Truth," Ellen agreed.

"The second you looked into my eyes, Ellen," he said softly smiling, "I knew that you were going to change everything and I was terrified." Patrick thought for a minute, "I think I knew, in my heart, I'm going to marry her someday." Patrick said kissing Ellen's cheek.

"Where do you think we would be if you would have never come to my house that night?" Ellen asked as they walked past Juicy Couture.

"I think we would be here," he laughed, "unhappily married and sneaking out at 11 o'clock at night stealing every moment we can."

Ellen laughed, "And hooking up in our trailer."

"What are you talking about, we still do that," Patrick laughed.

"You're right we do," she laughed, turned so she was facing him and then kissed him on the lips. "Let's go home," she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ellen Pompeo met today with Michael Kors to sign and discuss terms with him on her new modeling contract. Starting in fall, Ellen will be the face of Michael Kors fashion line and Perfume. It is rumored that she may even walk the runway. Looks like Ms. Pompeo has a busy summer ahead of her, as she is also busy planning her Fall wedding to her Grey's Anatomy Co-star Patrick Dempsey. Grey's Anatomy productions restarts in less than a month, which wrapped late last month after a shocking proposal. Let E news keep you updated on your favorite couple both on and off screen."

"Hey," Ellen said softly as Patrick sat next to her on the couch.

"How's my favorite model?" Patrick asked leaning in and kissing her.

"mm good now," she smiled.

She kissed him back, and pulled him on top of her. With in seconds both of their scrub costumes were on the floor. He could feel he heart start to beat faster. A few moments later their blissful moment was interrupted by three loud knocks agains the trailer door and a "You're need on the set."

"Oh the joys of being on a hit television show. Patrick picked up a pair of pants off the floor. He pulled them halfway up his legs. Ellen started laughing.

"You have my pants on," she laughed again. She tossed him his pants. "Here, or would you rather wear mine, because I must say, they are pretty hot on you." Ellen laughed.

"Ha ha ha," Patrick said sarcastically. They finished getting dressed and then made their way to the set. The rest of filming went very well and after a sixteen hour day they finally left the set and went home.

The next morning, Ellen went for a jog on the boardwalk in Santa Monica, along the PCH. They didn't have to be at work until later in the day so they had time to do a few things in the morning they wouldn't normally. She jogged for about an hour before she decided that she better not exhaust herself before she even got to work. She walked through the front door, and she found Patrick on the phone in the living room.

"Yah, okay," He said. "Well I'll have to talk to Ellen about it, but it definately sounds interesting. I'll get back to you later tonight. When would the shoot be?" Patrick asked. He paused while he got an answer. "Okay thanks." He looked up at Ellen and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh god don't do that, I smell," she laughed.

"You could never smell," he kissed her again.

"So what was that about?" she asked while she reached for her water bottle.

"That was Bill, he talked to Vanity Fair yesterday, and they want us to do the cover and four-page spread on the inside of the magazine. They want to do a recreation of some pictures of Johnny Cash and June Carter."

"Wow," Ellen was flattered. "They are considered to have the greatest love story in the entertainment industry. Patrick, are they comparing us to them?"

"I think that's the idea of the whole article," Patrick smiled.

"I think this will be good. A chance for us to make everyone see our relationship in a more positive way." Ellen smiled. "And Vanity Fair, oh my god. It'll be amazing."

Patrick was surprised she had agreed so easily. He had been excited about it too. "Good, I'm glad you're excited. I am too."

"When's the shoot?" Ellen asked.

"We'll have a meeting talking about the plan for the pictures today, around our lunch break." Patrick explained. "The shoot would be Saturday."

"That's fine." Ellen shrugged.

"Are you sure because it is only two weeks before our wedding," Patrick questioned.

"Oh my god it is!" Ellen's eyes widened.

Patrick laughed, "What did you forget?"

Ellen smiled, "No, I just didn't remember that it was that close." she laughed. "The girls helped me get everything over with early. I have nothing to do except show up. It makes me extremely nervous."

Patrick squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer, "It's going to be perfect."

Ellen and Patrick excitedly worked through their morning scenes and hurried off the set the first chance they got. They arrived at the Vanity Fair office at about 1 o'clock. They met with the photographer seconds later. They three of them sat down around a little table.

"So this is what I'm thinking," the photographer said pulling a few pictures of Johnny Cash and June Carter out of her folder. "We do a picture of Patrick by himself," she showed a picture of Johnny Cash looking down. "Patrick can do the very serious look, maybe in a black leather jacket or something, with your hair very accentuated. It might be in black and white, I haven't decided yet."

"I think that will look very good," Ellen nodded.

"And for you Ellen," she said pulling a picture of June Carter with her hands in her hair and a country look. "I'm thinking a little more high fashion than this but still the same idea."

"That will be pretty, with your hair like that," Patrick smiled playfully.

"And then one of you two together," she said showing a picture of Johnny and June. Johnny is squeezing June playfully she is widely smiling. "Something similar to this, where you hold her and just to showcase your happiness together type of thing."

"That's an adorable picture," Ellen said looking at it closer.

"And then from a different more Vanity type picture, I was thinking that would could do a play on Grey's Anatomy. Something very sexy and artsy. First of all I think we should shoot these in Seattle and some on the set. The spot where I want to shoot these pictures over looks the Seattle skyline and is a grassy Forest-y field. I'm thinking white sheets and laying in the grass, or standing with the sheet. I'm also thinking a picture in an elevator, Ellen will be in lingerie and Patrick in a suit, with the shirt unbuttoned."

"So we would do these in Seattle, Saturday?" Ellen asked.

"Yes," the photographer answered.

"Okay," Ellen nodded.

"And its only going to be a one day shoot right?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, one day should be more than enough and then the following Monday you'll have to meet with our editor for an interview and to help pick the photos that will go in."

"okay, sounds like a plan," Patrick smiled.

As they had both anticipated Saturday came in the blink of an eye. It was two o'clock when they arrived at the shoot in Seattle. Luckily it wasn't raining, in fact the sun was actually out. Ellen quickly kissed Patrick before she was whisked away to hair and make up. Nearly an hour later, Ellen's hair was completely curled. She had a simple white blouse on that was buttoned just high enough to see her black lacy bra. The photographer place Ellen's hands in her hair exactly the ways she wanted them. She snapped the picture several times before she knew she got it just right. And then Ellen was back to hair and make up again.

Patrick's hair was very accentuated, and he looked like he had just stepped out of the 50's as he looked down seductively in his leather jacket. A little bit of scruff along his jaw line. The photographer got the perfect shot in nearly the first take. And the Patrick was back to hair and make- up, or just hair anyway.

A short while later Ellen sat happily in Patrick's laughed, she smiled uncontrollably. As he squeezed and tickled her, "You two have amazing chemistry," the photographer stated.

"They know," Bill, Patrick's agent said with a little bit of attitude.

"Don't mind him," Patrick laughed, "He still thinks I ruined my career by having an affair."

"Alright," the photographer smiled. "Okay we're good," she nodded as she lowered her camera.

"Got it?" Patrick asked to make sure she got what she was looking for.

"Got it," she sigh, "I took about 30 amazing pictures of you two. Good luck picking one."

Patrick kissed Ellen as he was pulled away from her again. They were reunited 20 minutes later. This time Ellen was wearing only a white rob, and Patrick was wearing the same. They gave Ellen a blanket to wrap herself up in, she wasn't shy at all. Patrick however, was a little nervous. The stood out in the field, the distant background was the Seattle skyline. The photographer situated them, "Now I want you to stand directly in front of him. Hold the blanket in front of you so it falls right down the middle of your body." Ellen did. The sheet fell right between her legs, she held it so it was just above her chest. Patrick stood behind her, anything that should be covered was covered by Ellen or the sheet.

"Take it off," Patrick joked playfully.

"Shut up," Ellen said laughing.

"Okay, move your head slightly to the left Ellen," Ellen did, "Okay smile again have fun!"

"Right, because that's so easy when half of Seattle can see your ass." Patrick joked.

"Grumpy much," Ellen laughed.

"No, it's the truth." Patrick smiled.

"It's a cute ass," Ellen laughed again.

"Oh god, this is embarrassing." Patrick said.

After a few shots, the photographer readjusted them. This time, they were both tangled together under the sheet. Ellen's back was completely out. Her head laying softly on Patrick's chest. After several shots and tweaks they packed up and headed back home, but the job wasn't done yet. They set up the rest of the shoot on the Grey's set. Patrick sat in the elevator for an hour before Ellen appeared.

"Oh look the diva has decided to grace us with her presence," Patrick joked. As he did Ellen took off her rob and tossed it to the floor outside the elevator door. Her hair was super straight and flowing freely. "whoa," He said surprised to see her red lacy bra and panties. Not to mention her red stilettos. The first shot was of Ellen leaning against the wall of the elevator and Patrick leaning over her with his back arm. His entire chest was exposed underneath his Armani jacket.

After about twenty shots, "I want to do a different perspective, go put your scrubs on. The photographer directed him.

"Ya McDreamy," Ellen raised and eyebrow, "go put your scrubs on." She reached to touch his chest.

"DOn't move!" the photographer insisted. Patrick's lusty eyes were staring into Ellen's, and she was touching his chest. The photographer snapped the picture a few times. "Okay, now go," she laughed.

A few moments later, Patrick came back with his blue scrubs on. "Okay, pick her up, and wrap her legs around your waist. Now push her up against the side of the elevator." As Patrick and Ellen posed for the picture, desire and passion filled the room.

"And that's it," she snapped the last picture, and playfully fanned herself,"you two certainly know how to heat things up."

Ellen and Patrick relaxed for the rest of the weekend. Which, was all of 24 hours. Then, they were in the office of Vanity Fair at 7 am, Monday morning. The editor was sitting down with them, to choose the pictures. After the editor had signed a confidentiality contract, they had told her about the wedding. She had asked them to come back after the wedding. They agreed. They picked the photos and then were off to the set.

Ellen looked at Patrick, her hands tingled with nervousness, but her eyes glittered with excitement. She kissed Patrick, as she did she realized that the next time she would be kissing him would be at their wedding. After all of the kisses they shared, and the times they fought and memories they made they would finally be together, forever. The thought of forever didn't scare Ellen. She knew that this was the man she was supposed to be with. It wasn't the man she was nervous about, it was the idea of the whole day. The ceremony and the reception and the toasts and the press and the… list went on for hours.

As Patrick walked out the door of the hair salon, he glanced to his left and saw a young couple reaching to shake hands. He smiled and his head instantly filled with the past.

--

_A few moments before his audition, Patrick stood anxiously waiting for the woman he was going to read with. After asking, the secretary informed him that the woman he was reading with had already been cast as the leading lady. If he was being honest, it only made him more nervous. He glances over to the door; a petite blonde woman appeared there. Patrick couldn't help but smile at her sultry stare. Her stare broke into smile at the sight of his. _

_"Mr. Dempsey, you can go in now." The secretary said. He turned to her and nodded nervously. "Right to her," she said pointing at the striking woman he had smiled at._

_"Thank you," he smiled standing up and looking up at the woman. As he once again stared into the woman's eyes, his stomach filled with butterflies. He wasn't sure if he was more nervous to talk to this woman or for the audtition. Either way, the stars seemed to fall out of the sky and draw them together. He took a deep breath and stood right next to her. He extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Patrick," he finally broke his nervousness._

_"I'm Ellen," she smiled placing her hand in his. "You're auditioning for Derek, right?" _

_Patrick smiled, "Yah."_

_"I play Meredith," Ellen nodded realizing her hand was still in his. She withdrew it showing him in the audition room._

_He dropped his hand to his side, and flexed his fingers to try and get the tingly feeling away. "Damn it, I thought you were going to be the casting director."_

_Ellen laughed, "Nope, sorry to disappoint you."_

_"You could never disappoint me," he squeezed her shoulder playfully. _

_"They," she said pointing to the empty chairs, "went out to lunch. They should be back in five minutes." Her accent slipped through slightly._

_"Okay," Patrick nodded and then made a questioning face, "where are you from?" _

_"Boston," she smiled, letting her accent be a little thicker. "Is it that obvious? I try so hard to hide it most of the time." It completely showed through. She smiled._

_Patrick laughed, "I love you! You're my New England girl."_

_Ellen laughed, "That fast you love me, huh?" _

_"What can I say? You're easy to love." Patrick smiled._

_Ellen laughed again touching his arm._

Patrick got into his car and drove to Eric's house. They were going to go get lunch, and then pick up there tuxes. Then pick up the boys and finally drive to the Enchanted Sea Cottage, where the wedding would be held. For so long, it seemed as if this day would never come, and now here it was. It was a little overwhelming; he could help but remember all of the memories they had made over the years. Though they were wonderful, meaningful memories they were distracting him from the list of responsibilities he had to do before 5.

By the time he arrived at Eric's it had been all of 37 minutes since he left Ellen, and he missed her already.

"Hey how ya feeling?" Eric asked getting into the car.

"Nervous," Patrick smiled.

Eric laughed, "You're going to be fine."

"Oh I know," Patrick laughed. "I just want to get married, now."

Eric looked at his watch, "Well we have about 4 hours until we have to be in Malibu so it's coming quick. Where are we going now?"

"I have to pick up the boys." Patrick explained.

"Okay, and who is picking up Tallulah?" Eric asked.

"Jill is dropping off Tallulah at the Spa," Patrick sighed.

"Did you invite her?" Eric asked immediately.

"Yes, Ellen wanted to," Patrick shook his head. "And I agreed because she is the mother of my children. I just hope she doesn't try to burn the place down."

Eric laughed, "She won't and it's very big of you to invite her."

"Thank you."

One person was doing Ellen's hair, while another was doing her toes. She could feel her heart start to beat faster at just the thought of the wedding. She was getting married today, to Patrick. Patrick Dempsey. The sentence seemed odd in her head, like a dream that could never come true. And yet it was very true. The hair stylist excused herself for a lunch break. A woman appeared to do Ellen's fingernails, but Ellen needed a break herself.

"I need to shake my nerves a little," Ellen smiled, "Would it be okay if I went for a little walk?"

"Yes, Ms. Pompeo that's fine. Janessa won't be back for a half hour and then she can finish your hair." The woman answered.

"Thank you," Ellen pulled a coat over her shoulders and walked outside. She walked down Rodeo and then to the park across the street. The warm sun made her golden blonde hair sparkle. She padded along the cement path. Breathing deep, and taking in the semi-fresh Los Angeles air. She saw a lonely bunch in the corner of the park. She slowly walked toward it and sat down.

_"It's crazy right?" Ellen said in a tone of soft excitement._

_Patrick looked into her eyes and smiled._

_"It is," he replied in a tender tone. _

_Ellen watched his eyes and the way he stared into hers. As if he was unable to pull them away. It wasn't a scary stare, it was a content stare. For some strange reason, it took her breath away. But then after she watched him swallow hard, he looked away. She suddenly felt like she was drowning like she needed it back. She heard him sigh and then he glanced back up at her. As he did, a curl of his hair drifted over onto his forehead. Ellen laughed and reached to push it back into line. _

_"So I was at Ralph's today, picking up milk, and suddenly I realized that these two women were starring at me. And then this teenage girl came up to me and said you're Patrick Dempsey right?" he shook his head with a smile and then looked at Ellen, "People know who we are. And ABC has only aired two episodes! It's like yesterday we were just actors and today, we're not even us anymore," she noticed the way he said it. Though the statement should have been sad, he wasn't sad, it was more relief. "We're Derek and Meredith."_

_She laughed, and nodded in agreement, "You think we'll be like Ross and Rachel?"_

_"Ross and Rachel on Friends?" Patrick questioned with a smile._

_"Yah you know, anytime anyone is ever in love or falling in love, everyone's like oh that's so Ross and Rachel." Ellen raised her eyebrows and shrugged playfully. _

_Patrick laughed, "We are going to be better than Ross and Rachel. First of all, no one is ever going to be able to walk into an elevator and not think about us, ever again. And second," he heisitated, "and second… We are going to be great together." Patrick smiled. And then, "Derek and Meredith I mean," he stuttered a little._

_"I know," Ellen grinned._

_"Right," Patrick ran his hands nervously through his hair._

Ellen's cell phone rang, she picked it up, "Ms. Pompeo," the voice said. "Janessa is back to do your hair."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a second." She stood up and walked back to the spa.

Before she knew it, her hair was finished and Suddenly Rebecca appeared behind her with Tallulah. Ellen instantly turned and hugged Tallulah. "Hey!"

"Hi," Tallulah smiled.

"Are you nervous," Rebecca smiled. Ellen stood up to hug her.

"No, I'm not really nervous."


End file.
